NoS BrAçOs Do InImIgO
by maia91
Summary: Isabella se enfrentaba a un grave dilema: ¿Acaso debía observar como Edward destrozaba a su padre, o bien tratar de conservar Swan's en el seno de la familia... casándose con el hombre al que detestaba? *ADAPTACION*
1. Argumento

Michelle Reid – En Brazos del Enemigo

_**Argumento:**_

_Isabella despreciaba a Edward Cullen. Estaba convencida de que ese arrogante y acaudalado griego había arruinado la salud de su padre al querer añadir Swan's a su lista de conquistas comerciales. Además, descubrió que Edward no se detendría ahí; estaba decidido a comprarla a ella también. Ahora Isabella se enfrentaba a un grave dilema: ¿Acaso debía observar como Edward destrozaba a su padre, o bien tratar de conservar Swan's en el seno de la familia... casándose con el hombre al que detestaba?_

Escaneado por Marisol y corregido por Vivi Página 1 de 1


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

ERA una noche oscura y lluviosa, triste. Isabella Swan estaba parada entre dos rejas de hierro forjado, mirando una mansión blanca. Había fiesta. El sendero hacia la casa estaba lleno de autos estacionados y de las ventanas de la planta baja salía música y luz.

La chica se estremeció y se arrebujó más en su delgada chaqueta de verano. En esa casa, el hombre al que fue a ver se estaba divirtiendo mientras que, a varios kilómetros de distancia, en una casa parecida yacía su última víctima, muriendo de horror.

—No puede hacerme eso, no puede... —exclamó Charlie Swan justo antes que un infarto lo hiciera caer al suelo del estudio.

Al parecer era posible y ese hombre lo haría si alguien no lo detenía. Por eso Bella estaba allí esa noche. Había ido a suplicar, a negociar si era necesario… a hacer lo que fuera para aliviar la tristeza de su padre. ¿Sabía ese hombre lo del infarto de Charlie Swan? ¿Que no le importaba que algo semejante hubiera sucedido para poder ampliar más su ya enorme emporio inmobiliario?

Bella despreciaba a hombres como él y un estremecimiento recorrió su delgada silueta. Su padre no merecía lo que le sucedía. Toda su vida se centraba en torno a Swan's. Si le quitaban la compañía, ya no le quedaba ninguna razón para vivir.

—Tiene miedo —le comentó el médico a Bella— Algo debe hacerse para tranquilizarlo. De lo contrario, temo que sufra otro infarto.

Ahora, Bella se dirigió a la casa. La fina lluvia hacía brillar su cabello rojizo y su pálida piel. Eran más de las diez y hacía tres días y tres noches que no se apartaba de la cabecera de su padre. El cansancio invadía su cuerpo, su mente, su adolorido corazón. Sólo la preocupación por su padre y deseo de vengarse de ese hombre le daban ánimo para seguir caminando. Se detuvo al llegar al pórtico.

¿Y ahora qué?, se preguntó. El hombre a quien quería ver daba una fiesta. ¿De todos modos exigiría verlo? No, decidió. No le suplicaría en frente de más personas. Estaba tan cansada...

Se frotó las cejas. Estaba tan preocupada, que ya no podía pensar con claridad. Ansió que todo fuera una pesadilla, que su padre volviera a estar sano y que ella no tuviera que ver al dueño de esa casa. Este la asustaba. Así fue desde que ella lo vio por vez primera. Nadie debería ser tan poderoso como ese hombre… ni tan perturbadoramente atractivo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. ¿Se atrevería a entrar sin ser invitada? Parecía que la puerta estaba entornada para que entraran los invitados retrasados. Bueno, ella estaba retrasada aún que no debía asistir a la fiesta.

Fue a ver a Edward Cullen y así sería antes que terminara la noche, aunque eso significara que tendría que ocultarse en algún lugar de esa casa hasta poder estar segura de verlo a solas. Alzó la barbilla y apreté la boca. Entró en la casa.

Se halló en un vestíbulo lujoso, cuyo piso de mármol blanco y negro contrastaba con las cortinas de terciopelo rojo de un arco. Más allá se veía un elegante cuarto con paneles de madera, iluminado por un candelabro. Una amplia escalera subía al primer piso.

No había nadie por ninguna parte y todas las puertas que daban al vestíbulo estaban cerradas, amortiguando las risas y la música. Ignorando los acelerados latidos de su corazón, Bella miró a izquierda y derecha antes de correr hacia la escalera. Intuía que en el piso superior podría hallar un lugar en donde esperar a que la fiesta terminara.

Bella corrió por la alfombrada escalera. Justo a tiempo llegó arriba para ver que una puerta se abría abajo en el vestíbulo. Dos hombres salieron de una habitación y volvieron a cerrar la puerta. Bella se ocultó detrás de la balaustrada. Edward Cullen. Sus sentidos lo reconocieron y se aceleraron de inmediato.

Alto, de hombros anchos, y muy fornido, Edward Cullen era el hombre más intimidante y atractivo que ella hubiera conocido jamás. Todo en él la perturbaba, desde el brillo de su cabello cobrizo, hasta la mandíbula fuerte y arrogante. Su boca era amplia, firme y muy sensual. Su nariz era larga y recta. El rostro de un hombre que sabía quién era y qué hacía en la vida. Un hombre que hacía varios meses que turbaba a la chica, desde que sus miradas se encontraron. Unos ojos verde oscuro que quemaron los suyos con un poder que era aterrador e hipnotizante.

Y aunque ella había rechazado de inmediato el mensaje de esa mirada, reconoció que era un guapo hombre del mediterráneo. Sus ojos, el cabello, la musculosa belleza de su cuerpo le parecieron italianos. Así que recibió una fuerte sorpresa al enterarse de que el hombre era griego.

No pasó una semana desde ese primer encuentro para que él lograra acercarse a Bella de nuevo. Y cada vez provocó la misma explosión de sensaciones en el interior de la joven y la obligó a retroceder para protegerse. No confiaba en él... No podía confiar en esa fuerte atracción sexual. Para ella, era un hombre mundano y elegante mientras que ella no era más que una tímida y nerviosa estudiante de música que asistía a los mismos espectáculos que él porque así se lo exigía su padre millonario.

Edward Cullen trató por todos los medios de acercarse a Bella, de sentarse junto a ella, de forzarla a ser consciente de su presencia, de la candente estática que existía entre ambos. Sonreía con ironía cada vez que ella lo miraba con frialdad y lo ignoraba. Bella rechazó todos sus intentos por acercarse hasta que él se apartó y siguió observándola a distancia con una mirada ardiente que sólo podía describirse como de "deseo". Un deseo hambriento, candente, oculto, que la hacía ruborizarse y perder el aliento cada vez que estaban los dos en la misma habitación.

El hombre empezó a rondar en sus sueños y Bella empezó a tratar de no acompañar a su padre a los lugares en donde Edward Cullen pudiera encontrarse también.

—No seas tonta, Bella —se molestó el viejo Charlie— Necesito que me acompañes y eso es todo. Además, ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que en la vida hay más cosas que tu piano y el maldito Jacob Black —el pobre de Jacob nunca logró ganarse su buena opinión por más que lo intentaba— Y deja de ser tan fría con Edward Cullen —añadió con impaciencia— Estoy haciendo negocios delicados con él y no quiero que lo eches a perder todo con tu falta de cortesía.

Bueno, pues ahora Edward Cullen amenazaba con apoderarse de la compañía de su padre y el pobre Charlie estaba aterrado.

— ¿Estás seguro, John?

El sonido de esa voz baja y sombría hizo que Bella volviera a prestar atención a los hombres que estaban abajo, en el vestíbulo.

—Sí, señor —contestó el otro hombre— Lo está esperando en el teléfono. Quiere hablar con usted ahora mismo.

—Maldición, maldición —murmuró el griego— Está bien, hablaré con él en mi estudio, John.

Bella se agachó más cuando Edward Cullen abrió otra puerta y entró a una habitación mientras John se dirigía a la parte trasera de la casa.

Un momento después, Bella escuchó su voz. No podía entender lo que decía, aunque era obvio que las noticias no eran buenas. Qué maravilla, pensó la chica. Espero que se haya malogrado uno de sus malditos tratos, ¡y qué haya perdido hasta el último centavo que tiene!

Se dio cuenta con agitación de que esa podría ser la única oportunidad que tendría de estar a solas con él. Se puso de pie y gimió de dolor al mover con brusquedad los acalambrados músculos de sus piernas.

Se mordió el labio y palideció. Puso un pie en la escalera para bajar y se congeló cuando otra puerta se abrió abajo.

Escuchó el sonido de la música y vio que una mujer morena salía del cuarto del que surgió antes Edward Cullen.

Bella se percató de que él ya no hablaba en el estudio. Observó a la mujer caminar con gracia por el vestíbulo. Era hermosa, exquisita. Alta, bronceada y muy bien formada, vestía un vestido largo color bronce que se amoldaba a los movimientos de su cuerpo.

— ¿Edward?—su voz también era sensual— ¿En dónde estás, cariño?

Ya estaba en el umbral del estudio y Bella se inclinó más para poder ver qué pasaba. Edward Cullen volvió a aparecer con una copa de whisky en la mano.

—Ah... —susurró la mujer— Así que ahora bebes solo. Tal vez te parece tediosa la compañía de tus invitados esta noche —le echó los brazos suaves al cuello y Bella fue invadida por el resentimiento. Era obvio que eran amantes.

—Una llamada de negocios, nada más —aseguró él al besar los labios de la mujer— Me disponía a regresar contigo, Heidi. No debiste venir a buscarme —la regañó un poco.

—Te extrañé, querido —exclamó y se acercó más, curveando su cuerpo contra el suyo— ¿Quieres que nos deshagamos de ellos, Edward? —sugirió con voz ronca— Despáchalos para que tú y yo...

—Esta noche no, Heidi —declinó la invitación y le dio otro beso en la boca— Esta noche tengo que atender un asunto importante cuando todos se hayan marchado.

— ¿Más importante que yo? —le pestañeó, coqueta.

Edward Cullen bebió un sorbo de licor y se separó con firmeza de la mujer.

—Regresa con los invitados, Heidi. Ahora voy —fue tan brusco, que hasta Bella se tensó.

También la hermosa Heidi, cuyos ojos se abrieron mucho cuando Cullen le dio la espalda y tomó otro sorbo de whisky. Sus ojos brillaron con veneno antes de sonreír con dulzura y acercarse de nuevo.

—Oh, querido... —murmuró, seductora— no te enojes conmigo —le acarició los hombros y luego la mandíbula— .Siento haberte interrumpido en tu borrachera privada.

Edward negó con la cabeza y rió al oír su tono de voz tan infantil. Pareció relajarse un poco al volverse hacia ella.

—Nunca has lamentado nada en tu vida, zorra —la reprendió antes de tomarla de la delgada cintura y acercarla— Si te pido de buen modo que regreses con los invitados, ¿lo harás? —suplicó.

—Bésame bien —pidió con una sonrisa sensual—, y haré todo lo que me pidas, todo lo que quieras...

La invitación era muy clara. Edward sonrió antes de cubrir su boca con la suya.

Disgustada por lo que veía, Bella se levantó, ignorando el dolor de sus piernas y escapó a la oscuridad del piso superior. Estaba mareada y despreció más todo lo que Edward Cullen era. El hombre no tenía escrúpulos ni moral. Podía haber pasado los últimos meses deseando a Isabella Swan pero eso no impedía que buscara placer en donde se lo ofrecían.

El cansancio contra el cual luchaba desde hacía días, volvió a darle un dolor de cabeza. Sin saber lo que hacía, Bella abrió la puerta más cercana y entró en una habitación. Se apoyó contra la puerta de nuevo cerrada, con el corazón palpitante.

— ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí? —se preguntó.

Le recordó al pensar en su padre enfermo y postrado en la cama. Inhaló hondo… y se petrificó al percibir un aroma masculino.

¡Ese era el dormitorio de Edward Cullen!

Aspiró el mismo aroma al atravesar el vestíbulo, minutos antes. Lo percibía cada vez que Edward se acercaba...

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. El cuarto estaba muy oscuro y se estremeció y abrazó para protegerse. Notó que su chaqueta estaba mojada y se la quitó mientras trataba de adaptarse a la penumbra de la habitación.

Las cosas empezaron a tomar forma: armarios, cómodas, un par de sillas acojinadas. Una estaba cerca de una cama imponente. Distinguió el contorno de una ventana cuyas pesadas cortinas impedían el paso de la luz.

Avanzó un poco. La alfombra mullida ahogaba el sonido de sus pisadas y el silencio era tan opresivo como la oscuridad reinante. Ansiaba salir de allí… era como estar ante un precipicio.

Si no estuviera tan cansada, tan preocupada por su padre, si no odiara ni despreciara tanto a Edward Cullen, tal vez le habría parecido graciosa la situación.

Pero como estaban las cosas, no podía pensar en nada en lo absoluto.

Decidió que esperaría allí. Esperaría a que Edward fuera a acostarse... si es que lo hacía y si es que llegaba solo.

Si no era así, no sabría qué hacer... Dios, estaba tan cansada.

Se acercó a la silla que estaba más cerca de la cama. Bostezó y sonrió al arrellanarse más en el asiento. Dejó caer la chaqueta. Hacía tres noches que no dormía. No se había alejado del lecho de su padre y escuchó sin cesar sus comentarios delirantes acerca de la empresa, del dinero, de Edward Cullen. Llegó un momento en que Bella ya no soportó más.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, papá? —recordó la chica que había preguntado, acercándose a su padre— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—Lo quiere todo —se quejó el padre—. Tú, Swan's, mi autoestima, todo.

— ¿Quién? —gimió la chica—. Dímelo y yo…

— ¿Por qué no fuiste hombre, Bella? —volvió a preguntar una vez más, sin percatarse de lo mucho que hería a su hija— Esto no habría pasado si hubieras sido hombre. Cielos... —se agitó de nuevo— Alguien tiene que detenerlo... —trató de salir de la cama y Bella tuvo que obligarla a acostarse de nuevo— No quedará contento hasta no arrebatarme todo... —jadeó al caer sobre la almohada.

— ¿Quién? —suplicó Bella, asustada por verlo así. Era un hombre tan fuerte y fiero, tan lleno de energía y de valor. No podía creer que alguien pudiera herirlo tanto.

—Deshazte de él, Bella, antes que también te arruine a ti —susurró con fiereza— Ese ambicioso, malvado... Ve con Edward... ¡Detenlo! —por fin le decía quién lo hacía sufrir tanto.

Por eso estaba en esa casa, para detenerlo. A como diera lugar... Estaba dispuesta a luchar, suplicar... Pero no antes de decirle a Edward Cullen lo que opinaba de él... No antes de...

No, eso no estaba bien; Bella se frotó las doloridas sienes. No se ataca a un hombre para luego pedirle clemencia. Así no llegaría a ninguna parte...

Sus ojos estaban ardientes y cansados. La oscuridad producía una sensación de vacío. No podía pensar en nada, ni tomar ninguna decisión.

Se quitó los zapatos y empezó a frotarse los pies. Estaba sorprendida de haber llegado a esa casa sin haberse siquiera puesto medias. Sólo se alejó del lado de su padre y salió de la casa. .. Y luego, ¿qué?

No podía recordarlo. Le dolía intentarlo siquiera. Estaba allí. No sabía cómo; mas allí estaba.

Estás perdiendo el contacto con la realidad, se burló Bella y ese último pensamiento la hizo sonreír. Sí no tienes cuidado, vendrán a llevarte lejos.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era mantener la vista fija en la sombra de la puerta que estaba frente a ella y esperar... esperar...

Afuera seguía lloviendo. El cuarto oscuro estaba en silencio, tranquilo. Bella empezó a cabecear y a cerrar los ojos. Un par de veces logró despertar pero fue inevitable que perdiera la batalla contra el sueño. Los minutos transcurrieron sin que tuviera conciencia de ello…

Abajo, la gente empezó a irse. Los invitados se despedían, entraban a los autos, los motores se ponían en marcha. Charlas, risas y luego nada. El silencio reinó en la casa. Y Edward Cullen seguía sin subir a acostarse.

Horas después, ya muy entrada la noche, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y se cerró de nuevo. Se escucharon las maldiciones de un hombre que no podía controlar sus acciones y que se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba caer en desorden en el suelo. Estaba cansado, harto y demasiado bebido para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su cama. La llamada que recibió antes fue la última gota del vaso de una serie de frustrantes meses para él y todo la que ansiaba hacer ahora era dormir y olvidarse de sus problemas por un rato...

Bella despertó con sobresalto y abrió los ojos. Observó con fijeza la oscuridad y se olvidó de dónde estaba. Algo la despertó. No podía saber qué era y profirió una exclamación al enderezarse... Un miedo desconocido la hizo temblar.

— ¿Qué de…?.

La voz somnolienta y pastosa la hizo ponerse de pie. Su mente confusa trató de comparar la habitación, la maldición murmurada y la silla en la que durmió con el ambiente del cuarto donde pasó la mayor parte de los tres últimos días.

— ¿Papá? —susurró y se acercó a la cama. Sabía que algo estaba mal y no sabía qué era.

Sin advertencia alguna, un cuerpo fornido se abalanzó sobre ella, y la hizo caer sobre la cama antes que Bella pudiera reaccionar. Un momento después, sintió el peso del cuerpo de un hombre sobre el suyo. En el breve instante que le fue necesario para saber qué pasaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada bajo el cuerpo desnudo de Edward Cullen.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿qué tenemos aquí? —murmuró con voz ronca. Sus manos clavaron sus hombros a la cama. Su aliento oloroso a whisky la hizo estremecerse. El hombre trataba de ver algo en la oscuridad— ¿Ángel o demonio? —musitó y al parecer no estaba nada molesto por hallar a una desconocida en su cama— ¿O tal vez Lina hermosa ninfa enviada por los dioses para consolar la agotada alma de este mortal?

— ¡No! —exclamó sin fuerza. Le puso las manos en los hombros para empujarlo y jadeó al sentir su piel suave que confirmó que estaba desnudo— No —se atragantó de nuevo—. Quíteme las manos de encima, especie de…

—Vaya, vaya —un largo y sensible dedo le acarició la candente mejilla— Este es mi sueño —anunció— Y me gusta que mis ninfas sean complacientes, no reacias. Bueno, tal vez un poco reacias —corrigió con risa ronca.

Estaba ebrio, se percató Bella con horror. Pensaba que estaba soñando cuando en realidad ese estúpido…

— ¡Suélteme! —de nuevo trató de gritar y no lo logró. Le pegó con los puños y maldijo cuando él se rió y tomó sus manos con una suya y se las puso encima de la cabeza, sobre el colchón.

—Ninfa mala —la reprochó— Tendré que silenciar esa linda boca con besos.

Y así lo hizo. Para el horror y la consternación de Bella, su boca posesiva y cálida cubrió la suya. Lo miró con fijeza en la oscuridad, perdiendo el aliento, con el pulso fuera de control al experimentar un profundo placer. Entonces volvió a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de escapar de la increíble sensualidad de su boca.

—Mmmm —murmuró él y Bella se quedó quieta de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que sus forcejeos provocaban al hombre.

Dios, ¿qué haré ahora?, se preguntó con desesperación. Estaba perdido en los vapores del alcohol. Si lo despertaba, podía enojarse mucho, pero si lo dejaba seguir creyendo que estaba soñando, las consecuencias serían peores aún.

—Oh, sí... —suspiró y presionó su boca más sobre la de ella, probándola, llenándola de una debilidad peculiar que terminó con todo cuando Bella entreabrió los labios... fue inevitable que respondiera. Edward la urgió a separar los dientes. La chica gimió, desesperada por recuperar la cordura y salir de esa situación, pero sus dientes se separaron por voluntad propia.

Fue como si algo estallara en su cerebro.

Un deseo desnudo y ardiente la invadió. La impresión, la oscuridad total, su odio por ese hombre, todo contribuyó a lanzarla a un torbellino de violentos sentimientos. ¡Quería arañar, patear, morder, gritar! Sin embargo, su cuerpo se arqueaba de modo inevitable bajo él, aún cuando quisiera terminar con esa sórdida escena.

Bella se sofocaba y jadeaba, excitada. El fuego de su mente no bastaba para combatir los sentimientos que ese hombre despertaba en su interior. Era fuerte y grande. Su piel suave y desnuda fue una complicación más cuando él se movió de manera íntima contra ella, despertando con su calor una conciencia de sus sentidos que Bella no sabía que poseía. El peso de él, su masculinidad, su sabor, el aroma, todo se alzaba en contra de la joven. Y la oscuridad tan desorientadora le daba una sensación de irrealidad que le permitía rendirse a las ansias desesperadas de su propio cuerpo.

—Qué dulce eres —Edward tembló al alejarse un poco. Ya no la tomaba de las manos y acariciaba con delicadeza su cabello, sus mejillas ruborizadas, las comisuras trémulas de su boca, sus labios hinchados por los besos.

Bella no sabía si ya estaba sobrio. No sabía nada. Edward empezó a besarle el rostro, las sienes, las pestañas, la nariz y después la boca. Deslizó las manos bajo ella para alzar su cabeza y besarla con ansia. Mareada por la confusión, el placer, el miedo y cientos de emociones más que no se atrevía a contemplar, Bella sintió que él tocaba los botones de su blusa y, cuando sus senos empezaban a hincharse anticipando las caricias, por fin recuperó la sensatez.

Con un violento empujón, lo hizo rodar sobre las almohadas. Hubo un momento durante el cual ninguno de los dos se movió y luego Bella salió de la cama, jadeando por los sollozos, con la intención de salir de allí antes que ese hombre hiciera el último insulto a la familia Swan al poseerla y ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

— ¿Quién eres? —jadeó Edward en la oscuridad.

Bella se quedó quieta. Su corazón estaba acelerado, se mordía el labio para no echar a llorar. No pudo pronunciar nada... no quería contestar.

Hubo otra pausa en la que ninguno de los dos se movió. Bella escuchó entonces un movimiento, como si Edward buscara algo cerca de la cama. De nuevo, la chica entró en acción y se agachó para buscar sus zapatos, invadida por el pánico.

Encontró uno y sus dedos temblaron al tomarlo. En ese instante, sintió que alguien le ponía la mano encima... y entonces perdió la razón. Se alzó y dio un golpe a la amenazadora sombra que estaba tan cerca.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

BELLA se petrificó en el silencio que siguió mientras la sombra gemía de dolor.

Entonces, nada se movió. Bella bajó el zapato que todavía tenía asido con dedos insensibles. De nuevo se sintió mareada, dentro de una pesadilla.

— _¡Maldita estúpida!_—exclamó Edward antes de hacerla caer al suelo con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Le sacó el aire a la chica y trató de aplastarla con todo su peso— Estúpida, loca —jadeó de nuevo y le arrebató el zapato para lanzarlo a través de la habitación. La tomó de los hombros y la hizo ponerse de pie — ¡Tonta! ¿Qué demonios pensabas hacerme?

Bella alzó la cabeza al oír su voz ronca, al sentirlo temblar. No podía hablar pues estaba demasiado impresionada por su propia violencia. Lo miró con fijeza, con la mente en blanco.

Él volvió a sacudirla y le apretó los antebrazos.

— Contéstame, loca —rugió cuando Bella permaneció en silencio, insensible a lo que sucedía— ¿Por qué rayos estás en mi casa? ¿En mi cuarto? ¿Estás tratando de matarme? —volvió a sacudirla y esa vez Bella recuperó el habla.

— ¡Quíteme las manos de encima! —rugió a su vez— No se atreva a lastimarme.

— ¿Lastimarte? —estaba atónito— Debería matarte a golpes, maldita estúpida.

No podía llamarla de otra manera. Sus dedos la apretaban con una furia intensa. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás desafiante.

—Lo odio, Edward Cullen —exclamó la chica— Desprecio su mera presencia.

El hombre gruñó algo y entonces perdió el control. La jaló con fuerza y la empujó contra la puerta, ignorando su exclamación de dolor. Presionó un brazo contra su garganta, obligándola a alzar la cabeza. Bella percibía su aliento, todavía oloroso a whisky.

Bella cerró los ojos cuando él encendió la luz. Se quedó quieta y tensa, esperando lo que sucedería.

—Dios mío... —perdió el aliento— ¡Isabella Swan! —gimió.

La chica abrió sus ojos chocolates y lo miró con amargura.

— ¡Sí! —confirmó con desdén— Y usted es el cerdo despiadado que trata de robarle la compañía a mi padre.

— ¿Que yo?... —sus ojos verdes se abrieron más, incrédulos. No mostró culpa ni remordimiento mientras le sostenía la mirada. La soltó— Yo tenía razón —murmuró, sombrío— Estás loca.

Bella se apoyó contra la puerta y empezó a temblar de modo incontrolable. Todavía podía sentir sus manos que le quemaban la piel, probar el sabor de sus besos en sus labios cálidos y secos. Bajó la vista y tragó saliva. Fijo la vista en el cuello de Edward y vio las gotas de sudor sobre su piel morena. Se veía el vello negro y rizado arriba de las solapas de la bata que debió ponerse cuando ella fue invadida por el pánico. Edward jadeaba para recuperar el control.

Bella se estremeció cuando la invadió el deseo incontrolable de besar esa garganta brillante y se llevó una mano a la boca.

En la relativa seguridad de un cuarto lleno de gente, ese hombre la asustó. Ahora, después de la intimidad que compartieron en la cama, la joven experimentó algo más que miedo, una especie de terror por su propio deseo por ese hombre.

Sonrió, tensa. Tal vez él tenía razón y estaba loca. Edward vio la sonrisa y no le gustó nada. Jadeó y le alzó la barbilla para contemplarla con sus ojos verdes, oscuros como la noche.

—Todo esto te parece divertido, ¿verdad? —se enojó— ¿El hecho de que ahora pudiera estar moribundo en esa cama no hace que te remuerda la conciencia?

La joven miró la bronceada y sana piel. No veía ninguna marca que hubiera podido hacerle.

—Lo siento... —murmuró con torpeza.

— ¿Lo sientes? —se atragantó— Irrumpes en mi casa. Me esperas en mi habitación. Tratas de seducirme... y luego me atacas con un arma mortal.

—No traté de seducirlo —negó con firmeza— ¡Usted estaba ebrio! —lo acusó— Demasiado borracho como para siquiera saber si estaba soñando o no.

— ¿Y cuál es tu pretexto? —se burló con cinismo— No, mi querida y dulce ninfa —desafió, no estaba tan ebrio para no darme cuenta de que tenía debajo de mí a una jovencita muy deseosa.

—Me da asco —susurró con rabia.

—Y tú, señorita Swan... me enfureces mucho. Ahora... —trató de controlar las emociones que lo inundaban— quiero saber qué demonios haces aquí y quiero enterarme ahora. Empieza a hablar.

Bella inhaló hondo. Todo eso era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla...

— ¡Habla! —le espetó él.

Era tan horrible como los tres últimos días cuando todo empezó al escuchar a su padre hablar por teléfono. "Y puede también quitar sus asquerosas manos de mi hija y de mi compañía. ¡Ninguna de las dos es para un tipo como usted!", explotó el padre.

Bella sabía ahora que en ese momento su padre firmó su sentencia de muerte. Nadie insultaba a Edward Cullen y quedaba impune. Ese día, el padre sólo colgó el auricular con fuerza y Bella entró en el estudio justo a tiempo para verlo palidecer, fúrico, incrédulo, antes de llevarse una mano al pecho y caer al suelo.

—El día en que usted discutió con mi padre, él tuvo un infarto —susurró con desesperación.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño y suspiró con impaciencia despreciando más a un hombre que ni siquiera podía recordar el momento en que provocó tanto horror.

— ¡Hace tres días! —exclamó con amargura, tratándolo como si fuera un imbécil— Mi padre sufrió un infarto hace tres días.

—De eso me enteré esta noche —siguió mirándola con el ceño fruncido, intrigado.

— ¿No lo supo antes? —no le creyó nada.

—Estuve de viaje —negó con la cabeza— Regresé hoy... Claro que no sé qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto...

Era más moreno de lo que creyó. También más alto y más ancho de hombros y... más de todo. Bella volvió a bajar la vista.

—Desde entonces, he tenido que escucharlo delirar sin cesar acerca de usted —siguió hablando con voz lastimera— Escucharlo debilitarse con cada nueva maldición que profiere contra usted —suspiró, cansada— Quería que usted lo supiera, señor Cullen. Quería que se enterara de los resultados, que su ambición tiene en sus víctimas. Y es por eso que estoy aquí esta noche —terminó con voz ronca— Para decirle que sin importar que otras personas piensen que su dinero y poder merecen respeto, yo lo aborrezco. Usted y los de su calaña me enferman.

—Gracias —imitó una ligera reverencia— Y era necesario dejar a su padre enfermo para decirme esto —entonces puso todo lo que pasó en perspectiva al añadir— Incluyendo el arriesgar su inocencia.

—Mi inocencia o la falta de ella nada tiene que ver en esto.

— ¿Ah, no? —se burló y la contempló— Yo diría que lo tiene todo —sonrió con tensión— Si tiene otra cosa más que decirme para desahogarse antes de terminar con esta… velada tan informativa...

El sarcasmo la irritó y alzó la barbilla.

—Sí —confesó— Vine aquí a pedirle... —tuvo que tragar saliva para proseguir— A... pedirle que no le haga eso a mi padre

— ¿Ah? —no parecía estar muy receptivo y la miró con ojos implacables.

—Deje de hacerme las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son —Bella se incomodó y molestó, consciente de que había hecho un desastre de todo— Debe conocerse muy bien y dudo que mi opinión le haya causado una fuerte impresión. De acuerdo, está enojado porque me escurrí en su casa y traté de pegarle, pero...

— ¿Trató? —de nuevo lo invadió la furia— Un centímetro, señorita Swan —jadeó y se abrió la bata para mostrarle el hombro— Eso es todo lo que faltó para que el tacón de acero de su zapato se hundiera en la arteria principal. ¿Acaso lamenta que ese no haya sido el caso?

Parecía intimidante. Bella tragó saliva y se obligó a ver la horrible marca roja que se hallaba en el lugar en donde el cuello se encontraba con el hombro. Ya empezaba a hincharse de modo alarmante.

—Yo... —no pudo hablar y tuvo que respirar hondo— Yo... -sus ojos chocolates reflejaron su sentimiento de culpa y sin darse cuenta tocó la marca con un dedo tembloroso.

Edward se estremeció con dolor y atrapó su mano con la suya, fuerte y morena. El color verde de sus ojos se hizo más intenso y Bella se quedó muy quieta. Sabía que iba a besarla de nuevo.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, trémulos. Edward aspiró y todo el cuarto pareció darles vueltas cuando sus bocas se encontraron con ansiedad.

— ¡Dios mío! —fue él quien se alejó con enojo— ¿Qué es usted? —se molestó— ¿Una sirena insaciable? —la vio bajar la cabeza, su largo cabello ocultó su rostro. Estaba avergonzada por el ansia tan intensa que se apoderó de ella— ¡Maldición, tonta! - explotó, fiero— ¿No tiene idea de lo que está incitando en este momento?

—Señor Cullen, por favor escúcheme —apeló con tristeza— No quería que sucediera nada de esto... Yo... sólo vine aquí para hablar con usted esta noche. Acerca de mi padre... de su enfermedad... de su angustia... de su tristeza. Quería suplicarle que me ayudara —exclamó cuando él le dio la espalda.

— ¿Al meterse en mi casa como una ladrona? —gruñó— ¿Al insultarme? ¿Al tratar de enviarme a la tumba antes que su padre esté allí? —metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

—Lo... lamento —repitió— Me quedé dormida en la silla... y usted me asustó... —se mordió el labio y se acercó para ponerle una manó en el brazo— Yo le pegué por instinto... —parecía que la presión haría que su pulmón explotara en cualquier momento— No estaba en mis cabales al venir aquí esta noche. Mi padre ha estado en cama desde hace días, agitado, delirando acerca de su compañía, del dinero... de usted —añadió con amargura— Al fin no lo pude soportar más —exclamó— Los médicos temían que tuviera otra infarto y yo sólo quería tranquilizarlo un poco. Le pregunté qué lo preocupaba, qué podía hacer para ayudarlo —sollozó con angustia y él se volvió para no ver los estragos de la vigilia en su pálido y joven rostro— Necesita a Swan's, señor Cullen, su compañía —concluyó con rapidez— Sin Swan's, no tiene otro motivo para vivir.

—La tiene a usted —gruñó Edward Cullen y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza— De seguro, usted basta para hacer que cualquier hombre desee seguir viviendo.

—No soy un hombre —sonrió para burlarse de sí, cínica— Usted, siendo griego, debe entender muy bien a qué me refiero con ello.

—Entonces está más loca de lo que creí si no se da cuenta de lo mucho que usted le importa a su padre.

Bella lo miró con fijeza, sorprendida por la sinceridad de esa última declaración. De pronto, la pasión que los unía de modo irremediable despertó entre ellos y la chica se llevó una mano a la boca al reconocer lo que sucedía.

De nuevo hubo una muestra de violencia cuando Edward tomó su mano con tanta fuerza que la hizo gemir, sobresaltada.

— ¿Qué es esto? —jaló su mano y la sacudió— ¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Es... un anillo —jadeó la chica, atónita.

—Ya veo que es un maldito anillo —rugió— Lo que quiero saber es quién lo puso allí.

—Mi... mi prometido —susurró y palideció al recordar el atractivo rostro de Jacob. ¡No había pensado ni una sola vez en él! Hacía sólo veinticuatro horas que Jacob le dio el anillo para hacerla sentirse segura en medio de la terrible enfermedad de su padre.

—Su prometido —repitió con sarcasmo—. Y, ¿cómo... se llama ese joven tan afortunado? —inquirió, tenso.

—Yo... Jacob —tartamudeó, consciente, como el hombre que la contemplaba, de que esa noche había traicionado a Jacob— Jacob Black.

— ¡Dios! —se apartó de ella— No me sorprende que el viejo Charlie... —se interrumpió y la evaluó con la mirada— Supongo que Charlie está enterado de todo esto, ¿verdad? —estaba sombrío.

—Este... —Bella se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, invadida por la culpa. No le había dicho nada a su padre.

"Ya sabes que se enojará mucho", había afirmado Jacob. Este sabía tan bien como Bella que Charlie jamás lo aceptaría como yerno. "Sin embargo, ahora sólo me preocupas tú, no la absurda aversión que me tiene tu padre. Necesitas tener el aliento de saber que alguien se preocupa por ti... si sucede lo peor." Bella estaba tan cansada que no pudo pensar con claridad y cedió en vez de negarse como debió hacerlo.

—Salga de mi casa, señorita Swan —la voz dura la sobresaltó. Edward Cullen la miraba con desprecio— Salga de aquí antes que llame a la policía y haga que la arresten por haberse escurrido en mi casa.

— ¡Hágalo! —lo desafió de inmediato... aunque tal vez sabía que merecía que la tratara así— Llame a la policía y les diré que trató de violarme.

— No cometa el error de desafiarme —advirtió— Puede que salga muy mal librada si lo hace. Una violación, señorita Swan, no deja a la víctima ansiando más.

Vio cómo palidecía ella consciente de lo que pasó en realidad

—Váyase a casa —repitió— Salga de mi cuarto de mi casa de mi vida señorita Swan —la atravesó con la mirada— Regrese a donde pertenece, a la cabecera de su padre, a los brazos de su prometido y encuentre allí su consuelo sexual. Hágalo ahora antes que cambie de idea y la lleve de regreso a esa cama para disfrutar lo que usted me iba a ofrecer con tanto gusto hace tan poco tiempo.

— ¡Desearía no haber errado con mi zapato! —tartamudeó, herida.

— _¡Largo!_ —rugió él. De pronto, su rostro se contorsionó por la rabia. Sin esperar a que ella se moviera, la tomó del brazo y abrió la puerta de un tirón. La bajó por la escalera hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo.

Cullen abrió la puerta principal y echó a Bella afuera. Antes que ella pudiera entender lo que pasaba, cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Todavía llovía con suavidad. La llovizna lo cubría todo con una bruma plateada. Bella miró el jardín, los árboles. Todo parecía ser algo irreal.

Se estremeció y se abrazó. Sus brazos desnudos estaban expuestos al frío. Empezó a caminar y sus pies descalzos se hundieron en el suave y mojado pasto. Salió por las rejas de hierro forjado y miró a su derecha y a su- izquierda, preguntándose cómo fue que llego allí.

Recordó que llamó a un taxi pues no se sintió con el ánimo de conducir su propio auto. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Qué cansada estaba. Quería hundirse en el suelo y dormir para siempre. Se puso a temblar y dio vuelta a la izquierda. Sus pies descalzos no hicieron ruido al caminar por el pavimento.

En unos minutos quedó empapada. No podía dejar de temblar y un frío interno e intenso se apoderaba de ella.

¿Por qué cedió al impulso desquiciado de ir a esa casa esa noche?, se preguntó con desesperación. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos pues las lágrimas demasiado tiempo contenidas amenazaban al fin con verterse.

Al alejarse del lecho de su padre, sólo pensó en el rostro moreno y sonriente de Edward Cullen, quien le ofrecía la promesa de una pasión tan avasalladora que ella rechazaba. ¡Quiso borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro! ¡Quiso herirlo tanto como él la lastimaba a ella! Y también ver si la atracción que ejercía sobre ese hombre la ayudaba a que él se apiadara de ella y de su padre.

No fue así. Bella hizo un desastre de todo. No hizo nada por ayudar a su padre, traicionó a Jacob y al final se traicionó a sí misma.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que un auto iba detrás d ella, rodando a baja velocidad. Se tensó de inmediato. Eso era lo único que le faltaba. Un tipo que pensara que ella era una…

Se volvió con rapidez cuando el Mercedes gris se detuvo a su lado.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y Edward Cullen salió del auto para abrirle a la chica la puerta del pasajero.

—Sube —le indicó, tajante.

Bella se quedó quieta, tan agotada que sólo pudo mirarlo con fijeza. Estaba vestido y tenía un aspecto muy diferente. Estaba muy tranquilo y sombrío, insondable.

—Sube, Bella —repitió con calma— Te llevaré a casa.

Algo... la suavidad de su voz o tal vez su mirada de lástima, quizá por el hecho de que no pudiera quedarse tranquilo si la dejaba irse caminando en ese estado a su casa... lo que fuera, bastó para que Bella bajara la barbilla y perdiera el poco control que le quedaba. Empezó a llorar, y esa fue su última humillación, llorar frente a ese hombre.

Edward Cullen la tomó con suavidad de los hombros y la guió al auto. El mismo le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y le cubrió las piernas con una manta. Cerró la puerta y un momento después puso el auto en movimiento.

El silencio sólo era roto por los suaves sollozos de la chica. La calefacción del auto trataba de calentar su helado cuerpo. Después de un momento, Edward Cullen se inclinó hacia ella para abrir la guantera. Hurgó hasta encontrar un pañuelo y dárselo.

—Bella... —susurró con suavidad una vez que ella pareció controlar mejor sus emociones— Tenemos que...

Pero se interrumpió cuando un gato negro y grande salió en frente de ellos. Bella cayó sobre su hombro y Edward alargó la mano para estabilizarla. Su mano pareció quemarle la piel, petrificándola. La sonrisa breve de ese hombre reveló que sintió exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Es de buena o mala suerte en Inglaterra? —preguntó al verla a los ojos. Sonreía— El hecho de que un gato negro se atraviese en el camino de uno significa diferentes cosas en distintas partes del mundo —explicó—En Grecia es señal de buena fortuna, pero los griegos se caracterizan por su amor a los amuletos de la buena suerte, aunque para ello deban alterar las fábulas.

—Usted no parece griego —observó, estremecida.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros y lo estudió con la mirada. Era un hombre alto y musculoso. Exudaba una sensación de poder. Era un hombre de una perturbadora presencia y la chica sintió un nudo en el estómago. Desvió la mirada.

—He vivido gran parte de mi vida en diferentes partes del mundo —le informó, conduciendo el auto con eficiencia— Mi padre era diplomático y a través de los años aprendí a hablar varias lenguas. Me parece más fácil hablar inglés porque me eduqué aquí.

—Los gatos negros son de buena suerte —declaró Bella aunque sabía que estaba cambiando la verdad para su conveniencia.

—Entonces puede ser que nos salvemos —sonrió y la contempló— o tal vez no —añadió con sequedad. De nuevo, los residuos de lo que compartieron un momento antes tensaron el ambiente y Bella ya no podía dejar de reconocer que se sentía muy atraída por él. Él también lo advertía. La chica se daba cuenta por sus rápidas e intensas miradas. Ese hombre la deseó desde el instante en que la vio. Y ahora Bella le había revelado que era vulnerable a su encanto. Edward no desaprovecharía una oportunidad semejante. No era el tipo de hombre que se alejara cuando veía que la victoria estaba al alcance de su mano.

Se estremeció y desvió la mirada para que él no notara su aprensión.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó— Tengo tu chaqueta y tus zapatos en la cajuela, pero están tan húmedos que no creo que te sirvan de mucho.

—Estoy... bien —le aseguró con rapidez y el resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio.

Sólo cuando llegaron a la casa, Bella suspiró, temblorosa.

Las luces estaban encendidas en las habitaciones. Era obvio que nadie se había acostado. Bella supuso que se había ido sin revelarle a nadie a dónde iba. Pero no podía recordarlo. Debido al gran agotamiento que sentía, sufría de amnesia.

Deseó que nada de lo que pasó hubiera ocurrido, mas no era posible. Revivió todo y recordó lo tonta que fue... lo estúpida que fue, como la llamó Edward.

El Mercedes plateado se estacionó junto a otro auto. El corazón de Bella se hundió de tristeza.

—El médico está aquí —declaró— Mi padre debe estar peor.

Cullen se volvió hacia ella: Bella aspiró su aroma y sus sentidos volvieron a acelerarse.

— ¿Estarás bien? —inquirió él con suavidad.

La chica no contestó. ¿Qué objeto tenía? Podía asegurarle que sí, que estaría bien, y eso no sería la verdad. Temía enterarse de lo que pasó durante su ausencia, enfrentarse a las miradas de curiosidad y tener que confesar la verdad.

—Dios mío —susurró y hundió el rostro entre las manos— No quiero entrar en la casa.

—Iré contigo —fue firme.

—No —trató de buscar el seguro de la puerta para abrirla. Estaba pasmada por la forma en que el corazón le dio un vuelco al oír el ofrecimiento de ese hombre.

—Sí —insistió él—. No puedes encararlos sola. No en el estado en el que te encuentras. Me pediste ayuda y la única forma en que puedo brindártela es entrar contigo.

—Pero... —ahora Bella ya no sabía si en verdad quería que la ayudara. Sus miradas se encontraron. Edward se percató de su confusión y le puso una mano suave en el hombro.

—No hay peros que valgan. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde pues la puerta de tu casa se ha abierto y un hombre muy atractivo y bastante agresivo está de pie en el umbral, observándonos.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

EDWARD tomó a Bella con firmeza del brazo y la ayudó a salir del auto. La chica lo necesitaba, Estaba tan temblorosa, que no habría podido caminar sola.

— ¡Bella! —Jacob estaba atónito. Parecía que había pasado la noche angustiado por ella y la chica se sintió culpable— ¿En dónde demonios has estado? ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos has hecho pasar?

—Hola, Jacob —susurró y no pudo verlo a los ojos. Se preguntó cómo lograría explicar su escapada de esa noche. No quería intentarlo siquiera.

Edward se negó a soltarla y la guió hacia Jacob como si estuviera regresando a una niña recalcitrante a su casa. Niña se sentía como una chiquilla. Una niña que merecía un buen castigo por sus tonterías de esa noche.

— ¡Has estado fuera toda la noche! — el enojo de Jacob la irritó más— Sue se volvió loca... y yo también. Cielos, mira el estado en el que te encuentras.

Bella se llevó una mano al cabello despeinado y miró sus pies descalzos cuyos dedos se retorcían de vergüenza.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó... para que te fueras así?

—Bella ha estado conmigo —intervino una voz profunda.

— ¿Y quién es usted? —preguntó, grosero.

—Es el señor Cu... Cullen, Jacob —señaló la chica y no le gustó la forma en que los dos hombres se observaron— Tuve que verlo acerca del...

— ¿Usted es Edward Cullen? —los ojos negros de Jacob se entrecerraron y los miraron a ambos. Bella supo lo que pensaba Jacob pues ella misma le habló del arrogante griego que la perseguía— ¿Qué rayos sucede?

—Yo... — ¿por dónde empezar?, se preguntó la chica. Y, peor aún, ¿por dónde terminar? Se humedeció los labios resecos y no pudo mirar a Jacob a la cara— Tuve que ver al señor Cullen, era algo importante —tartamudeó.

— ¿Y eso te llevó toda la noche?

La chica asintió y se llevó una mano a la sien. La cabeza le dolía, sus pies estaban congelados y estaba desprovista de energía interna

— Tuve que esperar a que el señor Cullen se liberara de...

— ¿Pasaste la noche con él?

—No —se ruborizó y los maldijo a ambos en silencio.

— ¿Le parece que esta es la clase de charla que es adecuado tener en el umbral de la casa de un hombre enfermo? —interrumpió Edward.

— ¡Papá! —jadeó Bella, horrorizada por haberlo olvidado. Se zafó de la mano de Edward Cullen y empujó a Jacob para meterse en la casa. Sue estaba en el pie de la escalera, su viejo rostro tenía una expresión de preocupación. Invadida por el temor, la chica corrió escalera arriba.

No pudo abrir la puerta. No quería entrar en la habitación de su padre, por temor a lo que pudiera descubrir.

—Calma —susurró una voz a su espalda. Bella temblaba tanto, que los dientes le castañeteaban.

— ¿Está?... —no pudo preguntarlo debido al terror que la embargaba.

—No —le aseguró Edward y la tomó entre sus brazos cuando ella se debilitó con alivio— Al parecer ha tenido otro ataque... uno pequeño —añadió al verla hundir el rostro en su pecho. Bella tenía que rechazarlo, pero en ese momento necesitaba su fuerte presencia con desesperación— El doctor está con él ahora... ya está bien.

—Gracias a Dios —jadeó— Nunca me hubiera perdonado si él… —volvió a tragar saliva y se irguió— ¿En dónde está Jacob?

—Parece... que no quiere acercarse al cuarto de tu padre —observó con sequedad.

—Claro —aceptó. ¡Su padre tendría otro ataque si se enteraba de que Jacob estaba en su casa!

Qué enredo. Si tan sólo su padre no odiara tanto a Jacob, éste habría podido consolarlo en su enfermedad. Jacob era contador y habría podido resolver los problemas de la compañía de su padre. Pero Bella ni siquiera se atrevió a sugerirlo. Era triste que las dos personas más importantes en su vida no se soportaran.

—Si ya estás lista, veremos a tu padre y trataremos de darle tranquilidad —afirmó Edward— Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? —añadió cuando ella lo miró con incertidumbre.

—Yo... sí —frunció el ceño. Ya no estaba segura. Si su padre hubiera aceptado a Jacob ella no tendría que aceptar la ayuda de su enemigo.

—Bien —declaró satisfecho— entonces, recobra la compostura. Reza por que tu padre esté demasiado cansado como para darse cuenta del estado atroz en el que te encuentras. Vamos.

Atroz, dijo él. Bella se miró los pies fríos y sucios y se llevó una mano a la melena enredada y mojada. Era cierto.

El doctor Martin guardaba sus cosas cuando ellos entraron. El galeno mostró alivio al verla.

—Ah, Bella. Gracias al cielo. Tu padre estaba preocupado por ti.

— ¿Cómo está él? —la chica observó al hombre que estaba en la cama.

—Mala hierba nunca muere, como dice el dicho —observó con sequedad. El doctor Martin era el médico familiar de toda la vida— Sin embargo, ya le di su calmante —su mirada mostró que no fue tarea fácil— Ya no tratará de hacer más tonterías.

— ¿Qué hizo? —la joven se acercó al lecho. Una lámpara iluminaba el rostro pálido de su padre.

—Salió de su cama —anunció el doctor Martin— De hecho llegó hasta el teléfono de su estudio antes de caer al suelo. Parece que quiso llamar a alguien... no entendí el nombre pues es demasiado extraño. ( el doc. Dice esto porque el nombre original de Edward es **Anton Lakitos**)

—Tal vez fue a mí —Edward estrechó la mano del galeno— Edward Cullen —se presentó. Observó a Bella arrodillada junto a la cama tomada de las manos de su padre— ¿Estará bien?

—Hace meses le advertí que se tranquilizara —el hombre encogió los hombros— El mismo se provocó estos infartos. No quiso escuchar a los expertos ni seguir los consejos que se le dieron. Claro que el viejo Charlie nunca se ha distinguido por saber escuchar —concluyó con sequedad.

Edward asintió. Fijó la vista en Bella, que hablaba con suavidad a su padre. Charlie Swan tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía ser consciente de la presencia de su hija.

—Quería llevarlo al hospital cuando tuvo el infarto la semana pasada pero se negó —prosiguió el médico— Dijo que si iba a morir, prefería que fuera en su propia cama... El viejo terco casi lo logró esta vez. Si Bella hubiera estado aquí no habría puesto un pie fuera de la cama. Pero ella también ha estado agotada estos últimos días. Es un paciente pésimo y ella también me preocupa.

—No se inquiete —murmuró Edward, contemplando el perfil cansado y pálido de la joven— Yo estaré aquí ahora para compartir la carga.

— ¿Bella?... —el jadeo rasposo hizo que todos prestaran atención al anciano.

—Estoy aquí, papá —le aseguró con voz ronca.

— ¿En dónde has estado? —abrió sus ojos para verla. Ya no tenían el color chocolate vivaz de siempre, sino que ahora eran grises y opacos. Los ojos de la hija se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Conmigo, Charlie —intervino Edward. Se acercó a Bella en el momento en que el enfermo habló y el médico ya salía de la habitación.

—Vaya, eres muy rápido —rezongó Charlie. Parecía aliviado más que enojado y eso confundió a Bella.

—Cierto —sonrió un poco—. Pero no por ti ni por mí, Charlie. Tu hija fue a verme para suplicarme que te ayudara.

— ¿Eso hizo? —mostró sorpresa— Es una buena chica —susurró, débil.

—Y tú eres un viejo loco y tonto —lo reprendió Edward con una amabilidad que dejó atónita a Bella— Las cosas no necesitaban llegar a estos extremos.

—Estoy a punto de perderlo todo —la contestación fue cansada.

—Debiste confiar en mí antes, Charlie. Ahora las cosas han llegado demasiado lejos y tendrás que dejar que haga frente a la situación a mi modo.

—Primero tenía que hacerlo a mi manera. Mi deber era intentarlo.

—Y admiro tu dedicación —reconoció Edward mientras Bella estaba cada vez más pasmada por lo que oía— Pero, ¿al costo de tu propia salud?

— ¡Al costo de lo que fuera! —jadeó Charlie con fiereza.

— ¿Aún al costo de tu propia compañía, viejo?

Bella se volvió a verlo con enojo pero su padre parecía entender y aceptar, lo que sólo la confundía a ella.

— Sí... —estaba cansado— Aún al costo de eso —miró al techo y luego parpadeó, somnoliento. Los sedantes empezaban a hacerle difícil el mantenerse despierto— Ahora todo depende de ti —concedió Charlie— Haz lo que creas conveniente —parecía no albergar ningún resentimiento hacia Edward— Supongo que ahora lo querrás todo…

—Sólo deseo una cosa y ya sabes qué es —puso su mano en el hombro de Bella, como para ofrecerle aliento, pero la chica se molestó. Edward hizo más presión en su hombro y la joven se ruborizó. Ese hombre parecía controlar sus vidas ahora.

— ¿Y ahora, qué? —quiso saber Charlie, luchando para no dormirse.

—Descansa —aconsejó Edward— Déjamelo todo a mí. Cuando te sientas más fuerte, hablaremos.

— ¿Acerca de mi compañía? —inquirió el anciano esperanzado.

—Acerca de muchas cosas —amenazó Edward- También acerca de los problemas que me diste esta noche. Tu hija parece considerar que soy un demonio despiadado, Charlie —añadió, sombrío.

— ¿De veras? —sonrió un poco y algo de su antiguo buen humor relajó la tensión de su rostro— Debe estar confundiéndote con alguien más. Buena chica, Bella —palmeó la mano de su hija— No confíes en ningún hombre. Todos son unos malvados, viejos y jóvenes.

—Gracias por tu voto de confianza —comentó Edward con sarcasmo.

—De nada —Charlie siguió sonriendo y cayó en un sueño profundo.

—Desearía poder entender lo que dijo —suspiró Bella al ponerse de pie.

—Yo también, en cierto modo —Edward la ayudó a incorporarse.

Bella frunció el ceño pues no entendió el misterioso comentario.

—Sea lo que sea —estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ello— gracias por venir —miró a su padre. En verdad parecía descansar.

— No me des las gracias todavía, Bella Swan —murmuró con brusquedad— Todavía no sabes cuáles serán mis términos para ayudarlos.

La sacó del dormitorio y su cercanía volvió a turbarla de nuevo.

—Me parece que eso es una amenaza dirigida hacia mí —susurró, temblorosa, cuando cerraron la puerta.

Edward Cullen la hizo volverse y su fuerza de voluntad la obligó a verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y brillaban con el fulgor terrible de siempre.

—Fue mucho más que una amenaza, mi hermosa Bella —murmuró con voz ronca y la abrazó con fuerza— Fue una promesa...

Entonces la besó y tomó sus labios con un ansia que ella le devolvió. Su boca era cálida y conocedora y se movía con tanta sensualidad, que suscitó una respuesta en la chica con facilidad. Se aferraron uno al otro y revivieron las llamas que nunca quedaron apagadas desde el incidente de la cama, hacía unas horas.

Sólo cuando la lengua de Edward se enredó con la suya, Bella gruñó y se separó.

— ¡No! —gimió— Por favor, ya no puedo más.

—No, supongo que no —suspiró— Sin embargo, este no será el fin, Bella —la contempló con sus ardientes ojos oscuros y la chica se resistió a la tentación de volver a besarlo— Y cuanto más pronto lo aceptes, mejor será para todos nosotros.

Se miraron con fijeza por un momento. Bella estaba horrorizada por lo que él decía. Edward gruñó y su boca volvió a besarla con rapidez, pero con tanta intensidad, que la dejó temblando.

— ¿Cuál es tu cuarto? —miró con impaciencia a su alrededor. Bella se lo señaló, demasiado débil para pensar. Edward la tomó en brazos, mareándola por su cercanía tan embriagadora.

—No, Edward —exclamó con voz ronca— No puedes...

—Sí puedo y lo haría si quisiera —abrió la puerta con el pie y los dos entraron en la habitación—, pero ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para lo que tienes en mente. Aunque no lo creas, no soy tan insensible para hacerte el amor aquí, con tu padre enfermo y tu prometido que nos espera abajo.

¡Jacob! Se estremeció por la culpa. De nuevo, se olvidó de él.

Edward la bajó y la sostuvo hasta asegurarse de que ella podía mantenerse en pie.

—Ahora, date un baño para que recuperes la cordura y cámbiate de ropa. Entonces hablaremos tú y yo. Hablaremos antes que bajemos a lidiar con tu prometido.

— ¿Nosotros? —todavía estaba temblando por el beso, por el ansia de lanzarse en sus brazos. Estaba impresionada por ella, por él, por todo, y se enojó— ¿A qué te refieres con... nosotros? Cualquier explicación que tenga que darle a Jacob, será en privado.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás mezclada con él?

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo? —exclamó.

—Bella, no cometas el error de retarme —se endureció— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

—Cinco, tal vez seis meses —contestó, irritada al ver la facilidad con la que cedía.

— ¿Y cómo ha respondido tu padre a ello? —se tornó más sombrío.

— Él... tiene un prejuicio en contra de Jacob —confesó, reacia— Mi padre y el de Jacob fueron socios hace años. Riñeron y mi padre nunca lo ha olvidado.

— ¿Y nunca te has molestado en averiguar por qué lo hicieron?

Sí, lo intentó. Pero esa fue una época oscura en la vida de su padre, Bella era muy joven y no culpaba a su padre por no querer recordarla. En el espacio de unos meses, Charlie perdió a su esposa en un horrible accidente automovilístico y luego a su mejor amigo y socio de negocios por una disputa tan amarga que siguió atormentándolo durante años.

Dolido y decepcionado, Charlie se hundió en su trabajo, aislándose de todo... apartando a su hija de él hasta cierto punto. Swan's se convirtió en su gran pasión. Y ahora llegaba ese hombre, decidido a quitárselo todo.

—Demonios —murmuró Edward de pronto— No me sorprende que Charlie esté en ese estado.

— ¿Y quién tiene la culpa de ello? —gimió— Tú has estado inmiscuyéndote en la vida de mi padre desde el día en que lo conociste. Tú tienes la culpa de que esté en cama ahora, preocupado por algún trato que lo estás obligando a aceptar. Nadie, ni siquiera mi padre, puede culpar a Jacob de eso.

Sus miradas se encontraron y algo malévolo y oscuro despertó entre ambos. Bella se apartó, aunque Edward no se acercó a ella.

—Ve a bañarte —repitió— antes que cambie de idea y te aviente en esa cama y te haga el amor hasta que ya no puedas recordar ni cómo te llamas... y menos aún a tu maldito prometido.

Bella se refugió con rapidez en el santuario del baño.

Cuando volvió a salir, Edward estaba sentado tranquilo junto a la ventana. Ya amanecía afuera.

—Necesito buscar algo de ropa —murmuró Bella desafiante, consciente de que su bata de felpa era muy corta.

Su cabello estaba mojado por el baño, que también le puso algo de color en las mejillas. Estaba molesta por tener que lidiar con las emociones que ese hombre despertaba en ella, enojada por el hecho de que él se estuviera adueñando de su vida.

Edward alzó la cabeza y la recorrió con la mirada observando desde la piel cálida y húmeda de su cuello hasta las esbeltas piernas expuestas por la corta bata. Para cuando volvió a verla a los ojos, Bella estaba muy sonrojada y enojada.

—Tal vez sería mejor que llamara ahora a tu novio... —sonrió con diversión— Entonces ya no serían necesarias las explicaciones.

—Eres despreciable —jadeó y se dirigió con rapidez a su armario— Crees que puedes controlar a las personas de la misma manera que controlas a tus malditas compañías. Bueno... —se volvió con furia hacia él— pues no estoy a la venta. - Recuérdalo cuando Jacob esté presente porque si tengo que escoger entre tú y él, no dudaré en optar por Jacob.

—Así que no estás en venta, ¿verdad? —no parecía irritado, sólo curioso.

Bella lo miró con desdén antes de prestar atención a su ropa.

—No —tomó un pantalón de lino claro— Amo a Jacob —afirmó. Y era verdad, se dijo con desesperación— Tan pronto como mi padre esté lo bastante recuperado para enterarse de la noticia, me casaré con él.

—No será así, porque te casarás conmigo, Isabella Swan —replicó él con calma.

Bella se petrificó y la blusa de seda verde que tenía entre las manos cayó al suelo. Se trató de convencer de que escuchó mal.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —perdió el aliento.

— Me oíste —la miró a los ojos— Ya sabes que desde el instante en que te vi, te he deseado con locura. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida?

Porque el deseo y el matrimonio eran dos asuntos muy diferentes. Algo palpitó en su estómago. Tomó la blusa del suelo y puso la ropa en la cama antes de dirigirse a la cómoda y abrir el cajón superior.

—Y tú me oíste —dijo tan firme como pudo— Gracias, pero no. Jacob es el hombre a quien amo y es el hombre con quien me voy a casar.

— Siéntate, Bella, estás temblando.

— ¿Puedes salir de aquí y dejarme sola? —lo encaró con una furia in descriptible.

—No —la miró con intensidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —exclamó. De pronto, estaba tan agitada que no se dio cuenta de que blandía en la mano unas bragas de encaje blanco. Su torturador sonrió— ¿Una disculpa? ¿Eso es? ¿Quieres una disculpa por la forma en que me metí en tu casa, te insulté y te pegué?

— No olvides que también trataste de seducirme —le recordó, socarrón.

— ¡No es cierto! —Bella se percató tarde de que estaba bromeando— Deja de ser tan arrogante —murmuró. Por fin vio su prenda y la metió de nuevo en el cajón, ruborizada.

— Entonces trata de convencerme de que amas al tonto que está allá abajo —se burló Edward— Dios mío —suspiró y se puso de pie— No puede ser más de un año mayor que tú.

—Tres años más —corrigió la chica.

—Parece ser más joven —se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Y qué edad tienes tú? —Bella decidió molestarlo a su vez— ¿Treinta y un años, treinta y dos?

— Tengo treinta y cuatro —reconoció que había una diferencia de catorce años entre él y Bella.

— ¿Y crees que eso te hace más aceptable para mí que Jacob? No sé si eres un asaltacunas o sólo un viejo...

— Cuidado con lo que dices —le advirtió Edward. Bella calló, consciente de que una vez más estuvo a punto de llegar demasiado lejos con ese hombre— Te diré esto, Isabella Swan —prosiguió— Puede que te parezca viejo, pero sólo trata de besar a Jacob como me besaste a mí y ve cuál es su reacción. No es lo bastante hombre para una sirena tan ardiente como tú. Cásate con él y lo destruirás en una noche... O, peor aún, esconderás tus propios deseos bajo una actuación de jadeos inventados y estremecimientos forzados mientras te invade la frustración. Todo eso, menos asustar a tu pobrecito y adorado Jacob.

—Eres tan crudo —se atragantó y le dio la espalda para que él no viera su expresión de mortificación. Nunca permitió que Jacob la besara como ese hombre lo hizo. ¡Y tampoco sintió el deseo de besar a Jacob que la embargó al besar a Edward Cullen!

— ¿Es crudo sentenciarlos a ambos a una relación patética? —se burló— ¿Crees que serás feliz con él? ¿Crees que él lo será?

Él no lo sabrá, pensó Bella y se quedó de una pieza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba admitiendo.

— Demonios —gimió y sus hombros cayeron— Te odio.

— Bueno, es una emoción mucho más sana que el amor fraternal que sientes por él —se irritó— Y te prometo esto Bella... —la tomó de los hombros y la acercó, contemplándola con enojo y pasión—, cásate conmigo y yo satisfaré esas maravillosas pasiones que tienes, fuego con fuego, ansia con ansia...

— ¡Basta! —susurró, trémula. Tomó con una mano las solapas de su bata y su corazón palpitó al ver a ese hombre. De nuevo, era hipnotizada por sus ojos, por el fuego, por la necesidad de sentir el calor de su cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo.

— Te casarás conmigo —insistió— Por tu propio bien. Y si no puedes aceptar la verdad de eso, entonces te casarás conmigo por el bien de tu padre porque esa será la única manera en que él podrá conservar su compañía.

— ¡No! —jadeó y trató de alejarse.

— Sí —susurró. Pasó los dedos bajo su melena húmeda para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y exponer la piel cremosa de su cuello— ¿Sientes esto? —murmuró al poner la punta de su lengua sobre el pulso de su garganta. Lo hizo acelerarse— ¿Ves lo que puedo hacer con una simple caricia? Cásate conmigo, Bella, y te prometo que ni tú ni tu padre sufrirán por mi culpa —hundió la cara en su cuello y su lengua se deslizó sobre su candente piel.

El cuerpo de Edward palpitaba contra el suyo, sólido y muy excitado. Bella jadeó y trató de luchar contra la emoción que la invadía

— Por favor... —suplicó— No me hagas esto.

— Cásate conmigo —insistió con pasión— Y yo olvidaré todo el dinero que tu padre me debe, hasta el último...

— ¿Te debe dinero? —eso fue lo único que tuvo el poder de hacerla volver a la realidad.

— ¿No lo sabías? —Edward maldijo, enojado consigo mismo. Se separó de ella— Claro que me debe dinero —murmuró— Me debe mucho más de lo que vale su compañía —le informó, sombrío— Más de lo que podrías imaginar.

— Dios mío —de nuevo se deprimió. Era una pesadilla.

— Me pidió prestada una fuerte cantidad de dinero hace varios meses para pagar una deuda que adquirió... Y Swan's sirvió de garantía para el préstamo —le puso las manos en los hombros— Se suponía que me pagaría en tres meses, pero no tuvo la menor oportunidad de hacerlo cuando...

— Entonces, ¿por qué le prestaste el dinero, si sabías que no podía devolvértelo?

Edward no contestó. Parecía que ya había revelado demasiado.

— A menos de que lo hicieras para quedarte con la compañía, porque sabías que esa sería la única forma en que mi padre podría pagarte —Bella entrecerró los ojos.

— Pensé que te había explicado que lo que me debe es mayor que el valor de Swan's.

— ¿Qué otro motivo tenías para regalar tu dinero?

— Ya conoces la respuesta a eso, Bella —la miró a los ojos— Tú —aclaró con voz ronca.

— No... —se estremeció y se alejó, abrazándose con fuerza— Tratas de asustarme.

— Creo que yo me asusto a mí mismo. Nunca antes he deseado a una mujer tanto como te deseo a ti —se detuvo detrás de ella y le acarició los brazos— Y si crees que esto me gusta más que a ti, te equivocas. Sin embargo, por lo menos admite que te pasa lo mismo —continuó, ronco— Aún si no puedes confesarlo en voz alta frente a mí.

Entonces la volvió hacia él Y vio el horror de sus ojos y gruñó justo antes de besarla con fuerza.

Su cuerpo duro se apretó contra la frágil suavidad del de Bella. Era una sensación ardiente, desconocida, excitante. Edward la ansiaba, se percató Bella, y eso la emocionó a su vez. Le pasó las manos al cuello, acarició los hombros, esos músculos que anheló tocar desde que rozó su piel en la oscuridad del dormitorio de Edward.

Este tembló y gruñó y ella también se estremeció. Su espalda se arqueó cuando él deslizó la mano bajo la bata para acariciar los ansiosos senos. Floreció para él, consciente sólo de ese hombre, de ese beso, de lo que sus caricias le provocaban.

El beso se ahondó y la bata se deslizó de los hombros de la chica. Edward la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos mientras le hacía sentir la fuerza de su deseo. Hubo algo muy erótico en sentir la lana de su sweater sobre sus senos y Bella se movió contra él, en un movimiento seductor.

Hubo un llamado a la puerta antes que ésta se abriera con fuerza. Jacob entró en la habitación, furioso.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

— ¿SUELE entrar en la habitación de otros sin ser invitado? —Edward recobró la compostura mucho más rápido que Bella quien estaba temblando y sintiendo el dolor y el horror de Jacob como si fueran propios.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que esto sucede? —preguntó Jacob cortante.

— El suficiente —replicó Edward y se movió para ocultar a Bella con su cuerpo más ancho y alto. Con lenta deliberación empezó a cubrirla con la bata con suavidad. La chica estaba mortificada y ruborizada. Sintió que Edward le daba un beso en la frente y se estremeció con un resabio de deseo. Se aferró a él. Él le alzó la barbilla y vio el dolor y las lágrimas de culpa en sus ojos— Tranquila —murmuró y le dio un beso suave en la boca.

— ¿No la va a dejar en paz? —se disgustó Jacob— Por el amor de Dios, lleva mi anillo de compromiso.

— Lo cual me pareció una estrategia oportuna de su parte —afirmó Edward con calma.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —inquirió Jacob.

— Creo que usted ya lo sabe —miró a Jacob a los ojos— Sería mejor que cerrara la puerta si no desea que alguien más escuche esta conversación.

Jacob cerró la puerta y Bella se sobresaltó. Puso las palmas de las manos sobre el duro pecho de Edward y este la dejó ir. La chica inhaló hondo y se enfrentó a su prometido. Jacob estaba pálido y sus ojos negros mostraban su asombro ante la situación. Miraba a Edward Cullen con el deseo de apuñalarlo.

— ¿Son amantes, verdad? —la acusó con la mirada.

— Yo... —Bella tragó saliva, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Sí, somos amantes —contestó, Edward.

— No le hablaba a usted —los observó con un odio comprensible para la chica— ¿Bella?... —apeló con voz ronca.

La joven lo miró en silencio. ¿Qué podía decirle? Estaba triste por él, por ella y por todo el enredo que provocó esa noche. Y la verdad era que ella y Edward se volvieron amantes esa noche. Tal vez no como Jacob imaginaba pero casi. Bajó la vista y no dijo nada.

— Debí adivinarlo —rugió con despreció. — Cuando me mencionaste por vez primera el nombre de este maldito griego, debí adivinar que tu padre estaba tramando algo... Debí recordar que la historia tiene la costumbre de repetirse. Ustedes, los Swan, siempre han significado la muerte para mi familia.

— No, por favor, Jacob... —suplicó Bella— No entiendes nada, mi padre nada tuvo que...

— Claro que esto lo tramó él —se burló y la miró con desdén— Me odia tanto, que haría cualquier cosa para evitar que te cases conmigo. Te tendió una trampa... y eres tan tonta, que ni siquiera te das cuenta.

Tenía el derecho de sentirse traicionado por los Swan, reconoció Bella al ser invadida de nuevo por la culpa. De cierta manera, la historia se repetía. Diez años atrás, cuando sus respectivos padres riñeron, el padre de Jacob fue el que más perdió frente a Charlie, quien era más astuto y obligó a Billy Black a salir dé la compañía. Billy Black nunca más volvió a tener éxito en los negocios. De acuerdo a Jacob, murió hacía un año, muy desilusionado y amargado.

— Lamento que mi padre no te acepte, Jacob —susurró, avergonzada por la forma en que su propio padre se negó a que muriera el pasado, a pesar de que Jacob sí estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo... por ella. Estuvo dispuesto a olvidar su resentimiento por su amor— Pero esto nada tiene que ver con mi padre —insistió— Toda la culpa es mía —suspiró y se sintió muy cansada.

— Tienes toda la razón al decir eso —estaba palpitando de furia y humillación — Si no hubieras sido tan tonta... lo habríamos podido tener todo, ¡todo!

—Y ahora se marchará sin nada —intervino una voz profunda y sombría. Su total falta de compasión fue tan cruel que Bella jadeó.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Bella se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente al encararse a Edward.

— Sí, señor Cullen... —provocó Jacob—. ¿Por qué lo hace?

Era un reto y tan grave que todo pareció detenerse. Edward estaba tan quieto que Bella podía sentir su tensión, una amenaza tremenda. No sabía lo que era, pero existía.

Entonces Edward se movió y tomó a Bella de la cintura con posesividad.

— Bella acudió a mí —declaró— Y se entregó a mí. A diferencia del viejo Charlie, yo no comparto nada... nada. ¿Lo entiende?

— ¿Y espera que lo acepte y que me aleje así nada más? —Jacob alzó una ceja, desafiante. Parecía que ya no estaba enojado, tan sólo era una concha vacía y fría. Bella miró a un extraño. Un extraño alto, moreno y cínico. Y parecía que ella ya no era el meollo del asunto, que era desplazada por algo mucho más importante— Recuerde que ella lleva mi anillo. De seguro eso debe valer algo.

— Ah, sí —susurró Edward— El anillo —tomó la mano izquierda de Bella y le quitó la sortija, mientras los ojos de la chica eran arrasados de nuevo por las lágrimas— ¿Y qué precio pone... por su corazón roto, Black? —mencionó una cifra enorme que tensó a Bella y la hizo atragantarse de horror.

— El doble de eso se acercaría más a lo que pretendo.

— ¡Jacob! —se atragantó la joven, mareada e invadida por el asco.

— Es un trato —Edward le aventó el anillo a Jacob, quien lo atrapó.

— ¿Qué se siente ser vendida por el precio de un Rolls Royce? —inquirió Jacob al ver a Bella con una sonrisa dura y despreciable.

Bella se estremeció. Esa era la venganza de Jacob. Este aceptó el ofrecimiento de Edward sólo porque así sabía que podía herirla.

— Ten... —prosiguió Jacob y le envió de regreso el anillo. Bella lo atrapó por instinto— Guárdalo como un recuerdo —le indicó al abrir la puerta—No lo quiero... como tampoco te quiero a ti —los miró con insolencia— Nunca me ha gustado tener mercancía de segunda mano. No olvide el dinero, Cullen. No soy un hombre paciente.

Entonces se fue. Salió del cuarto y de la vida de Bella. La chica se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Nunca te perdonaré por esto —susurró con voz ronca. Ella conocía a Jacob y toda esa insolencia fue la manera de ocultar su dolor. Era la misma insolencia con la que hizo frente al rechazo de Charlie, con la que le relató a Bella la crianza que su padre le dio después de que la compañía se disolvió — ¿No bastaba con que quisieras arruinar a mi padre… también tenías que arruinar mi felicidad?

—No recuerdo haberte prometido la felicidad, Bella —murmuró con tranquilidad y le dio la espalda.

—No me refería a la esperanza de ser feliz contigo —exclamó con desprecio.

— ¿De veras crees que habrías sido feliz junto a ese mercenario? —su tono de voz fue aún más desdeñoso.

— Tenía que irse con su orgullo intacto —explicó y miró el pequeño anillo que yacía en su palma— La única forma de hacerlo era hacerme parecer insignificante junto a tu maldito dinero. Ustedes los hombres y su orgullo —suspiró, pensando en su padre, quien estuvo a punto de morir por su dignidad— Viven y mueren por ello. ¿Y qué con mi orgullo, mi respeto por mí misma? —inquirió, triste— Creo que nunca más volveré a sentirme limpia.

— ¿Y también me culpas por eso? Tú acudiste a mí para pedir ayuda. Bella —le recordó— No fue al revés.

— Debí ir con Jacob —susurró, mirando con tristeza el anillo.

— Tal vez —estaba harto con todo el asunto— Y no lo hiciste. ¡Ahora debes pagar el precio de tu error!

La puso de pie, tomó el anillo y lo metió en su bolsillo.

— Olvida a Black y a su maldito anillo —fue brusco— Ahora me perteneces —antes que ella pudiera evitarlo, la abrazó y la besó con fuerza. Cuando la soltó, Bella temblaba y sus ojos estaban nublados por el llanto— Un precio interesante, ¿no crees, agapi mou? —por vez primera demostró ser griego. Entrecerró los ojos al contemplar sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados por los besos— Y creo que estás muy dispuesta a pagarlo —la apartó de él con desprecio y Bella volvió a sentarse en la cama, vencida— Quiero que me prometas que me informarás si Black trata de comunicarse contigo —comentó Edward de pronto.

— ¿Por qué? —lo miró a los ojos— No creo que lo haga. No después de lo que acabo de hacerle. Me mataría antes que hablar conmigo de nuevo.

— No obstante, quiero que me lo prometas.

— Está bien —Bella encogió los hombros después de un momento— Tienes mi palabra... para lo que te pueda servir. Pero no volveré a saber nada de Jacob.

—De veras espero que tengas razón —murmuró, sombrío— Prefiero esperar que tengas razón, por tu bien Bella, y también por el de él...

La primera carta llegó tres días después, probando que Edward Cullen tenía razón. Jacob escribió con todo el dolor y la pasión que lo embargaban ahora y eso la hizo creer de nuevo en él.

_Rompí el cheque de Cullen. Sólo acepté su soborno porque sabía que te heriría, pero ni todo el dinero del mundo podrían compensar mi perdida. Te amaba... todavía te amo y sin importar lo que vi, no puedo creer que quisieras herirme de ese modo a propósito. Tiene que ser una treta muy elaborada con el fin de separamos. Tu padre siempre me ha odiado y quiere asegurarse de que yo nunca sea un miembro de tu familia. ¿Puedes volver a verme, querida? ¿Para que podamos hablar? Llámame, necesito verte. Necesito comprender..._

Bella se encontraba en el estudio de su padre, muy deprimida. Estaba desgarrada entre hacer lo que Jacob le suplicaba y saber que ninguna explicación cambiaría las cosas.

Se sentía atrapada. Atrapada por su propia estupidez y la preocupación por su padre. Y se obligó a reconocer que tenía un carácter muy débil, pues desde el momento en que Edward Cullen la besó, lo que sentía por Jacob cayó en el olvidó.

Se levantó y fue a tirar la carta a la basura. Desechada, igual que Jacob.

Pasó una semana antes que Charlie Swan pudiera estar en condiciones de hablar con Edward. Y fue una semana que atormentó y angustió a Bella quien recibía una carta de Jacob todos los días. En una de ellas, su ex prometido le hacía una pregunta inquietante:

_¿Te has preguntado por qué Cullen está tan deseoso de ayudar en la conspiración que se urde en nuestra contra? Swan's tiene propiedades muy importantes en el centro de Londres. Propiedades que cualquier corredor desearía comprar a cualquier precio. Pregúntaselo a tu padre si no me crees. Por ahora Swan's tiene problemas de flujo de efectivo, pero no es nada que no se pueda resolver una vez que tu padre esté bien de nuevo. Pero, ¿quién saldrá ganando si tu padre no se recupera y sucede lo peor? Estoy preocupado Bella, muy preocupado de que Cullen te esté manipulando para poder apoderarse de Swan's. Tenemos que vernos de nuevo, aunque sea tan sólo para hablar de mis sospechas..._

¿Acaso Edward mintió al decir que Swan's valía menos de lo que su padre le debía?

Esa carta fue similar a las otras. Bella se debatía entre nuevas incertidumbres. Y, como para confirmar las sospechas de Jacob, el mismo Edward estaba ahora tan frío y distante, que ella se estremecía sólo de verlo. Para ser un hombre que sentía un deseo incontrolable por ella, ni siquiera la había mirado desde que así lo declaró.

Iba todos los días, preguntaba por su padre y por ella con todo el interés de un extraño. Luego se retiraba al estudio de su padre para estudiar la correspondencia del hombre enfermo. Se marchaba y Bella se preguntaba si la locura que compartieron ya se habría extinguido.

Al final de una semana, su resentimiento por Edward Cullen se consolidó. Lo único que suavizaba su actitud hacia él era el cambio que Edward provocó en su padre. Charlie se esforzaba por sanar en vez de morir. De nuevo sus ojos brillaban con vida y ahora aceptaba que debía descansar. Bella resintió eso porque al parecer su padre quería recuperarse sólo para renovar sus esperanzas en la compañía y no por su hija.

—El doctor me dio permiso de hablar con tu padre hoy —anunció Edward con frialdad al llegar una mañana. Estaba tan atractivo que Bella perdió el aliento al verlo.

— Cambia de idea —le suplicó.

Estaban en el vestíbulo. Él tenía el aspecto de ser todo un hombre maduro, austero y decidido. Bella sintió la diferencia de edad y pensó que ella era muy joven para lidiar con ese hombre que se apoderaba de su vida

— ¿En qué sentido? —la miraba con intensidad y la chica sentía que era casi como si la acariciara. Se estremeció y retorció las manos.

— Acerca de tus deseos de casarte conmigo —tartamudeó. — Yo... tú... ni siquiera nos agradamos —exclamó con desesperación al ver que Edward no daba la menor señal de suavizarse.

—No tenemos que agradarnos para sentir lo que sentimos uno por el otro —señaló con profundo cinismo.

—Fue una locura, esa noche... todo quedó fuera de control. ¿No puedes... darle más tiempo a mi padre para que te devuelva el dinero? —sugirió, esperanzada.

— Olvidas que no quiero a Swan's —parecía que estaba fascinado con su agitación— Te deseo a ti —declaró con un susurro sedoso— Y por ti estoy dispuesto a ir en contra del sentido común y permitir que tu padre me pase todos sus problemas.

— Te odiaré hasta el día de mi muerte si me obligas a seguir con esto —prometió.

— Pues ódiame —replicó Edward al perder la paciencia. La jaló hacia él— Te casarás conmigo o te tomaré sin la dignidad del anillo y tu padre se quedará sin nada... no tendrá la menor concesión de mi parte.

Bella temblaba. En el momento en que Edward la tocaba, empezaba a invadirla una sensualidad ardiente. Él la contempló con tal deseo, que ella gimió antes que Edward gruñera a modo de respuesta y la besara de un modo que la hizo recordar la primera noche, cuando ese hombre cambió el curso de sus vidas y de sus deseos.

— Niégalo si quieres -la retó al separarse— Me deseas, Bella —declaró con voz áspera— Es algo que corre por tus venas, tanto como por las mías.

— Me das miedo —susurró con tristeza.

— Lo sé —la asió con menos fuerza y tomó su nuca con suavidad, debajo de la sedosa cascada de cabello— Pero creo que estás más asustada de ti misma —le acarició la mandíbula con gentileza, mirando con preocupación su pálido y ansioso rostro. La olió y suspiró al hacerlo— ¿Por qué no te facilitas las cosas y finges que estás enamorada de mí? — fue muy sarcástico— Nunca se sabe, si te esfuerzas, puede ser que llegues a convencerme. Hay mucho poder en el amor de una mujer por un hombre, Bella. Eso le puede comprar todo lo que desea en la vida.

— Salvo al hombre a quien de veras ama.

— No empieces de nuevo con eso —se alejó, harto — Sólo recuerda cuando veas ahora a tu padre, que tienes que hacerle creer que estás fascinada conmigo.

— ¿Edward? —vaciló, al pie de la escalera. Se volvió a verla. Los hermosos ojos de Bella lo despreciaron a pesar de que se lo bebió con la vista— Quiero saber cuánto durará... esta sentencia a la que quieres forzarme.

— Explícate —de nuevo era un hombre de negocios duro e intimidante.

— Si acepto casarme contigo... —Bella tragó saliva.

— Ya aceptaste —señaló al mirar su boca tantas veces besada. Bella se ruborizó y por fin decidió decirle lo que estuvo pensando durante toda la semana.

— Debes saber que los médicos me han advertido que no espere que mi padre —no pudo decirlo— El día en que se vaya será también el día en que mi compromiso contigo termine.

Edward no dijo nada. Se tensó más mientras observaba su pálido y joven rostro y sus angustiados ojos. Bella era consciente de que no tenía la facultad de negociar con él. Todo eso terminó el día en que le suplicó que la ayudara. Edward Cullen la deseaba. Y ella también. No tenía armas con que luchar contra él. Sólo tenía que mirarlo para que sus sentidos volvieran a despenar.

— Está bien —asintió al fin— Si... cuando llegue el momento y si todavía quieres disolver nuestro matrimonio, no te detendré.

— Gracias —era muy consciente de que le hacía una concesión cuando no era necesaria.

— No me lo agradezcas Bella —volvió a burlarse— Después de todo, la condición también se aplicará a mí. Puede ser que para entonces me alegre de ya no tener nada que ver contigo.

La miró con dureza un momento más y la chica sintió el impacto con un estremecimiento que la tensó y la hizo palidecer. Él sonrió. Supo que había ganado, igual que ganaba todas las batallas que entablaban. Pero no había amor y el deseo sexual podía extinguirse tan rápido como surgía. Bella sólo le exigió lo que él mismo quería tener: una salida para cuando terminara el ansia que se apoderaba de él.

Edward se alejó y subió por la escalera. Bella se quedó pasmada cuando algo terrible la hizo estremecerse.

¡No!, negó con fuerza y huyó para ocultarse al sentir la sospecha de estar enamorándose de él.

No pudo sacarse a Edward de la mente desde la vez en que él la miró con ansia. No entendía qué era, pero no se atrevía a que ese hombre se acercara a ella. Ahora tenía que preguntarse si siempre supo en el fondo que ese hombre representaba una amenaza para ella.

Edward Cullen era un hombre de pasiones fuertes. Bella lo había visto por lo menos con cuatro mujeres diferentes en ocasiones distintas. Todas lo trataban con la intimidad que sólo se tienen los amantes. Bella siempre supo que nunca hubiera podido competir a ese nivel. Y también estuvo Jacob, el amable Jacob que nunca fue una amenaza para sus emociones.

El dolor la invadió al hacerse esa última confesión. Por fin reconoció que confundió la amistad con el amor en el caso de Jacob.

Jacob tenía el derecho de odiarla y despreciarla. Y Bella no entendía por qué no era así. Ella misma se odiaba y despreciaba... y a Edward Cullen porque él la obligó a enfrentar la verdad.

Pasó una hora antes que pudiera reunir el valor necesario para entrar en la habitación de su padre. Charlie descansaba sobre una montaña de almohadas y Edward estaba en la silla que la propia Bella ocupó al cuidar a su padre.

—Parece que por fin has recuperado la sensatez en lo que a Black se refiere —comentó el padre con una sonrisa al verla— Ustedes no fueron hechos el uno para el otro —rezongó con arrogancia.

Pero habrían podido ser muy felices pues compartían los mismos gustos y aversiones. Se conocieron cuando Jacob entró al grupo musical en el que ella tocaba; Bella recibió una grata sorpresa al enterarse de que era el mismo Jacob Black a quien no veía desde la infancia. Se entendieron bien desde el principio y a pesar de la amargura que existió entre sus padres.

Nunca quisieron separarse. Fue necesario que Edward Cullen se apareciera para lograrlo. Lo miró con odio. ¿Qué interés compartían, salvo ese deseo animal y físico?

Edward la miró y alzó la ceja. Alargó una mano para acercarla. Bella apretó los dientes y se lo permitió. Se ruborizó cuando Edward no se con formó con tomarla de la mano y la sentó en su regazo.

—Tu padre nos da su bendición, _matia mou_ —murmuró con calidez. Le apretó la cintura para que ella sonriera de modo convincente

Bella sonrió, a fuerza de voluntad. Los hombres se miraron, cómplices, y la chica quedó intrigada. ¿Tendría Jacob razón?, se preguntó, suspicaz. ¿Acaso ese era el resultado que su padre planeó desde hacía tiempo? Bella recordó que éste se molestó al ver que ella rechazaba a Edward. Claro que la idea le pareció absurda; su padre no podría inventar un infarto sólo para obligar a su hija a acatar sus deseos.

— Hacen una pareja magnífica —sonrió Charlie— Me muero de ganas por ver a los hijos que tendrán. Va a ser una mezcla interesante.

Algo despertó en el interior de la chica. Algo que no pudo explicar y que Edward también sintió pues se tensó. Bella se estremeció.

— Tendrás que ser paciente por un tiempo, Charlie —murmuró Edward y la calidez de su cuerpo le cortó la respiración a Bella— Esperaremos unos años antes de tener hijos. Bella es muy joven todavía. Primero tiene que acostumbrarse a ser mi esposa antes de...

— Tonterías. La madre de Bella era muy joven cuando dio a luz a esta jovencita.

Y está muerta, se deprimió Bella. Después de pasar la vida tratando de complacer a un hombre que no ocultaba que su verdadero amor era su empresa.

Se puso de pie confundida de nuevo. ¿Acaso tendría un destino similar al de su madre? ¿Atada a un matrimonio sin amor con un hombre que no le ofrecía más que la satisfacción de su cuerpo? ¿Qué otra cosa haría el tener hijos con él, más que atraparla aún más en ese infierno? Al final, su madre ya no pudo soportar su infelicidad, hizo sus maletas y abandonó a su esposo y a su hija. Fue una ironía, pero murió en un accidente, cuando un conductor ebrio la hizo salir de la carretera.

Sin embargo, algo despertó en ella al pensar en tener un hijo de Edward. Tal vez un sentimiento maternal natural o algo... mucho más aterrador.

Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de los hombres. Sabía que la miraban, su padre con sorpresa y Edward con una intensidad quemante.

— Como dije, tenemos mucho tiempo para tomar ese tipo de decisiones —comentó Edward, rompiendo el silencio.

— Pero Edward, tú y yo íbamos a...

— Es hora de que me vaya, Charlie —intervino Edward y dejó al anciano con la boca abierta. Miró a Bella con el ceño fruncido — ¿No vienes, Bella?

La chica estaba en el otro extremo del cuarto, mirando con fijeza un retrato que estaba sobre la chimenea, estudiando el hermoso y sonriente rostro de su madre, pintado cuando era feliz con su familia. Yo nunca abandonaré a una hija mía, pensó con fiereza. ¡Nunca!

— Bella... —la voz profunda la hizo volverse hacia Edward con lentitud, Este tenía la mano extendida, a modo de invitación. La joven la observó con detenimiento, sintiéndose aislada del resto del mundo. La mano permaneció extendida, con la palma apuntando hacia arriba. Los largos dedos se curveaban al final, invitantes, urgiéndola a que se acercara.

Como si estuviera en un sueño, la chica se acercó, atraída por una fuerza más poderosa que su voluntad. Al llegar, dejó de apretarse el brazo izquierdo con la mano. Estaba tan tensa que no podía respirar con facilidad. Estaba en un estado intermedio entre el ahora y el nunca jamás.

Edward le apretó los dedos con los suyos y Bella quedó fascinada por la vida palpitante que parecían infundirle. Aspiró profundo y suspiró con dificultad. Edward frunció el ceño, preocupado.

Se despidieron de Charlie y Edward la sacó de la habitación y la llevó hacia la escalera. La hizo bajar con suavidad y firmeza y juntos salieron de la casa.

El sol la cegó un momento y Bella cerró los ojos. El auto de Edward estaba frente a la casa. Edward la hizo subir y luego lo puso en marcha, alejándose sin preguntarle si quería acompañarlo o no.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

— ¿CUANDO fue la última vez que saliste de esa casa? —preguntó Edward.

—No lo recuerdo —contestó la chica observando al exterior. Se sentía extraña y deprimida. No tenía energía ni siquiera para hablar.

— ¿Has salido desde la vez que yo te traje?

Bella lo pensó y negó con la cabeza. No, no había salido. Estuvo tan ocupada con lo que pasaba con su vida, que no tuvo deseos de hacer nada más. Y las cartas de Jacob la preocuparon mucho. Ella le escribió una larga misiva tratando de explicarle la situación, pero nunca la envió. No quería alentarlo. No sabía qué rumbo tomaría su vida, pero no volvería con Jacob. El hombre que estaba a su lado se encargó de ello, con el poder despiadado de su sensualidad y el control que tenía sobre el destino de su padre. Jacob pertenecía al pasado. Bella no creía que pudiera perdonarse alguna vez el haberlo herido de esa manera.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —inquirió, desganada.

—A algún lugar donde te puedas relajar un poco —volvió a mirarla con intensidad— Estás a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, lo sabes.

¿De veras?, se preguntó. Tal vez era cierto. Y la culpa de ello también era de Edward Cullen. No podía con la confusión, no podía entender cómo, en el espacio de unas horas ese hombre pasó de ser el enemigo acérrimo de su padre y ahora era su amigo más querido. Cada vez que trataba de sacar el tema a colación, su padre se negaba a contestar, sólo decía algo semejante a "más vale malo conocido, que bueno por conocer". Bella no entendía nada y menos aún por qué sólo le bastaba mirar a ese hombre para de nuevo sentir el deseo de su cuerpo. No podía justificarlo ante sí misma. Debería odiarlo, entonces, ¿por qué lo deseaba tanto? Su propio deseo le parecía más difícil de aceptar y disculpar, que el deseo que Edward sentía por ella. ¿Qué era ella, un animal como él? Se estremeció. Se agradaba cada vez menos a sí misma. Tenía la sensación de ser tan sólo una hembra en celo.

El auto disminuyó de velocidad y Bella trató de ver en dónde estaban.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —inquirió con dureza.

— Para que puedas relajarte, como te dije, y que ya no te preocupes tanto por la enfermedad de tu padre.

— ¿Aquí? —estaba atónita al ver la mansión blanca. ¡Ese sería el último lugar en donde podría relajarse!

— No empieces a imaginarte cosas. No te he traído con la intención de seducirte.

El cínico comentario la hizo ruborizarse. Bella sonrió, cuando Edward la ayudó a bajar del auto.

— Sabes, Bella, si pudieras confiar en mí un poco, tal vez descubrirías que no soy el maniático sexual que me consideras.

La joven no dijo nada. ¿Cómo podría confiar en él cuando ni siquiera confiaba en ella misma? De nuevo la terrible atracción volvía a la vida. ¡Y sólo la estaba tomando del codo!

Dejó que la metiera en la misma casa e la que, hacía tan sólo una semana, la echó con tanta furia.

— ¡John! —llamó Edward en el momento que entraron en el vestíbulo.

El mismo hombre a quien Bella recordaba haber visto en el vestíbulo se apareció. Miró con curiosidad a Bella y a su jefe.

— Dile a la señora Lukas que prepare algo de comer y lo sirva junto a la piscina —ordenó con rapidez— Y luego tómate el resto del día. Hoy ya no trabajaremos —caminaba con Bella mientras hablaba— Ah, a propósito... —se detuvo y Bella chocó contra él. Edward la estabilizó al tomarla de los hombros— Ella es Isabella Swan. Nos vamos a casar en tres semanas así que ve qué es lo que se necesita de inmediato —se volvió e ignoró con arrogancia las dos caras atónitas que lo miraban. Tomó a Bella del brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo— Pero hoy no, John —prosiguió Edward por encima del hombro— Quiero tener paz y tranquilidad para estar con mi prometida.

— Sí... señor —tartamudeó el pobre John. Edward abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a Bella en una habitación con paredes y techo de cristal que la hizo olvidar el anuncio que Edward acababa de hacer.

— ¡Oh! —jadeó la chica. Observó el lujoso cuarto iluminado por la luz del sol que se colaba del techo. En la habitación había una piscina. Sillas y mesas de plástico blanco estaban alrededor y sus suaves cojines eran invitantes. A pesar de que afuera el aire era fresco, el lugar era húmedo, lo cual significaba que la alberca tenía calefacción.

— ¿Qué mejor lugar para relajarse que pasar una hora aquí? —comentó Edward. Ya se quitaba la corbata y la chaqueta.

Bella lo miró y empezó a emocionarse al ver cómo la delgada tela de su camisa revelaba lo que estaba debajo. Eso despertó recuerdos turbadores de vello rizado, de piel suave...

— No puedo nadar aquí —se quedó sin aliento— No traje qué ponerme.

— No es problema —mostró una puerta cerca de la piscina— Allí encontrarás algo adecuado... —ya se dirigía hacia otra puerta— Tienes diez minutos para cambiarte y venir a nadar —añadió antes de desaparecer en la habitación.

Bella permaneció en su sitio un momento. Quería negarse pero no tenía valor para hacerlo. No era difícil imaginar que Edward no aceptaría una negativa. Si no se reunía con él en el lapso acordado, Edward se aseguraría de que lo hiciera.

— Maldito —murmuró.

Diez minutos después, salió con timidez del vestidor, vestida con un traje completo color azul brillante. Fue lo único que le gustó de una pila de trajes de baño para mujer. Y aún ese era demasiado escotado en los muslos y la delgada lycra se amoldaba a las curvas de su cuerpo. Se sentía casi desnuda, a pesar de no estarlo.

Edward ya nadaba de un extremo a otro de la piscina con los movimientos suaves del nadador nato. Su traje de baño blanco hacía muy poco por enfriar la afiebrada imaginación de la chica. Se mordió el labio y se metió en el agua tibia, alegrándose de estar fuera de vista antes que él se percatara de que ya estaba allí.

Edward se acercó a ella, respirando a intervalos regulares entre brazada y brazada. Bella admiró su elegancia y estilo hasta para nadar. Edward llegó a la orilla y se detuvo. La miró y Bella se tensó, esperando algo. Sin embargo Edward volvió a irse al otro extremo y la chica casi se desmaya por el alivio.

Le tomó tiempo, pero poco a poco empezó a relajarse. Edward sólo le sonreía y ella empezó a nadar con tranquilidad sintiendo que la tensión disminuía. Edward le prometió que no la seduciría y era obvio que cumpliría su promesa. Bella tuvo que sonreír.

Flotaba sobre la espalda cuando él se acercó al fin. El sol entraba por el domo de vidrio. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados pero al sentir la caricia en su mejilla los abrió y lo miró con preocupación.

— ¿Ya estás más relajada? —inquirió.

La joven asintió. Se avergonzaba de su actitud anterior y así se lo comentó.

— Has estado muy presionada —la disculpó Edward.

Bella sonrió. Todavía estaba muy presionada, pero ya no por su padre, sino por ese hombre moreno y atractivo que podía estremecerla sólo con verla.

— Todos tenemos que encontrar tiempo para relajarnos y jugar, Bella —sonrió y mostró sus dientes blancos y grandes— Hasta yo... aunque me consideres un demonio, necesito tiempo para divertirme.

Bella no pudo evitar reír y escuchó un sonido cristalino resonar bajo el domo de cristal.

— Eso está mucho mejor —murmuró con satisfacción— Me preguntaba si sabías sonreír.

— Lo mismo podría decirse de ti —se sonrojó un poco.

— Sí —estaba sombrío— Hasta ahora nuestra asociación no ha sido muy alegre —sonrió de nuevo y la tomó de la mano— Ve qué blanca es tu piel contra la mía. Parece que nunca has sido expuesta al sol.

Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago y se enderezó. Recorrió sin querer con la mirada su cuerpo bronceado y hermoso.

— Sólo porque ustedes los griegos son una raza de empedernidos adoradores del sol —contestó con desprecio fingido— Mientras que yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con mí tiempo.

Empezó a patalear en ese momento y se rió cuando él se hundió por la sorpresa cuando lo salpicó.

Bella estaba a punto de salir de la piscina cuando Edward la tomó de la cintura y la acercó. La abrazó para evitar que su cuerpo mojado y resbaloso huyera.

— No te atrevas a besarme —temió la chica al ver su intención en los oscuros ojos. Maldijo su estupidez de osar bromear con ese hombre.

— ¿Por qué no? —estaba muy divertido— Esta es mi piscina, mi agua y tú eres mi hermosa y exclusiva ninfa acuática. Te atrapé, así que puedo besarte cuando quiera.

Edward estaba parado en el fondo de la piscina pero Bella no era tan alta y no alcanzaba a tocar fondo. Tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros y sus dedos acariciaron su piel mojada. Vio sus fuertes hombros, su cuello musculoso y se le secó la boca al ver la línea enrojecida que era lo único que quedaba de la herida que le provocó una semana antes.

De pronto tuvo un ansia inmensa de besarle la herida.

— Por favor, Edward, suéltame —jadeó sin aliento, asustada por sus propios sentimientos.

— No —negó con la cabeza. Ese hombre bromista y divertido era tan peligroso como el hombre sexualmente hambriento al que Bella estaba acostumbrada. — Beso o castigo por mojarme —ofreció, generoso— Tú escoges.

— Yo... —la lengua humedeció sus labios, nerviosa. O beso, o ser hundida en el agua; se dio cuenta de que tenía que escoger el castigo. Edward esperaba que eso escogiera ella. Sin embargo, el beso fue una tentación muy real. Su boca estaba tan cerca de la suya, tan cerca que ella sólo tenía que moverse un poco para... — ¡Castigo! —exclamó para negar sus deseos traicioneros.

— Demasiado tarde —murmuró e hizo lo que ella ansió que luciera. Cerró la brecha que existía entre sus dos bocas hambrientas.

Fue fascinante la sensación de pérdida de peso afuera, en el agua, que era igual a la misma sensación de flotar que la invadía debido a la sensual intoxicación de ese beso. Edward la acercó más y las largas piernas de Bella se enredaron con las suyas de modo automático, bajo el agua. Bella podía sentir la textura de sus piernas velludas contra las suyas y las plantas de sus pies se frotaron con delicadeza sobre las pantorrillas de Edward.

— Abre la boca —pidió, ronco, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

— No —se derritió y lo hizo reír cuando él se dio cuenta de que no pensaba resistirse.

Y luego ya no hubo risas ni diversión cuando la pasión los dominó. El beso se ahondó por deseo mutuo y ambos se aferraron uno a otro con desesperado frenesí.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya —susurró una voz sedosa— Esto está... muy bien.

Esa voz tuvo el poder de devolverlos al presente Bella se congeló en los brazos de Edward quien se tensó al mismo tiempo y separó su boca de la suya.

— El destino parece arruinar nuestros... momentos más placenteros, _matia mou_ —murmuró con sequedad y suspiró con desagrado mientras Bella hundía el ruborizado rostro en su cuello. — Hola, Heidi —saludó Edward. No alzó la vista, mantuvo a Bella cerca de él, besándole la ruborizada mejilla como si la presencia de la otra mujer no importara nada— Esto es... una sorpresa.

No era amable y ambas mujeres lo sabían. Bella lo empujó y su vergüenza fue total cuando Edward le dio un beso final en la boca antes de aceptar alejarse... pero sólo para asirse al borde de la piscina. De esa manera atrapó a Bella entre el muro y su propio cuerpo.

— Suéltame —susurró, incómoda. No alzó la vista. Era demasiado consciente de la otra mujer. Estaba irritada ante su propio comportamiento... ¡debieron estar tan concentrados uno en el otro, que ni siquiera la oyeron entrar!

— No —se negó y volvió su atención a la intrusa— Creí haber dado órdenes de que no se nos molestara... pero... —suspiró con fastidio— creo que me equivoqué.

— Ya conoces a la señora Lukas, querido —contestó Heidi— Sabe que nunca te refieres a mí.

— ¿Eso crees? — era una especie de batalla entre iguales— Qué estúpido fui al no ser más claro.

— Mucho —asintió Heidi— ¿Vas a quedarte más tiempo en la piscina, Edward? Si es así, será mejor que me desvista y que me meta también al agua.

— No si valoras tu salud, Heidi —al fin, Edward se apartó de Bella para salir de la piscina.

— Vaya, qué modestos estamos hoy, ¿no? —retó Heidi al ver el pequeño traje de baño blanco— Hacía años que no te veía usar traje de baño, Edward, varios años.

— ¿Quieres que te dé una bofetada, zorra? —amenazó Edward. Bella recordó que así la llamó el día de la fiesta. Era obvio que esos dos eran amantes... como lo fueron esa noche en que se abrazaron y besaron.

Edward ofreció a Bella la mano para ayudarla a salir del agua. Esta más bien quería desaparecer para siempre en el fondo de la piscina para no enfrentarse a la burla de los ojos de Heidi. Sin embargo, eso mismo le dio valor. Alzó la barbilla y aceptó la mano de Edward, quien la sacó con facilidad del agua

—Gracias —murmuró.

—Es un placer —se burló— Déjame presentarte a... una vieja amiga mía —era obvio que el "amiga" sustituía a "amante" pensó Bella con celos — Bella —la acercó más mientras Heidi los contemplaba con desdén — me gustaría que conocieras a una vieja amiga de la familia: Heidi Mandraki. Isabella Swan, Heidi —prosiguió con el mismo tono cauteloso y abrazó a Bella— Mi futura esposa.

Hubo un silencio pasmado. La compostura de Heidi desapareció y se quedó rígida como un pilar.

— No puedes hablar en serio, Edward —jadeó, horrorizada, incrédula.

— Es una verdadera sorpresa, ¿no te parece? —ignoró el horror de Heidi— Estás atónita —concedió— Y tienes razón. Yo también lo estoy.

— Pero, ¿qué... qué hay con?... —tartamudeó y Bella deseó estar a millones de kilómetros de distancia— ¿Está enterada tu madre de esto?

¿Qué madre? Bella ni siquiera sabía que Edward tenía madre.

— Claro —le aseguró con calma— Yo mismo se lo informé por teléfono ayer. De lo contrario no te lo estaría contando, Heidi. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta a mi madre el protocolo.

— Sí... —Heidi entrecerró los ojos y contempló a Bella. Recuperó la compostura— ¿Puedo felicitarla, señorita Swan? —alzó la mano larga.

Dios mío, pensó Bella al estrechar muy brevemente esa mano, quiere matarme.

— Gracias —contestó con la mayor frialdad que pudo.

— Y a ti también, querido por supuesto... —sonrió con calidez y seducción a Edward y alzó el rostro para que la besara.

Edward soltó a Bella para hacerlo y Bella fue testigo de un casto beso en la mejilla. Cuando se separaron, Heidi sonreía con la satisfacción de un gato.

— Creo que esto merece festejarse con champaña, ¿no te parece? —sugirió— Edward, ¿por qué no vas a ver si tienes una botella fría en alguna parte mientras tu prometida me cuenta todo acerca de su romance? —sugirió Heidi con voz sedosa.

— Qué buena idea —le ofreció una brillante sonrisa a Bella y le dio un beso en los fríos labios.

No te atrevas a dejarme sola con ella le advirtió la chica con la mirada Edward sonrió aún más. Bella se percató que estaba muy divertido con lo que pasaba. ¡Debía parecerle muy gracioso que su futura esposa y su amante se enfrentaran!

— No tardaré nada —le aseguró y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. Se alejó, silbando, y dejó a Bella con la sospecha de que él quería ver cuál de las dos seguía con vida cuando regresara.

Bueno, pues ella no pensaba pasar la prueba.

— Si me disculpa, voy a cambiarme mientras…

— ¿Huye, querida? — retó la voz seductora— No puedo culparla. Fue muy malo de parte de Edward no contarle nada acerca de mí.

Bella alzó la cabeza y encaró a la otra mujer con frialdad.

— Bueno, lo sé todo acerca de usted, señorita Mandraki…. Usted es... la vieja amiga de Edward —comentó con dulzura.

— Querida —sonrió con burla— hay mucho más entre nosotros que una simple amistad.

— Qué bien —comentó con torpeza. Bella se negó a tragar el anzuelo. Aunque era una masa de antagonismo por dentro.

— Sabe, su madre no la aceptará —declaró Heidi— Esme tiene ideas muy estrictas y anticuadas en lo que se refiere a su único hijo. No cree en la mezcla de razas. Una griega será la esposa de Edward y él lo sabe, lo cual... —miró con curiosidad a Bella— lo cual me intriga más acerca de este precipitado compromiso.

Si quería poner más incómoda a Bella con la idea de casarse, lo estaba logrando. A la chica no le agradaba la posibilidad de tener a una suegra entrometida ni hostil.

— No me voy a casar con su madre —mantuvo su expresión fría.

— Tampoco se casará con su hijo, si Esme puede evitarlo —declaró Heidi con certeza— Swan... —murmuró, pensativa— Swan... ¿por qué me parece conocido el nombre? —estudió a Bella un momento y entonces sonrió— Ah, sí. ¿No es Charlie Swan quien tiene varias propiedades en el centro de Londres? —musitó con voz sedosa— Las que Edward ha querido apropiarse desde hace varios meses, a menos de que me equivoque...

No, no está equivocada, pensó Bella deprimida. Bajó la vista y Heidi sonrió al ver su reacción.

— Me pregunto si eso la hará más aceptable ante los ojos de Esme —prosiguió Heidi— Los griegos favorecen mucho los matrimonios por dinero. Y nunca se sabe, varios millones de libras en propiedades y bienes raíces pueden hacerla entrar a la familia... Y dígame, señorita Swan; ¿qué se siente ser comprada y vendida de ese modo? —la retó.

— Espere un momento... —Bella alzó la barbilla, muy enojada— No tiene ningún derecho de...

— ¡Tengo todos los derechos! —intervino Heidi, desenvainando la espada al fin, y reveló su furia— Edward es mío, ¿me oyó? —se acercó a Bella, amenazadora— Siempre lo ha sido. Hemos sido amantes durante años.

— ¿Lo cual... qué hace de usted, para ser exactos? —retó Bella a su vez.

— Si cree que él dejará de venir conmigo sólo porque va a casarse con usted, entonces es una tonta —Heidi palideció— Usted, con su fría pasión inglesa, ¿qué tiene para retener a un hombre como Edward Cullen de volver a buscar favores... más satisfactorios?

Bella miró a Heidi con infinito desprecio.

— La virginidad, señorita Mandraki —se sorprendió casi tanto como Heidi al oír su contestación— ¿No es eso tan apreciado por los griegos como la propiedad que yo aportaré a nuestro matrimonio? —Heidi no lo sabía pero esas palabras la herían también— De seguro, hasta su madre, que tiene tantos principios y valores tradicionales, verá la ventaja de tener una nuera que no ha estado divirtiéndose, como nos gusta decirlo a nosotros, los fríos ingleses.

Bella se dio cuenta de que dio en blanco cuando el bello rostro griego se contorsionó por la furia. Logró apartarse antes que Heidi la abofeteara.

Se lanzó a la piscina con más urgencia que gracia. Su corazón estaba acelerado por haber tenido que soportar esa desagradable escena y permaneció sumergida hasta que oyó alejarse el taconeo de la otra mujer que salía del cuarto. Sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que esa terrible mujer no iba a atacarla dentro del agua.

—Dios mío —jadeó cuando al fin salió a respirar. Se apoyó en el borde de la piscina.

—Las griegas son famosas por su mal humor —comentó una voz sedosa.

Bella se sobresaltó. Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y llevaba en el brazo una hielera con una botella de champaña.

— ¿Qué tanto oíste? —lo miró con furia indecible.

— Me temo que no mucho —parecía desilusionado—. Pero por la expresión de Heidi, parece que saliste ganando. Bien hecho. Aunque creo que ahora tendré que mimarla mucho para hacerla recuperar el buen humor.

— ¡Vaya! —sintió asco por él— ¡Me voy de aquí, antes que lleguen más... de tus mujeres a afirmar su derecho de propiedad! —nadó hacia la escalera y salió del agua. Caminó con irritación hacia la puerta contra la cual Edward estaba apoyado.

— Bella, mi amor, tienes que terminar con tu costumbre de salir de mi casa vestida a medias — su burla la hizo detenerse y mirarlo con odio. Edward la recorrió con mirada insolente — No puedo permitir que mi esposa exhiba… —volvió a observarla — sus encantos para que todos los vean.

— Todavía no soy tu esposa. —replicó y se ruborizó. Esta vez se dirigió al vestidor, enojada porque Edward tenía razón: ella tenía la intención de salir de la casa así, en traje de baño.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —ofreció, socarrón.

— ¡Vete al demonio! —rugió y cerró la puerta con violencia.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

CUANDO Bella volvió a salir, Edward estaba sentado junto a la piscina, esperándola. De nuevo estaba vestido. Sólo su cabello mojado revelaba que no había pasado toda la mañana frente a su escritorio. Bella sintió la boca seca al verlo y maldijo su reacción instantánea cada vez que lo veía.

— Ustedes son amantes —lo acusó, desde el otro extremo de la piscina.

— Heidi y yo somos muchas cosas uno para el otro —contestó con tranquilidad.

— Como dije antes, eres despreciable.

— ¿Qué se siente desear a un tipo tan despreciable como yo? —alzó las cejas.

La chica se ruborizó por la desesperación. Tenía razón. Lo deseaba al tiempo que lo odiaba con fuerza.

— Me gustaría que me llevaras a casa, por favor.

— De eso estoy seguro, pero todavía no. No hasta que te hayas sentado y comido algo —señaló la bandeja que el ama de llaves debió llevar mientras Bella se cambiaba de ropa— Necesitamos hablar y además estás demasiado delgada. Debes haber perdido peso desde la primera vez que te vi.

No podría recordarlo con precisión con tantas mujeres que pasaban por su vida, ¿ó si? Bella estaba sorprendida. Se quedó en su sitio. No sabía si ir a su lado o salir de la casa. ¡Ya estaba harta de Edward!

— Si tengo que ir por ti no te gustará.

Edward también leía la mente. Se armó de valor para sentarse frente a él. Escogió un emparedado. Evitó verlo mientras Edward bebía el café. Bella estaba esperando el momento en que él decidiera "charlar".

Tomó otro emparedado.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Black desde la semana pasada?

Bella se petrificó.

— No —mintió y su corazón se aceleró. Él no podía estar al tanto de las cartas de Jacob, ¿o sí? Ella las tiró todas— ¿Le diste su cheque como prometiste? —sintió la confianza de hacerle la pregunta.

— Estoy seguro de que habrás considerado las consecuencias si descubro que me mientes —ignoró el reto y le hizo la advertencia con calma.

— ¿Y acaso me informarás tú de las veces que estés en contacto con la hermosa Heidi a partir de ahora? —lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo? —sonrió— Vi que estabas celosa. Los celos ocultan la verdad y la verdad es que no puedo prometerte no ver a Heidi porque... de vez en cuando tenernos asuntos que nos unen.

— No hay que olvidar los nexos familiares —manifestó Bella sin creer lo que decía. Edward no tenía intenciones de mantenerse alejado de la hermosa Heidi.

— Dices bien —asintió— También es hija de la mejor amiga de mi madre. Mientras que Jacob no tiene el menor pretexto para ponerse en contacto contigo.

— Salvo nuestra música —intervino Bella. Tomó otro emparedado. Tal vez nadar le abrió el apetito... o quizá los besos. No, desechó ese último pensamiento— Jacob y yo pertenecernos al mismo grupo musical —explicó contenta de tener algo con que molestarlo— Así que tendremos que vernos una o dos veces por semana —encogió los hombros.

— Lo cual saca a colación otro... delicado asunto —susurró y Bella se tensó. Sabía que no le agradaría el siguiente comentario— Tu educación universitaria.

Bella dejó a un lado el emparedado, confirmando sus sospechas.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? —estaba a la defensiva— Empiezo un nuevo semestre en octubre y eso... —se atragantó al verlo negar con la cabeza. Se deprimió sólo de verlo— ¡No! —se negó a creerle— No puedes hablar en serio. No puedes quitarme mi música.

— Tienes que entenderlo —la urgió— Será imposible que sigas estudiando una vez que nos casemos —estaba muy triste. De veras lo lamentaba— Salgo demasiado y quiero que me acompañes en mis viajes. Seremos marido y mujer en todos los aspectos, Bella. Quiero que estés a mi lado en cualquier cama en donde tenga que dormir.

— No —se puso de pie. Edward todavía tomaba su mano fría y temblorosa— No dejaré mis estudios por ti. Viviré aquí en tu casa, contigo. Y aquí seremos lo que quieras que seamos. Pero no echaré por la borda años de estudio sólo porque piensas que el lugar de tu esposa es estar para siempre a tu lado.

— Doy muchas fiestas —insistió— Será natural que seas la anfitriona... en cualquier país en el que estemos. Quiero que asumas ese papel —sus ojos se endurecieron— No tendrás tiempo para tus estudios universitarios, Bella. Lo siento, pero así es.

— No —negó con la cabeza— No, me niego a aceptar.

Edward la observó un momento, su rostro decidido y molesto. Algo cruzó por su expresión, ¿dolor o irritación? De pronto, la soltó.

— En realidad no te estoy dando la opción —declaró al fin sin sentimiento. La vio palidecer sin parpadear.

Tenía que ser una broma, pensó la chica. No era tan malo, ¿o sí? Sólo trataba de asustarla, de hacerla creer que él controlaba sus...

— Claro —prosiguió cuando la chica no pudo emitir ningún sonido—, si crees que tu música vale más que el tratar de tener un matrimonio de éxito conmigo, entonces por favor olvídate de nuestro casamiento. ¿Qué derecho tengo de negarte eso? ¿Acaso vale más la música que la salud y felicidad de tu padre?

— Dejaré mis estudios —se hundió en su silla, derrotada, como siempre.

Edward debió sentirse triunfante, pero tan sólo la miró con amargura.

— Así que luchas conmigo a muerte cuando te pido algo para mí. Pero en cuanto menciono a tu padre y su amada compañía, te rindes sin pensarlo dos veces.

— De eso se trata todo, ¿no? —lo odió como nunca— De mi padre y su empresa... de lo contrario, no estaría aquí sentada contigo.

— Eso es cierto —murmuró. Entonces, sin advertencia alguna, puso su mano con fuerza sobre la de la chica, sobresaltándola— Ahora, me dirás toda la verdad —exigió, molesto— Y me dirás todo acerca de esas cartas secretas de amor que has estado recibiendo de tu adorado Jacob.

— ¿Sabes lo de las cartas? —lo miró con horror.

— Lo sé todo —confirmó con desprecio— No te daré la oportunidad de que me engañes con Jacob Black —fue rotundo— Ninguna mujer me hace quedar como un tonto... sobre todo una mentirosa consumada como tú has demostrado serlo. Ni una mujer que tiene la tendencia de escurrirse en los dormitorios de los hombres cuando siente deseos de hacerlo.

— Eso no es justo —se defendió de inmediato— Cuando fui a tu habitación esa noche no fue para…

— Seducirme —terminó cuando ella no pudo decir la palabra— ¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro? —se burló— Es posible que lo hayas planeado desde siempre para... colocarme en una situación comprometedora y así poder chantajearme para que dejara en paz a Swan's. Arruinarías mi reputación al contarle a todos cómo fui yo capaz de seducir a la hija de un hombre enfermo mientras que al mismo tiempo le robaba su compañía.

En ese momento Bella entendió qué estaba pasando.

—Leíste las cartas de Jacob —suspiró Bella y trató de recordar cómo lo escribió Jacob.

_Podríamos amenazar con decirle a todo el mundo que él te chantajeó y sedujo. Piensa en lo mucho que él estaría dispuesto a pagar para callar semejantes rumores. Es un hombre de negocios y depende de sus contactos sociales para hacer tratos. Se volvería un paria social si se supiera que fue capaz de seducir a la hija de un anciano enfermo mientras le arrebataba su compañía. Con una astuta planeación, podríamos hacerlo pagar lo suficiente como para hacer que Swan's recupere sus pérdidas. Entonces no le quedaría otro remedio a tu padre que el aceptarme y estar agradecido de que lo hayamos salvado de las garras del ambicioso Cullen._

— ¿Cómo las conseguiste? —lo miró con tristeza.

—Las saqué del basurero —se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

Claro, pensó. Qué tonta fue. Edward estuvo en el estudio de su padre todas las mañanas... después de que Bella estuvo allí para leer las cartas de Jacob y tirarlas. Fue una tonta al pensar en que él no tendría el des caro de leerlas.

— Jacob escribió muchas mentiras en esas cartas, Edward —murmuró con voz ronca— Estaba como loco y no quiero que mal interpretes sus palabras. Fue el dolor y la confusión de Jacob los que lo hicieron escribir así. Él no podía aceptar que ya todo hubiera terminado entre ambos.

— Y en tu opinión, ¿qué es verdad y qué mentira? —inquirió con cinismo — Tal vez sus insinuaciones acerca de mí son verdad o no lo son. O quizá la intensidad de su amor por ti es cierta... o tal vez falsa —de pronto le alzó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos— ¿Y qué hay acerca de esas súplicas de verte, Bella? ¿Fueron sólo deseos de parte de Jacob, o acaso has estado viéndolo a mis espaldas?

Bella apretó la boca para no contestarle. El ambiente se tornó tenso, lleno de desdén y enojo. Y siempre estaba presente el torrente sexual que complicaba cualquier cosa entre ellos dos.

— ¿Has estado viéndote con él? —los verdes ojos exigían una respuesta.

— ¿Por qué, acaso estás celoso? —lo retó y vio con fascinación cómo se ruborizaba. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba y sintió una alegría inmensa al descubrirlo.

— ¡Maldita! —jadeó y la odió por sorprenderlo. En ese momento, le acercó la cara y la besó con dureza. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sin aliento, por la emoción de una sensualidad ardiente y odiada— Ahora me dirás lo que quiero saber —insistió con voz ronca.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? —se llevó una mano a la boca hinchada— Quieres tomarlo todo de mí y no darme nada a cambio —no iba a llorar— Si no me dejas seguir con mis estudios, no te diré nada que no quiera.

Edward ya no se enojó. Mostraba una férrea decisión y nada de suavidad.

— Puedes tocar el piano hasta que los oídos me revienten en nuestra casa, Bella. Pero no podrás volver a la universidad después de las vacaciones de verano.

— Pero Jacob ni siquiera va a las clases —señaló con tristeza— Sólo al grupo musical. Ya no asistiré a eso —prometió con ansiedad— Dios —gimió al verlo necio y hundió el rostro entre las manos. Se preguntó con dolor si le quedaba algo que Edward no hubiera destruido ya en ella.

—Vamos —suspiró— Te llevaré a casa —parecía estar tan derrotado como ella.

El trayecto no fue agradable. Ninguno de los dos habló. Todo parecía estar dicho. Cuando Edward se estacionó frente a la casa, Bella se alegró al darse cuenta de que no apagó el motor. Eso significaba que no pasaría a la casa.

— Tengo que salir fuera unos días —la informó— John Calver, mi asistente, se pondrá en contacto contigo en relación a los preparativos de la boda. Déjale todo a él —era una orden— Todo lo que tienes que hacer antes que nos casemos, es comprarte un vestido digno.

—Negro, será negro como... —murmuró con amargura.

— Escúchame, tonta —la acercó, sobresaltándola por su enojo— Recuerda por quién hacemos esto. Y si eso no te ayuda a tragarte tus palabras, entonces recuerda esto —la tomó de la nuca— Sólo tengo que tocarte así —la besó con tal intensidad, que la dejó gimiendo cuando se alejó— para hacer que supliques más —concluyó como si no hubiera existido ese apasionado interludio.

— Desearía nunca haberte visto en mi vida —se atragantó, avergonzada y consciente de cómo palpitaban sus labios, ansiosos de más caricias.

— El sentimiento es mutuo —declaró— Me parece muy desagradable casarme con una chiquilla loca y confundida que no sabe cuándo debe callarse.

— Entonces ¿por qué te vas a casar?

— Ya sabes por qué —gruñó—. Porque no puedo quitarte las manos de encima.

— No tienes que casarte conmigo para hacerlo—señaló con cansancio— Estás en la posición de impartir órdenes... —desvió la mirada— ¿Qué no te he probado ya que haré lo que sea para hacer feliz a mi padre?

— Entonces alégrate de que esté dispuesto a casarme contigo para conseguir lo que quiero —suspiró— Entra, Bella, antes que esto degenere en una discusión peor. Y, Bella —añadió cuando ella se disponía a salir del auto— recuerda a quién debes ser leal ahora —advirtió— Black pertenece al pasado y allí es donde debe quedarse. No más mentiras. Ahora quiero saber incluso si te manda una tarjeta postal, ¿lo entiendes?

— Sí —lo entendía. Ahora pertenecía a Edward Cullen. Fue comprada, en cuerpo y alma.

Edward estuvo fuera una semana y Bella no sabía qué era peor: tenerlo a su lado constantemente o que estuviera ausente y que entonces su imaginación empezara a pensar en todas las cosas horribles que podrían sucederle.

Al final, fue a su piano en busca de un escape y memorizó una nueva pieza de Mozart.

— Qué bonito estuvo eso —comentó el padre cuando entró Bella en su cuarto, más tardé. Estaba muy restablecido y ahora ya podía sentarse en la silla, junto a la cama, aunque pasaba mucho tiempo dormido— Hasta ahora me doy cuenta, de lo mucho que he extrañado que toques el piano.

— No quise tocar cuando estuviste enfermo —explicó— Edward no quiere que prosiga con mis estudios una vez que nos casemos —confesó con profunda tristeza.

— Eso supuse —el padre la miró de modo penetrante— Te ama —sonrió como si eso lo explicara todo y Bella sintió deseos de llorar— Y los griegos pueden ser muy posesivos con sus mujeres. Tengan hijos. Después, si todavía quieres hacerlo, puedes pedirle que te deje regresar a tus estudios.

— ¿Acaso ustedes los hombres siempre se protegen unos a otros? —lo miró con enojo.

— Bella, a veces el amor es más importante que una carrera.

El amor, pensó la chica con depresión. ¿Qué era el amor? Tal vez si Edward y ella se amaran, ella podría aceptar con gusto cualquier sacrificio.

— Y piensa en lo feliz que harás a tu padre cuando tengas a tu primer hijo —añadió Charlie. Sus ojos brillaron con su antigua malicia, después de semanas de estar opacos y sin vida y Bella contuvo la réplica acerba que estuvo dispuesta a darle. Sin embargo, comentó:

— Así que ya no te importa que el padre de tus nietos sea el hombre a quien alguna vez quisiste matar y odiaste tanto, ¿verdad?

— Todo eso fue... un mal entendido —descartó y se retrajo como lo hacía cada vez que Bella quería hablar de él y de Edward— Yo... le debía dinero —añadió de pronto.

—Sí, Edward me lo dijo.

— ¿Eso hizo? —Charlie se sorprendió y añadió a la defensiva— Habría podido devolverle todo si el corazón no me hubiera fallado.

— Estoy segura de ello —manifestó, aunque no era cierto.

— Como están las cosas —cerró los ojos, cansado—, puedo estar más tranquilo ahora que él se hará cargo de Swan's. Hay muchos tiburones allá afuera, esperando atacar a un viejo enfermo como yo, Bella. Edward sólo era uno de ellos. Por lo menos, ahora que te vas a casar con él, sabré que todo por lo que he trabajado está seguro en la familia. Eso me da una gran satisfacción —suspiró— Asegúrate de tener un heredero y entonces moriré tranquilo.

¿Puedes verla?, se preguntó Bella al verse en el espejo. No, sonrió con desdicha. No se podía ver la cuerda que se estaba apretando en torno a su cuello, jalada por su padre a un extremo y por Edward al otro.

Era sábado por la noche. Edward pasaría a recogerla en unos momentos. John Calver la llamó el día anterior. Al parecer, Edward llegaba de Grecia ese día y su madre lo acompañaba para conocer a Bella y la invitaba a cenar.

Qué alegría, pensó con burla. Voy a ser inspeccionada para ver si reúno los altos requisitos que al parecer busca su madre en la esposa de su hijo. Bueno, ni siquiera la intimidante Esme podría quitarle su aplomo esa noche, pues Bella se había arreglado durante horas para asegurarse de que así fuera.

No obstante, estaba nerviosa al ver su aspecto final en el largo espejo. Su vestido era de seda y la cubría de la garganta a los pies. Lo había comprado para usarlo en una de las recepciones formales de su padre. Era un vestido tan clásico que la hacía parecer mayor que sus veinte años, dándole un aspecto elegante y mundano. El color azul turquesa brillante hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos y contrastaba muy bien con su cabello rojizo que estaba peinado con una trenza de moño. Su apariencia era digna y eso la tranquilizó bastante.

Ese fue el vestido qué usó la primera vez que vio a Edward, se recordó Bella mientras tomaba su bolso y su chal. Pero eso no significaba nada y descartó el nudo de su estómago. No se lo puso por ese motivo, sino porque era el vestido que mayor confianza le daba.

Alzó la barbilla y fue a despedirse de su padre.

Edward llegó a tiempo, muy guapo, vestido de etiqueta. La hizo perder el aliento de inmediato.

Él la recorrió con la mirada y no dijo nada.

— No tienes joyas —fue su único comentario y Bella se deprimió.

— No —se defendió— No me gustan las joyas.

— Entonces espero que aprendas a usar esto... —se adelantó y los sentidos de la chica reaccionaron ante su cercanía. Edward sacó un estuche de su bolsillo y al abrirlo, Bella jadeó de sorpresa al ver el enorme zafiro rodeado de diamantes— Dame tu mano —ordenó, brusco.

— Yo... —se humedeció los labios— ¿Estás seguro de que es necesario que?...

— Muy seguro —tomó su mano izquierda— Este anillo perteneció a mi abuela —le dijo al ponérselo en el dedo— Mi madre espera verte usarlo. Me lo dio para ese propósito.

— Yo... gracias —susurró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Edward sonrió, sombrío, y luego hizo algo extraño: inclinó la cabeza y besó el anillo. Cuando se irguió, no la miró, pero Bella vio que estaba muy conmovido. Se preguntó el motivo.

Esa noche un chofer los llevaría a la residencia de Edward.

— Estoy un poco cansado por el cambio de horarios y no me siento en condiciones de conducir —comentó Edward para justificar la presencia del chofer.

— Pensé... que estabas en Grecia con tu madre —notó Bella, apabullada por ese hombre y el anillo que tenía en la mano— Por costumbre, la gente no se siente mal por un vuelo tan corto.

— Estuve en Grecia esta mañana —asintió— Y antes estuve en Estados Unidos y sólo hice escala en Atenas para recoger a mi madre y acompañarla a Londres. He estado de compras en varios países —le informó, burlón— Traté de hacer que dos meses de trabajo encajaran en sólo unos cuantos días.

— ¿Y cómo?... —estaba tensa— ¿Cómo tomó tu madre la noticia de que te vas a casar conmigo? —su ansiedad fue evidente por la ronquera de su voz. Edward la estudió en silencio.

—No es un ogro —murmuró con sequedad.

— ¿No? —le sonrió muy poco— Su hijo sí lo es. Debió heredarlo de alguien.

Edward echó a reír, apreciando el comentario.

— Apaciguada pero no muerta —comentó—. Pobrecita desdichada... —retó con suavidad— Pareces ser Juana de Arco, aceptando su destino con valor.

Bella se incomodó perturbada por el comentario.

— Me pregunto si a Juana de Arco le pareció la causa por la que luchaba digna de su sacrificio —prosiguió Edward.

— ¿Cómo va la compañía de mi padre ahora que tú estás al frente? —inquirió la chica. Edward no era el dueño absoluto de la compañía, mas se hacía cargo en persona de todos los negocios de Swan's.

— Mucho mejor que antes —contestó con seriedad— Tenía muchos gastos innecesarios que la hicieron perder mucho dinero. ¿Has sabido algo de Black en mi ausencia? —cambió de tema y la tensó a ella ahora.

— No —y esa vez era la verdad. De pronto ya no recibió ni una carta de Jacob. Lo miró con suspicacia— Supongo que lo amenazaste o algo parecido —acusó.

— Le... aconsejé que sería mejor que dejara en paz el pasado —la corrigió Edward con cuidado.

— Es lo mismo —no lo miró— No debiste ser nada sutil al respecto. No sabes serlo.

— ¡Ven acá! — se impacientó y la tomó por sorpresa cuando la jaló con urgencia hacia él— Ya basta, Bella —murmuró al apoyarla sobre su pecho— Tu espíritu de lucha es admirable y me gusta discutir contigo. Eso pone un brillo encantador en tus hermosos ojos chocolates. Pero estoy cansado —suspiró y vio su rostro pálido y cansado— No estoy de humor para ello esta noche.

— Entonces suéltame y me quedaré quieta como una estatua —prometió tratando de tranquilizar su pulso.

— Lo que necesitas son besos para ponerte de mejor humor —comentó con voz ronca— Y yo también los necesito. De hecho, con desesperación.

Gruñó y su boca cubrió la suya con lentitud.

Bella estaba ruborizada cuando la soltó. El brillo de sus ojos era más intenso que el de la gema que tenía en el dedo. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y temblorosos y Edward la contempló con cuidado. Bella esperó, rezando por que no volviera a besarla... y esperando con ansia que lo hiciera.

— Conserva esta expresión, _agapi mou_ —murmuró Edward— Ya casi llegamos a casa y así es cómo quiero que mi madre te vea.

— Lo hiciste a propósito —exclamó y de nuevo volvió a odiarlo.

— No del todo —negó y se arrellanó en su asiento mientras seguía observándola y poniéndola nerviosa— Cinco días sin ti, Bella, es demasiado tiempo para que un hombre normal lo soporte. Y para un hombre cuyos deseos son tan profundos como los míos, esos cinco días fueron un purgatorio.

— Vaya, eres... —se atragantó.

— Despreciable, ya lo sé —suspiró— Me lo has dicho tantas veces, que ya me aburriste. Sólo recuerda esto —la tomó de la barbilla— Mi madre no está al tanto de la verdad, así que no saques las uñas cuando estés a su lado o tendré que adoptar medidas drásticas para que no lo hagas.

— ¿Me amenazas de nuevo, Edward? —lo retó.

— Será mejor que creas que hablo en serio, Bella —confirmó— Haz las veces de la novia enamorada, o te arrepentirás. ¿Entendiste?

— Sí —su desafió murió muy pronto— No tenía intenciones de hacer otra cosa.

— Bien —la soltó al fin— Ya llegamos.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

— BUENAS noches, señorita Swan —John Calver los esperaba cuando entraron en la casa. Miró a su jefe con una disculpa en los ojos— Siento molestarte en cuanto llegas, Edward, pero acaba de entrar la llamada que esperabas de Nueva York.

—Qué inoportunos —maldijo Edward y sus ojos se tornaron cálidos al ver a Bella, quien estaba muy hermosa— Tengo que hablar con ellos —aseguró con voz ronca.

La chica asintió. No podía hablar por la tensión que la embargaba.

— ¿En dónde está mi madre? —inquirió Edward.

— En el cuarto de estar —informó John Calver.

— Entonces ve y diles a los de Nueva York que tardaré unos momentos —tomó el chal de seda de los hombros de Bella y se lo dio a su asistente. Edward la contempló con tal intensidad, que la hizo perder el aliento. ¿Cómo puedo odiar tanto a este hombre y desearlo de esta manera al mismo tiempo?, se preguntó Bella— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Edward atento al acercarla a una puerta.

— Sí —tragó saliva y alzó la barbilla.

— No te preocupes —le indicó al abrir la puerta— Mi madre te va a querer mucho. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo cuando estás tan hermosa esta noche?

El halago la hizo sonrojarse y Edward sonrió al llevarla ante su madre. De inmediato, Bella se deprimió. Era una mujer formidable, alta, de complexión fuerte. Su cabello caramelo brillaba y su rostro aceitunado estaba bien conservado y hermoso... Era un rostro que no mostró ninguna amabilidad y cuyos ojos verdes estaban muy fríos.

— Madre —Edward tomó a Bella de la cintura al inclinarse y darle un beso cálido— La llamada de Nueva York que estaba esperando acaba de entrar. Tendré que presentarlas con rapidez y las dejaré para que se conozcan. ¿Bella? —la adelantó— Querida —murmuró- esta es mi madre. Madre, esta es la hermosa mujer que me ha hecho tan feliz al aceptar ser mi esposa.

¿Triunfo o reto?, se preguntó Bella al oír su tono.

— Buenas noches, señora Cullen —la saludó con nerviosismo. Extendió una mano temblorosa y se estremeció al encontrarse con esos helados ojos verdes.

— Señorita Swan —dijo Esme Cullen con formalidad. Ignoró la mano extendida y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla— Es un... placer conocerla al fin —murmuró al separarse, pero el mensaje de sus ojos era otro. Bella se deprimió aún más. Así que Heidi tenía razón y ella no sería aceptada de buen grado por la señora.

— Tengo que irme —comentó Edward— Cuídala, madre —pidió con naturalidad— Bella está un poco nerviosa. Haz todo lo que puedas por hacerla sentirse como en casa.

De nuevo, Bella oyó el desafío en el tono de voz de Edward y quedó convencida de que él no logró convencer a su madre de que quería a Bella Swan por esposa. Bella podía entenderlo. Ni siquiera ella estaba convencida.

Sin embargo trató de que las cosas fueran corteses.

— Fue... muy amable de su parte el haber venido de tan lejos a conocerme, señora Cullen —señaló en un intento por aliviar la tensión, ahora que estaban a solas.

— Mi hijo insistió en ello —la informó— Y le diré señorita Swan que Edward me ha entristecido mucho con esta decisión tan repentina.

— Yo lo lamento —fue sincera. Estaba muy triste al ver que la señora no la aceptaba.

— ¡Usted ni siquiera es griega!

— No —confirmó con una sonrisa seca— Me temo que no tengo nada de sangre griega en las venas —alzó la barbilla— Pero mi sangre es roja señora Cullen, igual que debe ser la suya —añadió.

— Tan roja como su horrible cabello sin duda —los ojos verdes miraron con desdén el halo sedoso del cabello de la chica

— No lamento el color de mi cabello —sus manos empezaban a temblar y las ocultó entre los pliegues del vestido. Edward le advirtió no discutir con su madre pero al parecer no le ordenó lo mismo a su madre, pues ésta estaba dispuesta a provocar a Bella.

— Usted no es más que una niña y demasiado delgada para mi gusto —hizo una mueca desagradable— ¿Me pedirá disculpas cuando su frágil cuerpo no pueda darle a Edward los hijos que necesita?

— No me voy a casar con Edward por la función exclusiva de darle hijos, señora Cullen —Bella se indignó ante la bajeza de la pregunta.

— ¿Y por qué se va a casar con él? —inquirió la griega con frialdad— ¿Por su dinero? La fortuna de su propio padre está desapareciendo, así que usted pensó en casarse con un hombre rico, ¿verdad?

Bella no pudo evitar reír. Todo era ridículo.

— Vaya; ¿no puede creer que su hijo sea capaz de hacer que una mujer lo ame por él mismo? —preguntó con dulzura. -

— Edward puede tener a su lado a la mujer que quiera —Esme se tensó.

— Porque el dinero las atrae —asintió Bella. ¿Qué tenían esos griegos que se sentían superiores a los demás?

— Eso no fue lo que quise decir —se irritó la madre— Tendría que entender las costumbres griegas para comprender lo que ha provocado la declaración súbita de mi hijo. Se suponía que Edward iba a casarse bien. Con una chica griega, cuya riqueza sólo complementara la suya.

¿Cómo con la hermosa Heidi, por ejemplo?, pensó Bella. Era consciente de que la familia Mandraki, que tenía una compañía naviera, era muy acaudalada.

— Mi padre no es un pobretón, señora —se defendió.

— Estamos hablando de mucho dinero, señorita Swan —se burló la mujer— Y estamos hablando de raza. De la buena raza griega que formará nuestra sangre. Usted tiene que estar al tanto de lo que hará perder a Edward al casarse con él.

Bella empezaba a sentirse como una novia victoriana a quien se condena por pensar que puede casarse con un príncipe.

— Entonces, ¿qué trata de sugerir, señora Cullen? —inquirió— ¿Que rechace a su hijo por su propio bien?

— Ah —sonrió Esme al fin— Veo que empieza a entender las cosas.

— ¿Que la felicidad de su hijo está en venta como si fuera cualquier mercancía? —prosiguió Bella— Tiene razón, señora Cullen, ya empiezo a entenderlo todo.

— No me refería a eso —protestó Esme, impaciente. Por fin estaba incómoda y Bella tan furiosa, que se alegró de ello.

— ¿Todavía están de pie? —notó una voz profunda con sorpresa. Ambas mujeres se tensaron y se volvieron hacia Edward, que se encontraba en el umbral— Y no tienen nada para beber —declaró. No parecía ser consciente de la hostilidad del ambiente.

Edward se adelantó y les sonrió con amabilidad.

— Les pido una disculpa por tardar tanto fue una tontería, pero eso siempre es lo que toma más tiempo. ¿Un jerez, madre?

Fue una velada espantosa y Bella nunca se alegró tanto de regresar a su casa cuando Edward por fin dio por terminada la reunión.

— Me odia —declaró angustiada.

— No es odio —negó Edward— Sólo es... resentimiento de que alguien se interponga en algo que ha deseado mucho.

— ¿Te refieres a la chica griega y rica con cartas de presentación? —se burló Bella.

Edward estaba cansado y la miró con sorpresa.

— Eso fue lo que te dijo —estaba divertido y eso sólo enojó más a Bella— Terminará por aceptarlo —le aseguró y cerró los ojos— Sólo dale tiempo.

— Si se supone que me dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor entonces te voy a desilusionar —replicó Bella— No quiero su aprobación —después de toda una noche de escuchar los comentarlos e insinuaciones ácidas de Esme, Bella ya estaba harta y se desahogó con Edward— Y tampoco la de nadie más —sus ojos brillaron con furia— Me estoy casando porque hicimos un trato, no por tener la ambición de ser la niña de los ojos de tu madre

— Ni la de los demás tampoco para el caso —declaró él con pesadumbre

— Me deseas y me tendrás —murmuró— No esperes más que eso.

—Espero mucho más querida —la atrajo con rapidez y empezó a besarla en la boca. Convirtió su furia en pasión sin gran esfuerzo. Y al mismo tiempo obligó a Bella a que aceptara lo que no se podía expresar en palabras: que aún si ella podía escapar de la red que le tendía, no querría hacerlo.

Bella ansiaba eso demasiado. Lo deseaba a él.

El jet privado se sacudió al caer en una bolsa de aire y Bella se desperezó. Había sido un vuelo largo y fatigoso, después de un día agotador.

Esa mañana se casaron en una iglesia pequeña cerca de su casa. Bella vistió un vestido de satén y encaje tradicional y cubrió su palidez con un velo de tul. Su padre la miró con lágrimas en los ojos al verla bajar por la escalera. Estaba apoyado en dos bastones. Todavía no estaba bien y el doctor Martin le ordenó que después del brindis regresara de inmediato a la cama.

— Dios mío —comentó con voz ronca— estás igual que tu madre —y sus ojos estaban llorosos al besarle la mejilla a través del tul.

La madre de Edward asistió a la ceremonia y sus modales no fueron más suaves que la primera vez. Heidi también estaba allí, invitada por Esme, quien lo hizo sólo por molestar a Bella. La chica sintió la mirada de Heidi clavada en su espalda cuando caminó hacia Edward, que la esperaba junto al altar.

Estaba guapísimo vestido con el traje oscuro convencional y la camisa blanca y sencilla. Nada podía quitarle su carisma tan especial. Entrecerró los ojos al verla a la cara y Bella se alegró de tener el velo puesto.

La mano de él era firme y cálida mientras que la de Bella estaba helada. Edward apreté sus dedos con posesividad.

Sólo había una dama de honor, la única del grupo de música que no condenó a Bella por romper con Jacob.

— Te entiendo —comentó Angela después de conocer a Edward en la cena íntima que el padre de Bella ofreció en su casa, unos días antes de la boda— ¿Cómo puedes querer a Jacob después de conocerlo a él? —miró al techo, elocuente— Es como probar caviar cuando sólo estás acostumbrada a comer atún. No hay comparación. Eres muy afortunada, Bella.

Mas Bella no se sentía afortunada. Estaba muy triste y un tanto asustada de lo que vendría después de la ceremonia religiosa. En las semanas que precedieron a la boda, Edward se volvió de nuevo el extraño distante, igual que durante la enfermedad de su padre. La visitó, fue cortés y amable con Bella, pero no la besó después de ese interludio apasionado en el asiento trasero del auto. Entonces, él se había alejado de ella con esfuerzo.

— Cielos, esto tiene que terminar, o de lo contrario serás una mujer muy experimentada en nuestra noche de bodas.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo soy? —se enojó, irritada por verlo tan seguro de su inocencia.

— Será mejor que no lo seas, Bella —la miró, sombrío, pero también divertido.

— ¿Es por eso que no te casarás con Heidi? —estaba segura de que la madre de Edward quería que Heidi fuera su esposa— ¿Porque sabes que no es virgen?

— No —negó con seriedad— No soy tan primitivo como para esperar que mi esposa sea virgen en nuestra noche de bodas —la miró a los ojos con intensidad— Sin embargo, te exigiré que seas completamente fiel como mi esposa. Bella. Recuérdalo —aconsejó— Eso evitará que alguna vez pienses siquiera en engañarme.

— Y supongo que no podré exigir lo mismo de ti.

— ¿Antes de conocernos? No —confirmó— Supongo que es por la fea doble moral de nuestra sociedad. Pero desde que nos conocemos, sí —le dio un beso final en los labios— Tendrás todo el derecho de matarme a golpes si me atrapas con otra mujer.

— Para eso tendré que atraparte.

En ese momento, Edward echó a reír y la observó mientras llegaban a casa de Bella. Desde entonces, mantuvo su distancia y se convirtió en el hombre frío y distante que Bella rechazaba por instinto.

Sin embargo, sus ojos la miraron con ardor al levantar el velo de su cara. Mía, ese era el mensaje ferviente. Bella tembló cuando él se inclinó a besarle los labios fríos y rígidos. De nuevo estaba muerta de miedo.

— Nunca podrás retenerlo a tu lado —comentó Heidi con confianza cuando logró apartar a Bella en la recepción— No eres lo bastante mujer.

— Aprenderé a serlo —replicó y se negó a mostrarle que sus palabras la hirieron.

— Creo que mi hijo ha cometido el error más grave de su vida hoy —anunció la nueva suegra— Y eres la única responsable de que haya sido así.

Lo cual tal vez era más cierto de lo que creía Esme, pensó Bella con pesadumbre.

— Cuida a mi hija —ordenó el padre con brusquedad y emoción cuando lo instaron a volver a la cama— Y recuerden que me prometieron un nieto.

Bella vio cómo el doctor Martin se lo llevaba. Frunció el ceño, aprensiva.

— Déjale sus sueños a un anciano —comentó Edward, entendía la razón de la tensión de su esposa— ¿Que no es esa la esperanza de los padres cuando sus hijos se casan? Hasta mi madre piensa en ello. Lo que pierde ahora, piensa ganarlo después —se burló un poco.

— Y por eso sigue tratándome como si fuera una leprosa.

— Espera a que tengamos hijos —la apaciguó— Verás cómo responde a ti entonces.

— ¿Qué hijos? —estaba muy tensa.

— Los que procrearemos en una tormenta de fuego y pasión —prometió Edward y la hizo temblar por su intensidad al verla— ¿Estás asustada, Bella? —preguntó con suavidad.

La joven iba a negarlo y en vez de eso bajó la vista.

— Tengo que ir a cambiarme —murmuró. Se alegró cuando volvió a estar sola, pero la risa de Edward la siguió…

— Ya casi llegamos —susurró una voz profunda. Bella se irguió y bostezó con delicadeza— La isla es pequeña, pero lo bastante grande como para tener una pista de aterrizaje —comentó al ver por la ventana.

— ¿Tiene nombre? —inquirió Bella al ver la forma oval de la isla, en el mar Egeo. Era tarde. Más de las siete de la noche y todo estaba iluminado por el sol poniente.

— Es la isla Cullen —declaró divertido y sin arrogancia— Ha pertenecido a la familia durante generaciones... La isla es mi único hogar... el verdadero hogar que tuve cuando niño.

Bella recordó que Edward viajó mucho pues su padre fue diplomático. Sintió simpatía por el niño que debió considerar su existencia nómada muy solitaria a veces.

— Allá hay un pequeño pueblo... —Edward señaló unas casas blancas con techos de teja— Es una isla pequeña y es autosuficiente para sus necesidades y complementada por un bote que viene cada quince días en su recorrido por las islas pequeñas.

— ¿No hay turistas? —Bella trató de hablar con naturalidad. Edward estaba tan cerca, que le costaba trabajo respirar.

— No —le indicó con una sonrisa— Los turistas ya tienen suficiente espacio en otras islas para broncearse y no tenemos nada que ofrecerles a modo de historia ni de hoteles. En el fondo somos gente sencilla Bella —le informó con sequedad— Dale a un griego un hogar modesto, una mujer buena y un lugar en donde pueda charlar con los vecinos y beber ouzo y estará feliz.

En ese momento, el avión hizo un giro brusco y lanzó a Edward sobre ella. Él alargó una mano para estabilizar a Bella y rozó las sensibles puntas de sus senos al hacerlo. La chica jadeó y él la miró con intensidad al ver que su suave boca empezaba a temblar.

— ¿Y la... casa grande... que está sobre la colina? —inquirió sin aliento. Sabía que Edward quería besarla y oró para que no lo hiciera. Consideraba que quedaría destrozada si eso pasaba.

Él hizo una mueca y volvió a su asiento. Alzó la ceja al verla suspirar de alivio.

— Nuestra villa —anunció con una sonrisa— Y me temo que no es tan modesta.

Bella miró la hermosa villa con sus balcones de dos pisos y muros blancos Había una piscina en medio de un patio y un jardín muy bonito que llegaba hasta el mar.

— El agua no es un problema en la isla —comentó Edward adivinándole el pensamiento — Tiene, su propio manantial que nos da mucha agua para sobrevivir en los largos y calurosos meses del verano.

El avión hizo un aterrizaje brusco, asustando a Bella.

— Primitivo pero efectivo —comentó Edward cuando el avión empezó a frenar con fuerza. Casi de inmediato se detuvo.

Se puso de pie y sonrió a Bella al ayudarla. Esta tomó su mano, silenciosa y tensa. La hizo pasar al frente, tomándola de la cintura para guiarla por el pasillo. La azafata ya abría la puerta. En la escalera Bella se detuvo impresionada por el calor.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Edward.

— Sí —susurró con voz ronca— No esperaba que hiciera tanto calor a esta hora, eso es todo.

— Mmm… —apretó un poco su cintura— Debemos asegurarnos de que tu delicada piel no se queme, _agapi mou_. No me gustaría que su blanca perfección quedara arruinada por el fuerte sol de Grecia.

— Tendré cuidado —prometió al bajar por la escalera. Edward se reunió con ella abajo. Entonces la tomó de los hombros y la volvió hacia él.

— Bienvenida —se inclinó para besar sus labios.

No fue un beso apasionado ni que exigiera respuesta, pero dejó sin aliento a Bella y la hizo ruborizarse. Estaba invadida por una dolorosa timidez.

—Vámonos —dijo Edward y ella tembló. ¿Le quedaba acaso otra alternativa?, se preguntó con tristeza cuando él la llevó a un Mercedes convertible que estaba estacionado debajo de un olivo enorme. Todas sus alternativas terminaron esa noche fatídica en que fue a buscar a Edward Cullen.

— No tiembles tanto —la reprendió al tomarla de la mano— No voy a atacarte en el momento en que estemos solos.

— No pensaba que lo harías —negó y trató de mirarlo con indignación.

— Mentirosa —fue todo lo que dijo él con burla.

La sentó en el Mercedes. Volvió al avión en donde el piloto y la azafata ya bajaban el equipaje. Los tres charlaron unos momentos; luego Edward tomó las dos maletas y las aventó en el asiento trasero. Se sentó frente al volante y se relajó al arremangarse las mangas y abrirse los botones de la camisa.

Bella lo observó con fascinación. Apartó la vista cuando la embargó el deseo arrasador de tocar la piel de su pecho. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Era humillante la forma en que sus sentidos respondían a ese hombre.

El oscuro zafiro de su dedo brillaba mucho, además del grueso anillo de bodas. Giró las sortijas, distraída, recordando lo bonito que se vio el diamante de Jacob en su mano. Se entristeció.

Pobre Jacob. Lo trató tan mal que nunca dejaría de sentir remordimientos. Sí, nunca habría podido ser feliz a su lado. Edward terminó con cualquier oportunidad de que Bella fuera feliz con otro hombre que no fuera él. Sólo bastaba un beso, un beso pequeño e insignificante como el que le acababa de dar al bajar del avión, para convertirla en un volcán de pasiones.

El avión volvió a despegar y Bella vio el color tan azul del cielo.

Bueno, a eso se comprometió. A un esposo del que sabía que nunca estaría segura y la posibilidad enervante de una noche de bodas que sabía que afectaría la esencia de su vida para siempre.

— Me temo que habrá un pequeño comité de recepción cuando lleguemos —Edward interrumpió sus pensamientos pesimistas— Es una costumbre de la gente del pueblo que te den la bienvenida como mi esposa.

Bella lo miró. Su cabello caramelo flotaba en el viento y su hermosa cara resplandecía con el sol de su país, acentuando la belleza de su piel.

— ¿Crees que podrás hacer frente a la situación? —la retó con suavidad al sorprenderla mirándolo y le sonrió.

— No lo sé —desvió la mirada— ¿Crees que podré?

— Creo que sí —llegaban a una pendiente y la vista estaba bloqueada a ambos lados por enormes árboles— Probablemente les ofrecerás tu sonrisita tímida que tiene cierto encanto y reserva y los dejarán hechizados, como me pasó a mí la primera vez que te vi. Y si eso no funciona —se estacionó y Bella se sorprendió — entonces lo hará tu hermoso cabello. Pensarán que he traído mi propia diosa a la isla y pronto empezarán a erigirte altares.

— Los altares son para los santos —replicó, perturbada por el orgullo que Edward sentía por ella— Y yo no soy una santa — Las santas no se excitaban como ella al ver a un hombre.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y Bella ya no pudo seguir contemplando a Edward.

— ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido? —inquirió. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada que se pareciera a la hermosa casa que divisó desde las alturas

— Vamos —bajó del auto. Bella lo imitó. Edward la tomó de la mano y la condujo entre los árboles. Se detuvo y la hizo pararse frente a él—. Mira —pidió— Pensé que te daría gusto ver esto. No podríamos haber escogido mejor momento para pasar por aquí.

— ¡Oh! —jadeó gratamente sorprendida. Vio la extensión del mar Egeo bañado por el sol enrojecido. Todo parecía brillar desde la curva de la pequeña bahía hasta la arena de la playa de abajo. Unas sombras moradas se alargaban en el cielo y el mar parecía tragarse una bola de fuego en el horizonte.

—Apolo —susurró Edward y la rodeó de la cintura para apoyarla en su cuerpo— el dios del sol, se une a Zeus en los cielos y a Poseidón en el mar. Es un encuentro maravilloso, ¿no te parece?

Bella asintió, apoyada sin darse cuenta en el cuerpo de Edward mientras seguía observando la escena con fascinación.

Luego, ya no fue la hermosa vista lo que atrajo su atención, sino el hombre que estaba a su lado, cuando empezó a acariciarle el brazo y las puntas del cabello. Bella sintió unas placenteras sensaciones en el cuero cabelludo cuando Edward jugueteó con los mechones de pelo y el corazón se le aceleró.

— Hermoso —murmuró Edward con voz ronca.

— Sí —volvió la cabeza para poder sonreírle— Es como si... —no pudo hablar más y las palabras murieron en su boca al ver la mirada de deseo ferviente de Edward. Este la miraba a ella no al sol. Su rostro reflejaba los colores del sol que desaparecía.

—Eres hermosa, Bella —murmuró de nuevo antes de bajar su boca para besarla.

La joven pensó protestar y hasta se tensó un poco en sus brazos, empezando a rechazarlo. Sin embargo, la magia del momento hizo que sus labios se entreabrieran bajo los suyos y le permitió que la volviera y que la abrazara. El cuerpo de la chica se arqueó con sensualidad cuando el beso se ahondó.

— Bella... —suspiró sobre sus labios. El mundo pareció detenerse. Todo pareció depender de ese conmovedor momento. La boca de Bella floreció bajo la de Edward y sus lenguas se tocaron en un electrizante encuentro de los sentidos

Fue el beso más íntimo que habían compartido, que opacó a los anteriores. Bella le tocó los brazos y luego subió las manos hasta aferrarse al cuello. Su cuerpo se arqueó y estiró con tal sensualidad innata, que Edward se estremeció al abrazarla.

Cuando se separaron, ya todo estaba oscuro. Bella se mareó un poco, desorientada por el beso, por el ocaso inspirador, por el hombre que la abrazaba con tanta posesividad.

— Vamos a casa —anunció él y Bella se estremeció, sabiendo qué implicaba con eso.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

NI Edward ni Bella fueron capaces de hablar mientras se dirigían a la villa. La chica sabía que estaba tan tenso como ella. Permanecía muy quieta y no sabía qué hacer para aliviar la tensión. Dieron vuelta en una curva. Los faros del auto iluminaban el paisaje solitario. Poco después llegaron a la villa. De las ventanas salía una luz cálida y acogedora.

Por lo menos media docena de personas esperaban en el pórtico. Bella fue invadida por la aprensión e hizo un firme esfuerzo por controlar su nerviosismo antes que alguien pudiera percatarse de ello.

Edward detuvo el auto frente a la casa. Salió del auto, fue abrir la puerta de Bella y se inclinó para ofrecerle el brazo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba muy nerviosa cuando Edward le susurró con urgencia

— Sé valiente… Esto sólo nos llevará un momento y luego estaremos a solas.

¿Acaso se lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor? Bella no sabía qué la alarmaba más, la posibilidad de encontrase con esas personas o la soledad a la que Edward se refería con tanta naturalidad.

Edward empezó a hablar en griego con una sonrisa y rodeó a Bella con un brazo al subir por la escalera y llevar a la chica con una señora muy gorda y vestida de negro que sonreía con afecto.

— Es Agnes —informó a Bella— Nuestra ama de llaves y la mujer que me regañó incontables veces cuando siendo niño venía a la isla.

Bella le sonrió a Agnes con timidez y de pronto fue abrazada con fuerza mientras le decía algo en griego con alegría.

Luego conoció a Leon, Giorgio, Atiene... Bella les sonrió a todos. Esas personas tenían un puesto de importancia en la pequeña isla pero la joven no pudo entender qué era. Edward fue abrazado por los hombres y las mujeres. Bella se sintió estudiada y observada y mucho más acogida por esos extraños que por cualquier otra persona en toda su vida.

Edward impartió una orden que hizo reír a todos y salir de la casa... salvo Agnes, quien tomó de la mano a Bella, con la intención de hacerse cargo de ella. Le dijo algo a Edward y Bella se sorprendió al ver que éste la obedecía sin chistar.

Agnes llevó a Bella a un vestíbulo fresco con muros blancos y suelo de loza que añadían un toque cálido a la casa.

— Vea... vea... —decía Agnes mientras llevaba a Bella arriba por una escalera y la hacía entrar en una habitación— ¡Vea! —exclamó de nuevo la única palabra que parecía conocer en inglés. Bella entró en el cuarto y ella la siguió. Se dirigió a la cama y presionó el colchón hacia abajo con las manos, con una gran sonrisa— Vea...

— Lo que intenta decirte —comentó una voz divertida que hizo que Bella se volviera con rapidez. Edward estaba en la habitación, con las maletas— es que este es nuestro dormitorio. No trata de ordenarnos que subamos de inmediato al tálamo nupcial.

¿Acaso su aterrada expresión fue tan reveladora? Bella se ruborizó y bajó la vista para no ver los rostros sonrientes que la atemorizaban tanto.

El cuarto era precioso, de estilo simple y sin ostentaciones. Los muros eran blancos, los muebles al igual que las puertas eran de madera labrada y hechos a la medida de la habitación. Bella adivinó que los fabricaron en la isla, con amor y orgullo reflejados en cada detalle. Las cortinas de encaje hecho a mano estaban en la ventana y el mismo encaje cubría la cama, enorme... una cama que Bella se negó a ver mientras esos dos pares de ojos la observaran con tal intensidad.

Respingó al oír que Edward dejaba las maletas en el suelo.

— El baño está allí —él ignoró su reacción de nerviosismo y volvió a ignorar otra reacción igual al tomar a Bella de los hombros— Dale las gracias a Agnes. Y te dejaremos sola para que... te refresques.

Bella se volvió con timidez al ama de llaves que la miraba, esperando.

— ¿Cómo se dice en griego? —le preguntó al hombre que estaba a sus espaldas.

Por alguna razón, esa pregunta lo afectó porque no contestó de inmediato y empezó a acariciarle con el pulgar la tensa nuca.

— Eres una chica atenta y considerada, Isabella Cullen —murmuró al fin. Al oír su nuevo nombre, la joven se estremeció— Di "eftharisto, Agnes" y se convertirá en tu esclava de por vida.

Bella repitió las palabras con timidez y el ama de llaves sonrió de felicidad empezó a hablar en griego Edward sonrió

— Quiere que te diga que piensa que soy el hombre más afortunado de la tierra por tener a una esposa tan encantadora.

Bella volvió a ruborizarse una vez más.

— Gracias —no podía dejar de ser tímida— Eftharisto, Agnes —repitió Bella y volvió a escuchar otra contestación en griego.

Edward se rió e hizo un comentario que ella no comprendió.

— Agnes dice que se irá para no hacerte sonrojar más y que nos verá mañana por la mañana — tradujo Edward. Agnes asintió, sonrió y salió del cuarto con una reverencia.

Bella ya sólo estaba con Edward.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que sentía que tendría un colapso en cualquier momento. No podía verlo y el silencio se alargó. Edward suspiró después de un momento y se dirigió a la puerta. Bella esperó que se fuera como él prometió.

Cuando Edward no se fue, sino que sólo cerró la puerta, la chica casi rompió en llanto.

— No. Edward, por favor... —ya estaba retrocediendo a pesar de que él no se le acercaba.

— "No. Edward, por favor" ¿qué? —la retó con voz ronca. Sus ojos estaban ardientes. Parecía ser un hombre que tuviera una posesión nueva y que estuviera ansioso por aprenderlo todo de ella. Bella tragó saliva.

— No te burles de mí —susurró, bajando la vista—- Dijiste que me dejarías sola para... para…

— Para que te refrescaras —concluyó— Sí, eso dije —parecía que ahora lo lamentaba— Un beso —decidió— Un pequeño beso y entonces te dejaré, Bella. Te lo prometo.

La ronquera de su voz la hizo temblar y su boca se resecó al ver el brillo hambriento de esos ojos oscuros. La chica negó con la cabeza y su cabello rubio rojizo se sacudió un poco, enmarcando la perfección pálida de su rostro.

— Ven acá —ordenó.

El estómago de Bella le dio un vuelco.

— Por favor... —suplicó y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Sus ojos chocolates estaban demasiado grandes en su pálido rostro.

— Ahora.

Bella no se atrevió a retarlo y se acercó, con piernas temblorosas, hasta estar frente a él.

— Tan tímida —le acarició la mejilla— Tan dulce e inocente. Casi me avergüenza querer tomarlo todo de ti —suspiró, desesperado— Pero lo tomaré —prometió— con fuego, pasión y una sensualidad devastadora. Transformaré a la niña en una mujer y luego me preocuparé tanto, que me saldrán canas al pensar en la caja de Pandora que habré abierto.

— No soy así —inhaló hondo cuando Edward le acarició un seno. La firme punta se endureció a modo de respuesta.

— ¿No? —se burló— Eres demasiado poco experimentada como para saber qué clase de mujer vas a ser. Una niña, Bella —susurró con voz ronca y la abrazó con fuerza— Eres una niña que no tiene idea del poder que su femineidad tendrá sobre el resto de los mortales.

— ¡No! —asustada por las palabras, por la pasión que existía entre ambos, trató de apartarse.

— Y eres mía —se negó a soltarla— Te poseeré y te conoceré como ningún otro hombre lo hará nunca.

Desde el beso en el momento del ocaso, Edward vibraba con una ansia que Bella temía que ya fuera incontrolable. Ese miedo se confirmó ahora que él apretó la mano en su seno y la hizo perder el aliento mientras miles de agujas de deseo atravesaban su cuerpo. Edward murmuró algo y luego la besó con intenso ardor. Bella se derritió. Se odió por ello pero no pudo evitar que su sensatez desapareciera. Edward era como una droga en su sangre; Bella lo odiaba pero no podía saciarse de él y cuanto más tenía de él, más quería.

Cuando Edward se separó, Bella temblaba de emoción. Bajó la vista para que él no pudiera ver la confusión reflejada en sus ojos. Sus labios hinchados estaban ardientes y temblaban y Bella ansió tocarlos para ver qué cambios había efectuado Edward en ellos. Sabía que, al igual que su seno, su boca floreció para él. Odió ser tan débil.

— Tranquila —murmuró él y la apartó con manos temblorosas. Estaba ruborizado y se alejó— No soy tan salvaje como para quitarte la virginidad en el instante en que estamos solos —salió del cuarto con una violencia controlada que revelaba la batalla que libraba en su interior.

Bella se sentó en la cama. Edward la deseaba tanto que ella no creía que pudiera ser suave con ella. Edward también debía ser consciente de ello pues por eso debió hacer ese último comentario con la intención de calmarla.

Y de pronto la magnitud de lo que significaba haberse casado con él, casi hizo que Bella corriera y huyera de la casa.

Mas no había escapatoria. Ni de Edward ni de la isla. Estaba comprometida, atrapada. Casada con un hombre cuyos deseos la aterraban a pesar de que también la excitaban. Y casada con un hombre que, en cualquier momento, se hartaría de ella y la abandonaría, destrozándola.

Se levantó y fue a la ventana. Alzó la cortina para ver hacia afuera y salir al balcón. Ya estaba más fresco el aire. Suspiró y se apoyó en la barandilla blanca, contemplando el cielo iluminado por las estrellas. Era una noche hermosa y sólo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos. Se abrazó para darse valor.

Allí estaba, era la esposa de un hombre cuya sangre era tan cálida y libre como el sol que bañaba la isla. Arriba, detrás de la cortina de estrellas, estaban sus dioses, los conquistadores mitológicos de la vida misma.

¿Acaso la observaban ahora y sentían curiosidad por ver cómo la inglesita lidiaba con uno de sus descendientes?, se preguntó.

Sonrió con amargura y volvió al cuarto. Sabía que podría hacer frente a Edward. Este la consumiría, la devoraría con su pasión y eso era lo que ella quería.

Eso lo resumía todo y Bella lo aceptó al ir al baño.

Encontró a Edward en la cocina cuando bajó a buscarlo más tarde. Estaba sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina. Leía el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café. Edward alzó la vista y sonrió al verla, pero no parecía dar muestras de la ansiedad hambrienta de antes.

— Hay más café si quieres —murmuró con naturalidad mientras volvía a prestar atención a las noticias…

— ¿Hay algo frío? —preguntó nerviosa.

— Claro. En el refrigerador —mostró en dónde estaba— Sírvete lo que quieras.

Bella tomó una jarra de jugo de naranja y se sirvió un vaso. Lo bebió con mucha sed.

Edward dio vuelta a una hoja y Bella miró el contraste de sus largos y morenos dedos con el blanco papel. Algo despertó en ella, de nuevo sus sentidos vibraron y contuvo el aliento. Luego exhaló con lentitud y trató de actuar como adulta en vez de una tonta. Se sentó frente a Edward.

— Todo parece estar... perfecto —observó.

— Si pensaras lo contrario, Agnes quedaría muy decepcionada —observó Edward mirándola de nuevo.

Bella se sirvió otro vaso de jugo de naranja.

— ¿Acaso viviría ella aquí si nosotros no estuviéramos... no?... — ¡que horror! Ni siquiera podía hablar Sin...

— Agnes tiene su propia casa a diez minutos de aquí —intervino Edward y bebió un poco de café. Siguió leyendo su periódico.

Bella tocó el borde del vaso. Edward era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, estaba fascinada por sus matices. Como su cabello, tan negro y suave, bien cortado. Sus pestañas eran largas y gruesas, sus pómulos altos. Sus ojos cafés eran tan...

— Pero cuida esta casa como si fiera suya...

…eran tan cálidos y seductores, salvo cuando Edward estaba enojado, pues se convertían en dos abismos negros. Su nariz era larga y delgada. Su boca era ancha y sensual, su barbilla cuadrada, dura...

Edward volvió otra hoja del periódico y Bella se sobresaltó cuando él la sorprendió en el acto de observarlo. La chica bajó la vista. La tensión aumentó aún más. No podría llevar eso a cabo, se desesperó. Edward tenía un aspecto tan diferente allí, en su medio natural.

— Agnes se enorgullece siempre de estar lista para mi llegada, con o sin aviso...

Y extraño. Esa elegancia mundana se transformaba en algo más...

— Aunque suelo avisarle con anticipación. Lo hago por cortesía...

…intimidante. Volvió a verlo y su mirada se detuvo en el vello del pecho que podía ver donde la camisa blanca estaba desabrochada. El vello oscuro era grueso y rizado, muy masculino, los pectorales parecían estar tan firmes, la piel morena parecía tan sedosa...

— Bella...

Esta respingó con tanta fuerza, que casi derrama el contenido de su vaso. Sus miradas se encontraron. Edward estaba serio y apretaba el periódico con fuerza.

— Si no dejas de mirarme así —le advirtió con calma— te vas a meter en un gran lío...

La boca de Edward tenía una forma fascinante cuando hablaba, parecía formar las palabras con un...

La chica se ruborizó y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

— Yo... —se lamió los labios resecos. Edward estaba tenso, casi enojado— Estaba distraída en otra cosa —mintió— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Dije que debes tener cuidado, o de lo contrario...

Bella se levantó e hizo mucho ruido al hacerlo pues la silla se arrastró contra el suelo.

— ¿No te importa si voy a dar un paseo afuera? —estaba tensa y parecía una niña pidiendo permiso. Estaba enredándolo todo. Edward sabía lo que le pasaba y trataba de hablarle con tranquilidad para darle confianza. Pero aún allí su voz era diferente, más profunda líquida y seductora. Bella no podía respirar por la excitación. Lo peor era que sabía quién estaba provocando eso y no era el hombre que la observaba.

— Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Bella —susurró— Siempre y cuando no trates de huir.

¿Acaso era tan obvia su intención?

— Lo... siento... —volvió a tartamudear— Lo que... pasa es que...

— Que estás tensa por lo que pueda suceder después y no puedes pensar en otra cosa —se enojó— Por el amor de Dios, cálmate —suspiró— Ya te aseguré que no voy a tomarte por asalto. No estoy tan desesperado.

Pero lo estaba... y ella también. Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Retrocedió sin dejar de ver su hermoso y enojado rostro.

— Vamos —Edward se levantó y maldijo con suavidad— Iremos a dar un paseo afuera. Tal vez eso te ayude a relajarte un poco. Después yo...

— No... por favor —el solo hecho de pensar en que él se le acercara la derretía. Libraba una batalla terrible en su interior. Sólo tenía que mirarlo para desearlo con intensidad y, al mismo tiempo, se moría de miedo ante la perspectiva de que la tocara.

Edward la observaba con irritación y Bella lo miró con una súplica en los ojos. No sabía qué le pedía, salvo tal vez que la dejara conservar la cordura, pues tenía la sensación de estarla perdiendo.

Edward la estudió unos momentos más, dándose cuenta de cómo temblaba, de cuán pálido estaba su rostro, de la batalla que libraba y se reflejaba en sus ojos chocolates. Suspiró.

— ¿Qué objeto tiene? —murmuró y se acercó y Bella gimió al ver sus intenciones, horrorizada por su propia conducta, asustada por la de él— Será mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez —estaba molesto— Entonces quizá dejes de sobresaltarte cada vez que te miro siquiera.

— No, Edward... —adelantó la mano suplicante y retrocedió más. Edward tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él.

— Mira cómo estás —gruñó. Su impaciencia estaba matizada con una lástima que la hizo querer llorar— ¿Por qué te parece tan terrible la idea de hacer el amor conmigo?

— Estoy cansada, Edward —se defendió. Ya sus sentidos despertaban ante su cercanía. Lo miró a los ojos y su boca empezó a temblar de modo incontrolable— Por favor —apeló— Déjame sola… sólo por esta noche, déjame dormir sola para poder...

— No —fue rotundo— Postergar lo inevitable sólo hará más difíciles las cosas mañana… o al día siguiente —sonrió— Eres mi esposa ahora, Bella —le recordó— Y esta noche te trataré como tal —la abrazó con decisión— Te has bañado —murmuró al oler su garganta, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello— Hueles a rosas y a inocencia.

— Por favor... —exclamó tensa contra su boca exploradora.

— Demasiado tarde, mi confundida esposa —susurró— No debiste admirarme con tus ojos ahora… la invitación fue muy clara...

Besó su boca con calidez y entreabrió sus labios con facilidad para acariciarla con su lengua. La alzó en brazos y la amoldó a él mientras salía de la cocina y subía por la escalera. El beso la mantuvo cautiva mientras entraba en el cuarto y se acercaba a la cama.

La dejó en el suelo y se separó para ver el efecto que le provocó el beso. Los ojos de Bella estaban más sombríos. Volvió a besarla, ya sin prisa, sin urgencia, con una sensualidad lenta y profunda que la hizo abandonar toda resistencia.

Edward la desvistió con lentitud y el ligero temblor de sus dedos la hacía perder el aliento y jadear. Las prendas eran sustituidas por las caricias de sus labios. Bella cerró los ojos y rezó por que lograra pasar por la prueba sin morir. Sentía que lo haría; todos sus sentidos ansiaban escapar del rígido control que ella les imponía.

Saltó cuando Edward le tocó un seno. Sus miradas se encontraron. Bella estaba de pie, desnuda, frente a él. Edward se alejó un poco para observarla con ojos ardientes y densos.

— La luz, Edward... —suplicó con voz ronca— Apaga la luz.

— No —se negó— La ocasión anterior que estuviste en mi cama fue en la oscuridad. Esta vez terminaremos lo que empezamos entonces con la gloria de la luz

Volvió a alzarla en brazos y la puso en la cama. Le dio un beso en los labios antes de erguirse y quitarse la ropa. Bella cerró los ojos y oyó su suave risa, burlona ante su timidez.

Edward ya jadeaba cuando se reunió con ella en el lecho. La abrazó con un ansia que encendió la sangre de Bella y la hizo acercarse sin protestar enredándose en la belleza de su cuerpo con tal sensualidad inconsciente que Edward se estremeció.

— Bella —gimió con voz ronca— Deseas esto tanto como yo.

La chica no lo negó, no podía hacerlo. Edward tenía razón; lo deseaba con un fuego que era igual al de él.

Y todas las predicciones que Edward hizo acerca de su unión se cumplieron en esa larga ferviente y turbulenta noche en que él abrió la caja de Pandora de los deseos de Bella y los liberó al fin.

Era sorprendente, impresionante, emocionante. Y la intensidad de lo que sentía hizo que Bella llegara a alturas increíbles Abrió los ojos y vio que Edward estaba atónito y la veía con pasión y entonces supo que él también estaba sorprendido.

Le echó los brazos al cuello jalándolo hacia ella y se regocijó al descubrir el poder que tenía sobre ese hombre.

— Bella... —susurró, sobre su seno, tembloroso— Bella...

Bajo la pálida luz del alba Edward por fin se quedó dormido Bella miró el azoro de su rostro y sus ojos cansados se llenaron de lágrimas, de lágrimas de vergüenza, horror e impotencia.

Meses atrás, cuando esos ojos verdes la vieron por vez primera y anunciaron que la deseaban, Bella se alejó por instinto. Semanas atrás se vio forzada a reconocer el motivo. Ahora cuando se aproximaba un nuevo día, lo supo todo y sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba con todas las fibras de su ser y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Yació despierta, sus lágrimas se secaron y empezó a tener sueño. Trató de olvidar los sonidos e imágenes de esa noche en que sólo se salvó cuando profirió una exclamación cuando Edward la penetró.

— Te odio, Edward —susurró con voz temblorosa mientras el fuego que la invadía amenazaba con consumirla para siempre.

— No me odias —aseguró, jadeante, apasionado—. Sólo deseas odiarme.

Tenía razón, igual que la tuvo acerca de todo, desde el principio. Bella no lo odiaba, lo amaba. Y cuando se quedó dormida, alargó una mano sobre su pecho y suspiró, acariciando la curva de su cuello. No supo que Edward despertó al sentir el roce de sus dedos y por un tiempo la contempló mientras dormía, tan apesadumbrado y triste como ella.

Durmieron hasta tarde. Despertaron con los cuerpos enredados al oír sonidos de vajilla que les anunciaron que ya no estaban solos. Bella hundió la cara ruborizada en el hombro de Edward mientras Agnes parloteaba en griego con el hombre que abraza posesivo a su nueva esposa.

— Ya se fue —bromeó Edward cuando al fin el silencio reinó en el soleado cuarto.

Bella no podía mirarlo. El drama de la noche anterior la embargaba con una profunda timidez. Edward le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y luego le alzó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —estaba sombrío, sus ojos estaban oscuros y serios, de veras estaba preocupado por ella— ¿No te... lastimé?

Bella negó con la cabeza. No, no sintió dolor, o no recordaba haberlo sentido. Sólo se acordaba del ansia salvaje de sentirlo dentro de ella y la breve punzada de esa unión, acogida por todo su cuerpo excitado.

— Pero te provoqué una fuerte impresión —declaró Edward, severo.

Ella misma se impresionó. La profundidad de las pasiones de Edward siempre fue algo claro. La profundidad de las de ella los dejó atónitos a ambos.

— Lo siento —dijo Edward y acarició el costado de su cuerpo, en donde se curveaba de modo íntimo con el suyo— Perdí el control. La espera fue un tormento tal...

Sí, Bella lo entendía ahora. El terrible aumento de tensión sexual en esas últimas semanas provocó esa violenta explosión por parte de ambos.

Tembló cuando Edward le acarició un seno con suavidad. Lo miró a los ojos, turbada. Perdió el aliento cuando Edward observó el deseo reflejado en sus pupilas.

— Demonios, Bella... —se acercó para apoyarse sobre ella. La miró con igual turbación y fervor cuando su ansia despertó para satisfacer la de ella— Me aterras —gruñó y cubrió su boca ansiosa con la suya.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

ESO estableció la rutina de toda su estancia en la isla. Se suponía que permanecerían allí dos semanas y se quedaron un mes. En ese tiempo lograron estar tranquilos uno con el otro aunque Bella sabía que eso no duraría una vez que volvieran a la realidad.

Tal vez Edward también lo sabía y por eso decidió quedarse más tiempo, a pesar de que tuvo que pasar algunas horas en su estudio, atendiendo sus negocios por teléfono y por computador.

Por acuerdo tácito, ninguno de los dos mencionó los temas que podrían recordar los resentimientos que ahora estaban fuera de la relación. Su relación era demasiado frágil como para resistir una presión externa y la hostilidad que los reunió al principio seguía presente, en las sombras, y hacía que Bella se mantuviera en parte alejada de Edward, algo que sabía que lo molestaba.

Pero el comprometerse del todo a ese hombre sería una locura, aunque, Bella casi sucumbió a la necesidad de hacerlo, esa mañana, después de su primera noche de amor, cuando Edward la condujo a la asoleada sala de estar y anunció con voz ronca:

— Iba a comprarte diamantes, pero recordé que no te gustan las joyas, así que me imaginé que esto te gustaría más.

Esto era un hermoso piano de cola blanco que estaba en un rincón de la sala. Bella sintió que su corazón se llenaba de emoción.

— Edward... —susurró, demasiado conmovida como para decir más.

— He ordenado que instalen uno en todas las casas que tenemos —le informó con una suave voz que la estremeció— He hecho que dejes de estudiar, Bella, pero no quiero alejarte de tu música.

— Gracias —sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas de felicidad y le echó los brazos al cuello. Era la primera vez que actuaba con espontaneidad con Edward

Y ese momento fue el único en el que estuvo a punto de confesarle lo mucho que lo amaba, sobre todo, cuando Edward la abrazó con fuerza y murmuró con fiereza:

— Quiero que seas feliz conmigo, _agapi mou_ —como si eso fuera lo que más le importaba en el mundo.

Pero cuando la chica alzó la cara para confesarle su amor y comprometerse para siempre con él, se percató de que otra vez sus ojos brillaban con deseo. Con un gruñido sensual, Edward la alzó en brazos y volvió con ella a la cama. Y en ese momento, Bella nunca más pensó en decirle palabras de amor. Los sentimientos de Edward eran demasiado claros.

Sólo era deseo físico y nada más.

La deseaba, todo el tiempo, en cualquier momento, y su ansia no parecía dar muestras de disminuir conforme transcurrieron los días. Por el contrario, Edward se tornaba posesivo y celoso con cada sonrisa de Bella, con cada momento de su tiempo, hasta que ella empezó a aguijonearlo con ello.

Entonces llegó el día en que todo llegó al límite. Bella supuso que eso debía pasar cuando un hombre como Edward Cullen estaba junto a una mujer que acababa de descubrir el poder de su propia sexualidad y lo aguijoneaba sin piedad, embriagada con las pequeñas victorias que podía lograr contra Edward con una mirada o cierta palabra provocativa. Eso consolaba un poco el corazón de Bella, quien no podía dejar de portarse como una sirena cuando eso provocaba resultados tan excitantes.

Edward la sorprendió charlando con los pescadores en el pueblo una mañana. Bella dejó a Edward en la villa trabajando en el estudio. Ella solía tocar en el piano y de pronto sintió el deseo de caminar junto al mar en la playa. Llegó al pueblo, en donde varios botes de pescadores llegaban después de pasar una larga noche en el mar.

Tal vez cuando dejó de escuchar la música del piano, Edward se preguntó en dónde estaría Bella y fue a buscarla. Cuando la encontró, estaba furioso pues ella no vestía nada más que una de sus propias camisas blancas de lino encima de un revelador bikini blanco. Su cabello marrón rojizo volaba al viento mientras ella reía divertida por las tontas señales que debía hacer con las manos para hacerse entender y los pescadores sonreían mientras trataban de comentar algo con su rudimentario inglés.

— No puedes acercarte a ningún hombre —gruñó Edward al alejarla de los pescadores, que echaron a reír.

— ¿Por qué no? — Estaba contenta por hacerlo sentir celos y enojo— ¿Crees que los voy a seducir si dejas que me vaya de tu lado?

— Nunca te daré la oportunidad de que lo intentes.

— Pues que Dios te ayude cuando lleguemos a la civilización —se apoyó contra su mano a modo de provocación cuando empezaron a subir la loma que llevaba del pueblo a la villa— A menos, claro, de que planees encerrarme en un cuarto oscuro y sólo me dejes salir para tu propio placer.

— Puede ser que nunca deje que te vayas de esta isla —la amenazó. Se detuvo para mirarla con altivez, era una mirada que adoptaba cuando quería intimidarla.

— Eso significaría dejarme sola con esos seductores pescadores —le recordó con voz sedosa y miró con fascinación que él se ruborizaba.

— Te mataré si llegas siquiera a mirar a otro hombre, ¿entendiste?

— Sí, señor —exclamó con formalidad fingida. Estaba tan seductora con su cabello volando alrededor de ella que Edward la atrajo con fuerza y su boca cubrió la suya con un beso cuya intención era más castigar que dar placer.

Con igual agresión, Bella le devolvió el beso, absorbiendo los movimientos de su lengua con los de la suya. Entablaban batallas en todos los niveles. Bella no sabía de dónde provenía, pero había un demonio en su interior que la hacía querer estar a la par de Edward en todo lo que este le hiciera, aunque tenía la sensación de hacerlo por miedo a que, si no lo mantenía interesado, entonces la pasión de Edward terminaría por morir y ella no tendría nada con que retenerlo a su lado.

Edward la tomó de los hombros para mantenerla alejada de él y miró con enojo sus desafiantes ojos chocolates.

— Aprenderás a respetarme —se irritó y la jaló a la villa para hacerle el amor hasta que ella pidió clemencia.

Y cuando Bella yació en la cama, complaciente al fin, Edward se levantó y la dejó, fría y temblorosa, frustrada e impresionada al ver la facilidad con la que Edward hizo a un lado su propio deseo, aclarando de una vez por todas quién controlaba la situación.

Edward se encerró en su estudio y Bella no lo vio durante el resto del día. Ella lo castigó al no volver a tocar el piano y dejar que el silencio de la villa fuera muy elocuente, aunque tampoco volvió a salir. Cuando fueron a cenar, la tensión entre ambos era tan intensa como antes de casarse. Bella estaba muy altiva y desdeñosa y Edward retraído detrás de una fría arrogancia impenetrable. Bella se fue de mal humor a acostarse esa noche.

Por vez primera en un mes, durmió sola.

A la mañana siguiente, recibieron la llamada telefónica que evitó que tuvieran la oportunidad de resolver ese primer desacuerdo importante entre ellos.

Bella estaba en el patio, tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja, cuando Edward fue a buscarla. La chica se tensó en el momento en que él se sentó a su lado y la tomó de las manos.

— Bella... —suspiró.

— ¿Qué pasa? —jadeó. Ya estaba asustada y miró sus ojos oscuros y serios.

— Se trata de tu padre —anunció con increíble suavidad—. Ha tenido otro infarto.

Volvieron en el jet privado. Edward le dio apoyo en silencio y dejó que Bella se sumiera en sí misma durante todo el viaje. Charlie no estaba muerto pero sí muy enfermo.

Llegaron a la casa una noche fría de septiembre y Bella se estremeció al sentir el cambio drástico de temperatura. Se apartó de Edward en el momento en que entraron a la casa y corrió al cuarto de su padre. Casi se desmayó de la impresión al ver su rostro gris y demacrado.

Edward la encontró arrodillada junto al lecho de su padre, tomando una mano entre las suyas, como antes. Después de un momento, Edward acercó la silla y trató de que ella se sentara. Bella lo ignoró y él la dejó. Regresó horas después con la enfermera que el médico recomendó cuando Charlie cayó enfermo la primera vez. Sacó a Bella del cuarto y la obligó a comer algo.

— No puedo dejarlo solo —declaró la chica.

— ¿Acaso te dije que eso hicieras? —estaba muy ofendido por la suposición de Bella— Por supuesto que debes estar junto a tu padre.

Bella se relajó un poco. De nuevo su rostro estaba tenso y perdía gran parte del brillo dorado que adquirió en la isla.

— Por supuesto que me quedaré contigo —decidió Edward— No será difícil cambiar mis negocios al estudio de tu padre y...

— ¡No! —la chica se puso rígida y lo miró con inmensa preocupación— Yo... tú... no puedo dormir contigo aquí —exclamó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos al ver su expresión de dolor y sorpresa— Tienes que comprender —suplicó con voz ronca. La repelía la idea de yacer en sus brazos cuando su padre estaba tan mal— No puedo ser esa persona que fui en la isla. No... puedo...

Edward la abrazó y la interrumpió con gentileza.

— Esta bien —aseguró— Lo entiendo.

— Lo lamento mucho —susurró y se apoyó contra su fuerte cuerpo en busca de apoyo— Sé que esto no era parte de nuestro trato pero...

— ¿De qué hablas? —la cortó con furia. La apartó de él con profundo enojo— ¡Eres mi esposa! No eres un objeto inanimado que compré y pagué sólo para mi exclusivo placer.

— Yo... —Bella pensó que eso era y su expresión lo reveló.

— A veces, Bella, llego a despreciarte —suspiró, la soltó y se alejó.

Bella tembló, aceptando que lo lastimó y no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decirle? Todavía pensaba que la había comprado.

— Claro, accederé a tus deseos —estaba tan tenso, sombrío y distante que los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas— Mas no permitiré que te quedes sola aquí. Enviaré a mi madre y...

— ¡Yo no quiero que tu madre esté aquí! —lo miró como si estuviera loco. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que su madre la detestaba?— No la necesito.

— Al parecer, no necesitas a nadie —la miró con profunda amargura— Sin embargo, accederás a mi único deseo en todo esto.

Su voz no admitía réplica y Bella se sentó, triste.

— Pero, ¿qué pensara ella, cuando tú no estés?...

— Pensará que tenemos una relación rara —se burló Edward— Yo trataré de tranquilizarla al explicarle que necesito estar en casa debido a los negocios y no por tu aversión a mí.

— Pero eso no fue lo que yo...

— Ya sabes en dónde estaré si de casualidad piensas que me necesitas —la interrumpió con brusquedad y Bella lo vio caminar hacia la puerta con tristeza— De lo contrario —comentó al llegar a la puerta y observarla con frialdad— vendré mañana, acompañado de mi madre.

Su madre llegó. Estaba tan tensa y fría que era obvio que había ido a regañadientes. Bella sonrió un poco y le mostró cuál era su cuarto. Fue Sue quien le llevó la carta, más tarde, ese mismo día.

— Olvidé esto por completo por el susto que nos dio tu padre —se disculpó al entregar la misiva a Bella — Llegó por correo mientras estabas de luna de miel.

Bella miró la conocida letra. Vaciló un momento antes de romper el sello. En unos segundos, empezó a temblar de furia.

Era una carta dura, hiriente, destructiva. Una carta en donde todo el dolor y desprecio de Jacob se volcaban con tanta amargura y odio que Bella permaneció de pie pasmada ante el horror de las terribles mentiras. Jacob la atacaba con odio, a su padre y, peor aún, a su madre. Escribió tales bajezas sobre su madre, que la hizo sentir náusea. La chica perdió cualquier sentimiento que albergara por él.

_Ella y mi padre eran amantes. Lo fueron durante años antes que tu padre se enterara. Él sabía que yo estaba al tanto y temía que yo pudiera decírtelo, que pudiera revelarte la clase de mujer que era tu madre, que fue fácil extorsionarlo y así compensar mi silencio. Y tú hiciste que fuera sencillo para mí presionarlo al tragarte todas las mentiras que te conté. Tu padre odiaba verme contigo, odiaba ver cómo otra de sus mujeres le era arrebatada por otro Black. Eso lo hacía sufrir mucho y yo me alegraba de que así fuera._

_La noche en que tu madre murió, los abandonaba para venir con nosotros. Charlie nunca le perdonó eso a mi padre, así que lo arruinó para vengarse de él. Y a mi vez, yo quise arruinarlo. Y lo habría logrado a no ser porque ese maldito griego lo echó todo a perder. Él quería también apoderarse de Swan's y yo era un obstáculo en su camino. Tú eras mía hasta que él llegó. Igual que tu madre fue de mi padre. Ella no era nadie sin mi padre. Y mi padre no era nadie sin Charlie Swan. Murió como un fracasado y yo quise que tu padre tuviera el mismo destino. Le iba a quitar todo: Swan's, su dinero, su orgullo y a su adorada hija._

_Quería que supieras todo esto, antes que me vaya para siempre de este maldito país. Tu griego me pagó lo suficiente para hacer que esto sea posible, pero no tan bien como para comprar mi silencio. Así que considera esto como mi regalo de despedida para ti, querida Bella. La verdad y sólo la verdad._

Bella apretó el papel. Temblaba por la ignominia de las calumnias. Todavía había mucho más, pero no podía seguir leyendo, ya no quería enterarse de cómo la carta se volvía más detestable y vil. Estuvo dispuesta a perdonarle a Jacob casi todo después de la crueldad con la que ella lo trató, mas no esas mentiras que ya empezaban a sembrar, la duda en su interior a pesar de que las rechazaba. Rompió la carta y corrió al baño a vomitar. En los días que siguieron, dedicó todo su tiempo a su padre, evitando ver a Esme tanto como podía, a pesar de que tenía que agradecerle la eficiencia con la que la suegra llevaba la casa, contestaba las llamadas y en general aliviaba a Bella de cualquier carga que no fuera el cuidado y bienestar de su padre.

Y no fue tan difícil olvidar la carta de Jacob puesto que Bella tuvo entre manos otro problema. Uno que tal vez empezó con la carta de Jacob y que desde entonces no había desaparecido. Sentía náusea todas las mañanas y su cuerpo le advertía que temiera lo peor. Podría estar embarazada y no sabía cómo iba a decírselo a Edward.

Ahora que la primera pasión había terminado, el hombre a quien ella amaba tanto era un extraño de nuevo. Hasta parecía reacio a acercarse a Bella.

¿Cómo avisarle a un hombre como él, que tal vez iba a ser padre?

Una vez más, la relación sufrió otro cambio. Bella escuchaba que el Mercedes se estacionaba todas las noches frente a la casa y el corazón le daba un vuelco de gusto. Pero no se movía del lado de su padre, en donde la encontraba Edward. Este observaba con tristeza el demacrado rostro de Charlie Swan antes de tomar con firmeza a Bella y sacarla del cuarto. Entonces, él y su madre fungían como un par de jueces severos mientras la hacían ingerir una comida decente. Luego Edward iba al estudio de Charlie para atender cualquier cosa urgente antes de irse de la casa.

Ni un beso, ni siquiera un abrazo tranquilizador. La presencia amenazadora de Esme disuadía a Bella de hacer cualquier intento que cerrara la brecha que se agrandaba cada día más. Con una sensación de vacío, Bella regresaba al lado de su padre hasta que la enfermera llegaba a relevarla para que ella pudiera dormir. Y pasaba otro día sin que Bella pudiera compartir su secreto con Edward. Era como si el saber que estaba embarazada fuera el único consuelo que Bella tenía en su mundo reducido y depresivo.

Una semana después, Charlie mostró señales de mejorar. Todavía estaba muy débil, pero ya podía contestar a las preguntas que se le hacían y ya no estaba tan inmóvil como antes.

Edward empezó a pasar un poco de tiempo a su lado mientras Bella se daba un baño y se cambiaba para cenar. Regresaba para encontrarlos charlando tranquilos. Bella todavía estaba molesta por la forma en que su padre aceptaba a un hombre que estuvo decidido a arruinarlo meses atrás. Nada le era comprensible y Bella seguía sin tener respuesta a sus dudas.

Una semana después, Bella acomodaba una almohada a la espalda de su padre, cuando éste la tomó de pronto de la muñeca con más fuerza de la que parecía capaz.

— ¿Lo amas, verdad? —inquirió con voz ronca— ¿Lo amas?

— Sí —no trató de evitar la pregunta y sonrió de modo tal, que Charlie quedó convencido.

— Bien —se relajó sobre las almohadas— Por un tiempo, me preocupé de que te hubieras casado con él sólo por mí.

Bella tomó su mano entre las suyas y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que su padre moriría, que ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para restablecerse de ese nuevo ataque.

— Eres igual a tu madre —le sonrió— Tienes el cabello de ella, su hermoso rostro y su bonita figura —la observó con intensidad— Pero tienes mis ojos —estaba orgulloso— Esos ojos chocolates son los míos.

— Sí —rió con tristeza— Y tu necedad, y tu mal carácter —añadió a modo de broma.

— No estoy seguro acerca del carácter —discutió—. Tu madre y yo éramos igual de fieros. Recuerdo cuando ella... —se interrumpió, nostálgico— Era una buena mujer, Bella —dijo de pronto— Siempre ten eso en mente. Yo la amé mucho aunque no supe demostrarlo.

— Lo sé —apaciguó Bella y luchó por no llorar.

— Tal vez si se lo hubiera dicho más, entonces ella no...

— Creo que lo sabía —intervino Bella con rapidez al ver que estaba agitado— Ella sólo… estaba triste consigo misma, eso es todo.

— Triste… sí —suspiró— Pero no siempre fue así —afirmó con una débil sonrisa— Tu madre fue antes una mujer muy vivaz. Hacía toda clase de bromas. ¿Impulsiva? —echó a reír— El mismo diablo se le metía dentro a veces y yo solía preguntarme qué me haría para atormentarme. Nos entendíamos bien entonces…

Bella se tomó melancólica al recordar ese lado alegre e imprevisible de su madre. Recordaba que ella solía asustarse un poco de niña pues temía que esa luz llegara a consumirse... y así fue al final, se apagó de la manera más trágica posible.

— Hasta que él se fijó en ella.

Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién —inquirió y se preguntó qué fue lo que no le oyó decir a su padre.

— Destrozó nuestras vidas... —murmuró, intranquilo—. Al final, también destrozó la suya. Yo no pude permitir que él se saliera con la suya, no mientras yo estuviera vivo. El orgullo —hizo una mueca y entonces Bella se dio cuenta de que su padre ya no estaba muy consciente de estar con ella y de que estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. En el pasado.

De pronto, ella se quedó muy quieta. De pronto, varios episodios inconexos entre sí se unieron y ella los entendió y eso la congeló.

— Malditos Black —murmuró el padre y Bella se levantó de pronto y fue hacia donde estaba el cuadro de su madre. El horror y la verdad de lo que su padre decía la dejaron pasmada— Esos malditos Black quisieron quitarme a mis dos mujeres. ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió él.

— A ninguna parte —parpadeó para no llorar. Su corazón estaba muy acelerado y se esforzó por sonreír.

— Dulce niña —suspiró el padre— Mi querida y dulce hija. Ahora ya no puede tocarte. Yo me aseguré de que así sea —sonrió con satisfacción y se quedó dormido como solía hacerlo.

Bella miró el cuadro de su madre mientras todos los velos de ilusión que tuvo frente a los ojos desaparecían uno a uno.

Jacob le dijo la verdad en esa última carta.

Su madre estuvo mezclada en una aventura apasionada con el padre de él.

La noche en que murió los abandonó para irse con Billy Black.

Con un gemido de angustia; Bella corrió para salir de la habitación, estaba tan cegada por los horrores que cobraban forma en su mente que no vio a Esme y chocó contra ella.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó— ¿Está bien tu padre?

Bella no pudo decir nada, sólo la empujó y corrió a su cuarto. Llegó justo a tiempo al baño.

— Toma esto —una mano se apareció frente a sus nublados ojos con un vaso de agua.

Bella lo tomó, temblorosa. Sentía que Esme la miraba con fijeza.

— Ya voy a estar bien ahora —se volvió hacia Esme con seriedad— A veces, es demasiado —explicó—… verlo morir así.

— Sí —el tono de su suegra era neutral y estudiado— ¿Amas a mi hijo? —la pregunta fue tan inesperada que Bella alzó la cabeza, sobresaltada y sorprendida.

— Sí —declaró sin emoción. Sonrió al pensar que todos querían saber ese día qué sentía por Edward— Sí, lo amo.

— Bueno, supongo que eso debe significar algo —murmuró Esme y la dejó a solas. Bella cerró los ojos.

Pobre papá, pensó con tristeza. Traicionado por su esposa y por su mejor amigo y socio de negocios. ¡Cómo debió sufrir! No la sorprendía que se negara a hablar de ese episodio de su vida.

Y tampoco la sorprendía que no quisiera que ella tuviera nada que ver con Jacob. Jacob fue quien le provocó ese primer infarto.

"¡Y mantente alejado de mi hija y de mi compañía!", exclamó el padre por teléfono, el día que toda la pesadilla empezó. "Ninguna de las dos es para un tipo como tú."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ardientes.

Ella pensó que fue Edward quien estuvo amenazándolo, pero en realidad era Jacob.

Cada palabra tierna, cada gesto amoroso de Jacob para con Bella fue sólo parte de su plan para hacer que su padre pagara por lo que le hizo a su propio padre. En realidad nunca la quiso... sólo le importaba lo que pudiera hacer para vengarse de los Swan.

"¡Lo quiere todo!", recordó el grito lastimero de su padre. "A ti, a Swan's, mi autoestima, ¡todo!"

Se estremeció, pero no por el engaño de Jacob ni por la impresión que le provocó la conducta de su madre. Fue por darse cuenta de que fue a suplicarle al hombre equivocado que dejara en paz a su padre esa lluviosa noche de hacía meses.

Con lentitud, se miró al espejo mientras las imágenes estructuradas que tenía de Jacob y de Edward sufrían una metamorfosis frente a sus ojos.

Edward era inocente de todas las acusaciones que Bella le hizo.

¿Lo era de veras?, inquirió una vocecita angustiada.

Sintió náusea y tragó saliva, triste. Edward, igual que Jacob, quiso algo de la familia Swan y llegó a todos los extremos para conseguirlo.

¿Acaso esos dos hombres eran tan diferentes en realidad?

No, pensó Bella. De todos modos la usaron. Un hombre la compró y otro la vendió. Y todo por el bien de un anciano orgulloso y su deseo de conservar la imagen de la madre intacta ante los ojos de la hija.

— Mi madre me dijo que... hoy te sentiste mal.

Bella miró con irritación los rostros sombríos que la observaban y desvió la vista de nuevo. No quería hablar ni fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando era obvio por la expresión de su rostro que no era así. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para bajar a cenar esa noche y sobre todo para entrar de nuevo en la habitación de su padre y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Su padre también parecía haber olvidado la conversación anterior.

— Si no te sientes bien —insistió Edward— deberías llamar al médico. Puede ser algo que...

— Estoy bien —declaró con el deseo de que la ignorara como siempre lo hacía, que la dejara en paz con su confusión. No necesitaba...

— Bella... —tomó su mano con la suya— Esto no está...

— Ya te dije que estoy bien —replicó y se puso de pie. Sus dedos estaban fríos y temblorosos y se zafó de su mano.

Tenía el rostro muy pálido y la tensión de las últimas semanas había aumentado al doble en tan sólo unas horas. Miró con fijeza los rostros que la contemplaban y se preguntó qué tanto sabrían en realidad.

El de Edward estaba insondable, sereno y sombrío, como siempre. Bella empezó a ruborizarse por la desdicha y se alejó del cuarto antes de romper a llorar frente a ambas.

Edward la alcanzó en el vestíbulo. La tomó del brazo y la condujo al estudio, en donde cerró la puerta.

— Bueno —la soltó y Bella se alejó, abrazándose a sí misma— Tal vez, ahora que ya no tienes que actuar con tanto dramatismo, me puedas explicar tu actitud de hace unos momentos.

No contestó. No sabía qué responder y se quedó de pie, temblando.

— Bella... —suspiró Edward. La miró con fijeza y le habló con mayor suavidad, sin tratar de acercarse, como si intuyera que estaba al borde de una crisis— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes contármelo?

Parecía que él necesitaba que le confesara todo y el corazón de la joven dio un vuelco al sentir el ansia de decirle la verdad, toda la triste verdad. Pero antes cometió ese error y mira en dónde estaba ahora: casada con un hombre que tal vez nunca sentiría otra cosa que deseo por ella.

— ¿Acaso esto es demasiado para ti? —insistió cuando ella guardó silencio— ¿Sería más fácil si contratara a otra enfermera que te ayudara con?...

— No quiero que me facilites las cosas —interrumpió con voz ronca— Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz.

Hubo otra larga y tensa pausa.

— ¿Te dijo tu padre algo que te afectó? —inquirió con cuidado— Mi madre dijo que saliste corriendo de su cuarto como si algo o alguien te hubiera provocado un fuerte tormento.

Bella lo miró en ese momento. En sus ojos había una profunda amargura y desolación.

— Se está muriendo.

— Sí —Edward no trató de fingir lo contrario— Lo sé.

Estaba muy guapo. Bella lo amó más. Aún ahora, en el ambiente en cerrado del anticuado estudio de su padre, quiso acercarse a él. Ese hombre a quien le había dado tanto, pero que nunca le ofreció nada más que el calor de su pasión a cambio.

Y hasta eso faltaba en sus ojos oscuros ahora.

Bella bajó la vista. No era nada nuevo y siempre supo que cuando Edward ya no sintiera deseo, ya no habría nada que lo retuviera a su lado.

Salvo un hijo, tal vez. Una lucecita de esperanza trató de encenderse en su interior. ¿Acaso su hijo lo haría amarla?

O quizá un hijo sólo lo ataría más a una mujer con la que tuvo que casarse por su incontrolable pasión y las artimañas desesperadas de un anciano enfermo.

Bella se irguió, se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía que saber si Edward sentía otra cosa por ella que el deseo que nunca le ocultó.

— Una vez... me prometiste algo —su voz estaba ronca— Dijiste que el compromiso que tenemos los dos terminaría el día en que mi padre muriera.

— Ah —esa vez, Edward fue quien bajó la vista. Una sonrisa extraña que no reveló nada de lo que sentía iluminó su rostro— Y ahora estás recordándome esa promesa —no era una pregunta sino una declaración sombría.

— Yo... necesito saber si todavía está en pie ese acuerdo —explicó la chica.

— ¿Para que entonces puedas hacer planes? —volvió a verla— ¿Tal vez para que entonces puedas volver con tu adorado y comprensivo Jacob?

— ¡No! —se estremeció sólo de pensarlo— Yo... nunca quiero volver a verlo en mi vida. Él…

— Bien —Edward la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera empezarle a explicar su total cambio de actitud respecto a Jacob Black— Porque él es el único hombre por quien nunca permitiré que me dejes.

— Pero, ¿me dejarás irme con alguien más? —sonrió con tristeza ante la idea y Edward la imitó, a pesar de que era algo que no era nada divertido en sí.

— Todo depende de si estás embarazada o no —susurró mientras contemplaba la ansiedad de los ojos chocolates.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

BELLA se sobresalió sin poder controlarse.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —tartamudeó y lo miró a los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

— Yo no tomé ninguna precaución para que eso no sucediera, ¿y tú? —señaló Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza y trató de saber qué pensaba él. Edward no podía saberlo, se dijo con ansiedad, no podía...

— ¿Por qué no? —quiso saber— ¿Por tu padre? —sugirió con cinismo— ¿Ese iba a ser tu sacrificio por él, Bella? ¿Concederle el deseo de tener un nieto antes de morir?

— ¡No! —fue rotunda. Pensó en protegerse para no quedar embarazada, pero al final no lo hizo. Pero no por su padre. Tal vez parte de sí misma ya sabía, antes de casarse con Edward, que lo amaba y quiso tener al menos una partecita de él para conservarla a su lado cuando sucediera lo inevitable y él se hartara de ella.

— Entonces es posible que estés esperando un hijo —insistió meditabundo, entrecerró los ojos y no reveló nada de lo que sentía— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor? Ah, sí, ya recuerdo...

En el momento en que empezó a hablar con esa voz tan sedosa, Bella empezó a sentir que el deseo derretía la capa de hielo bajo la cual ella se escondía y se protegía de Edward y de su sensualidad. Se irguió, aprensiva, y supo qué iba a decir él.

— Hace tres semanas y tres días para ser exactos —empezó a acercarse a la chica— Era muy temprano en la mañana, el sol empezaba a levantarse y a iluminar la villa y tu decidiste que seria divertido acuciarme con tu hermoso cuerpo —la tomó de los hombros y Bella empezó a temblar— Me sedujiste —sonrió.

Bella cerró los ojos y su mente traicionera empezó a conjurar las imágenes que recordaba Edward. Invadida por un impulso salvaje, despertó a Edward y lo convenció de que salieran de la villa y que subieran a la colina para ver cómo se levantaba el sol. Allí arriba, teniendo como testigos sólo al mar, los árboles y la aurora, Bella lo sedujo, usando todas las artimañas sensuales que Edward le enseñó para despertar su cuerpo y hacerlo palpitar.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidar a la criatura deseosa que me hechizó esa mañana? —suspiró Edward y Bella se estremeció por su cercanía— Una mujer cuyos labios exploradores adoraron mi cuerpo; cuyo cabello se convirtió en una llamarada mientras ella me cabalgaba y desafiaba a los dioses al llevarme siempre hacia adelante, siempre hacia arriba...

— Basta ya —jadeó, estremecida por la sensualidad que Edward estaba creando con tanta facilidad en su interior.

— ¿Crees que habríamos podido procrear a nuestro hijo en esa mañana, _matia mou_? —se preguntó con voz ronca. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca, que Bella necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arquearse contra él como lo hizo en esa mágica mañana— Habría sido un inicio maravilloso para él, ¿no crees? Forjar una vida bajo el calor del sol de Grecia. Su madre estaba convertida en una diosa de fuego mientras que yo —hizo una mueca sonriente que le quitó el aliento— yo era tan sólo un mortal, perdido en su salvaje encanto.

— No —lo odió por hacerla recordar y tornarla vulnerable a él de nuevo. — No —inhaló hondo— No... no es posible.

— ¿No es posible? —cuestionó la certeza de Bella— De seguro, cualquier cosa, mi apasionada seductora, fue posible ese día.

— Eso... no —negó y sintió que su estómago palpitaba— No... era el momento propicio —sabía muy bien en qué momento fue que concibieron un hijo. No fue esa mañana a la que se refería Edward, sino un momento aún más devastador: la primera noche, en que la convirtió en mujer. Estaba segura de que en ese momento Edward la fecundó y alzó la vista para decírselo. Sin embargo, al ver la frialdad de su rostro, ya no pudo pronunciar palabra.

— Qué alivio —se burló, duro — Me alegra usar tu cuerpo para saciar el deseo que surge entre nosotros. Pero, ¿para que estés embarazada con un hijo mío? —negó con la cabeza y vio con desapego cómo la chica palidecía mucho— No me gustaría que ningún hijo mío fuera concebido por una mujer que ya planea salir de mi vida apenas dos meses después de que entró en ella.

Atrapada, Bella sólo lo miró con fijeza mientras Edward la soltaba, como si su cercanía lo repeliera. Supo entonces que nunca la amaría y todo vestigio de esperanza murió. Ni ahora ni nunca. Ningún hombre podría ser tan cruel y sentir al mismo tiempo un poco de amor.

Bella podía aún excitar su cuerpo... acababa de comprobarlo al ver el brillo oscuro de esos ojos. Pero nunca podría conmover su corazón.

— Y en cuanto a cualquier decisión respecto a tu futuro —continuó mientras se dirigía a la puerta— la dejaremos de lado hasta que tu padre ya no esté entre nosotros —la observó de modo crítico y la chica se sobresaltó— Me parece que eso es lo más respetuoso que podemos hacer, ¿no te parece?

No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Charlie Swan sufrió otro infarto. Sucedió sin advertencia alguna, sólo tuvo cierta agitación vaga que no preparó a Bella para lo que se avecinaba. El doctor Martin llegó con rapidez, alertado por la enfermera que se dio cuenta. Charlie estaba muy quieto, apenas consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Bella estaba al pie de la cama y se abrazaba, temiendo lo peor.

— Bella —la llamó Charlie con debilidad.

— Sí, papá —estuvo a su lado en un instante. La expresión sombría del médico le hizo saber que nada se podía hacer ya— Aquí estoy —tomó su mano frágil entre las suyas y se tensó.

— Edward te va a cuidar, linda —susurró— Tú y Swan's estarán bien con él.

— No hables así —lo reprendió, temblorosa— Esto es sólo una pequeña complicación. En unos días volverás a enojarte conmigo —lo vio sonreír y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Te quiero mucho, papá —se atragantó y sintió cómo su padre le acariciaba la mejilla, con gran suavidad.

— Igual a tu madre —susurró con un hilo de voz.

— No —supo que era el fin y no pudo aceptarlo. Las lágrimas nublaron su vista— ¿Papá? —susurró y suplicó en silencio que su padre abriera los ojos para que la viera. Papá, escúchame. ¡Tengo algo que decirte! —nada en la expresión de su padre le sugirió que la estaba oyendo— Voy a tener un bebé, papá. ¡Tu nieto! Así que tienes que ponerte bien, ¿verdad? Tienes que...

— Bella... —el médico la tomó del brazo, impotente, y la hizo temblar— Ya todo terminó, linda —anunció y la apartó de la cama, triste— Ya todo terminó, lo siento.

— Ni siquiera me escuchó —susurró.

— Sí, te oyó —le aseguró el doctor Martin y vio cómo ella empezaba a llorar— De eso estoy seguro.

— ¿Bella?

Al oír esa voz profunda, la chica se volvió para buscar a su dueño. Edward estaba en el umbral de la puerta y su rostro estaba pálido y sombrío. A través de sus lágrimas, lo vio mirar al médico, quien le hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza. Entonces, Bella sollozó de tristeza y Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Esa fue la primera noche en casi un mes que Bella durmió en brazos de su esposo. Mientras la casa se preparaba para el velorio, Edward se quedó con ella en su cuarto, absorbiendo su dolor hasta que por fin el agotamiento la hizo dormir.

Bella no volvió a despertar sino hasta la madrugada y descubrió que estaba envuelta en la comodidad de los brazos de Edward.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió éste cuando notó que estaba despierta. Bella lo miró. Edward no había dormido nada.

— Sí —bajó la vista y sintió la tranquila insensibilidad que invadía su interior— ¿Cómo supiste que debías venir?

— Mi madre me llamó —explicó— Siento no haber podido llegar antes que...

— Creyó que tú y yo nos amamos, ¿lo sabías? —sollozó aunque su intención fue reír— Siempre creyó, hasta el último momento, que eras el príncipe azul que vino a salvar a su compañía y a su hija.

— Y supongo que tú sabes la verdad —suspiró y apretó su mano.

— Sé la verdad —declaró.

— ¿Y cuál es la verdad? —inquirió con tristeza.

Fui comprada, pensó la chica y se alejó de él. Sintió que la frialdad la invadía de nuevo. Tal vez Edward ayudó a salvar la compañía de su padre para que no cayera en las manos ambiciosas de Jacob y Bella siempre le estaría agradecida por eso. Pero ella se vendió a Edward para conseguir su ayuda.

No halló ningún consuelo en eso, ninguno en absoluto.

Edward hizo un movimiento para abrazarla de nuevo. Bella se tensó y esperó con ansia que lo hiciera. ¡Lo amaba tanto! ¡Y necesitaba tanto que él la amara también!

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y Bella se mordió el labio pues no quería llorar, se negaba a hacerlo. Se sentía tan perdida y sola, que eso le dolía casi tanto como la muerte de su padre.

Entonces sintió que Edward la envolvía en sus brazos de nuevo y Bella no se resistió. Débil y desamparada, se acercó a ese cuerpo cálido y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su hombro.

Sólo por esta última vez, se dijo. Sólo déjame yacer en sus brazos e inhalar su cálido aroma por última vez.

Era probable que nunca más pudiera disfrutar de un momento tan bello como ese.

— Bella... —susurró con voz baja y ronca. La hizo estremecerse pero la chica se negó a hacer caso de ello.

— No hables —susurró, suplicante— Por favor, no digas nada.

Dos días después, Charlie Swan fue inhumado. Esme acompañó a Bella en el entierro y su actitud para con ella se había suavizado debido a la pena de la joven. Edward estaba del otro lado y la rodeó de la cintura, para darle apoyo y valor.

No la dejó sola desde la muerte del padre. Estaba sombrío. Dormía en otro de los cuartos de huéspedes y ni siquiera Esme le preguntó por qué no lo hacía con su esposa puesto que ella, al igual que todos los demás, se daba cuenta de lo agotada que estaba Bella ahora que ya no tenía que cuidar más de su padre.

Y si la joven yacía despierta en la oscura noche, temblando por la soledad y por el ansia de desear que el cuerpo cálido de Edward llenara de vida el suyo, nadie más lo supo.

Era demasiado tarde. Su padre estaba muerto y ahora se había llevado consigo el derecho que Bella tenía de estar con el hombre al que amaba.

Salvo por su bebé, insistió una vocecita. De seguro, ese hijo tenía el derecho de estar con su padre, ¿no?

Bella debió temblar porque Edward apretó un poco más su cintura para darle valor.

— Vámonos —la condujo fiera del cementerio con lentitud y Bella sintió que Esme le ponía la mano en el hombro durante un breve momento antes de quitarla de nuevo.

¿Simpatía?, se preguntó Bella y quiso llorar de nuevo durante horas.

El auto los llevó de regreso a la casa, abriendo la fila de autos en donde estaban los amigos de su padre, colegas de negocios, personas que Bella casi no conocía pero que le dieron cierto consuelo porque estimaban a Charlie Swan y por eso asistieron al funeral.

Bella se lo comentó a Edward.

— Tu padre era muy querido y muy respetado —replicó, sombrío— Sus amigos vinieron a despedirse de él. Lo van a extrañar mucho.

Bella se retrajo de nuevo y llegaron a la casa sin decir nada más. En el momento en que entraron al vestíbulo, Esme miró su rostro pálido y cansado y la envió a su habitación. Bella obedeció, agradeciendo el pretexto de no tener que ser valiente frente a todos y dejó que Edward y su madre se hicieran cargo.

Edward la encontró en su cuarto, horas después. Su abrigo negro, su sombrero y sus zapatos estaban en la cama. Bella estaba sentada frente a la ventana y apoyaba la mejilla en sus rodillas mientras miraba afuera.

— No has hecho tus maletas — Edward cuando entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta

Bella se volvió al oírlo hablar. Se percató entonces de que Edward esperaba que ella regresara a su casa ese día.

— No voy a irme —anunció.

Edward se detuvo, la miró con enojo e hizo una mueca.

— Eso sospeché. ¿Puedo preguntarte el motivo? —fue sarcástico.

— Leí el testamento de mi padre —le informó con voz triste.

— Ah —comentó como si eso lo explicara todo y en realidad sólo se trataba de la punta del iceberg que amenazaba a Bella.

— Tenía un copia en el cajón de su mesa de noche La hallé mientras guardaba sus efectos personales. Te lo dejo todo —concluyó con pesadumbre.

— Sí —suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama— Me lo confió —aclaró— Para nuestro primer hijo. Pero espero que me creas si te digo que yo no sabía que esas eran sus intenciones.

— No importa —murmuró, indiferente. Entendía las razones de su padre. Este creyó que así protegería a su hija de otros Jacob Black que quisieran aprovecharse de su ingenuidad— De todos modos te lo debía —se encogió de hombros y pensó: Qué persona tan patética debo ser para que mi padre llegara a esos extremos para protegerme.

— Claro que importa —explotó Edward— Yo no quería nada de eso.

— Querías tener Swan's.

— Te quería a ti, Bella. Y me niego a que te olvides de eso.

La quería a ella... Bella recordó la primera vez que se lo dijo, en ese mismo cuarto. Ahora le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces.

Apoyó la mejilla en sus rodillas y lo contempló. Edward estaba cansado y la tensión de las últimas semanas empezaba también a hacer mella en él. Algo despertó en el interior de Bella, pero la chica lo aplastó antes que pudiera aflorar.

En ese momento, Edward alzó la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron y por una vez Bella no bajó la mirada. Afuera, la tarde era gris. Bella no podía ver con claridad el rostro de Edward debido a que había poca luz en el cuarto, pero intuyó que estaba muy serio y triste. Así era el ambiente que reinaba en toda la casa.

— Es hora de ir a casa, Bella —declaró Edward con tranquilidad, rechazando la negativa anterior de la chica.

— No —para ella, el hogar era una isla soleada que estaba a millones de kilómetros de allí. Ese fue el único lugar en donde fue feliz hacía poco. Se levantó, tensa— Yo… necesito un poco de tiempo para estar sola —insistió y se abrazó como si hiciera frío.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —se puso de pie también tenso.

Bella se apartó de su cuerpo alto y hermoso pues la abrumaba la necesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos.

— Necesito tiempo para pensar, para planear lo que voy a hacer con mi vida ahora.

— Vendrás a casa conmigo —declaró con arrogancia. Parecía un griego tan celoso, que Bella casi sonrió— Y allí volverás a asumir tus responsabilidades como mi esposa.

— En tu cama, querrás decir.

— Sí, en mi cama —la jaló del brazo para verla a los ojos— Esposa, amante, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Ese es tu sitio. Estar conmigo, dondequiera que yo esté. No estar viviendo por separado.

— ¡Mi padre está muerto!

— Sí —asintió con tensión y apretó sus antebrazos— Respeto tu luto, pero a partir de ahora, llorarás su muerte en mi casa. No seguiré tolerando esta absurda separación ni un momento más. Dios sabe que no debía siquiera dejar que empezara —suspiró con enojo— Ahora ya es hora de poner fin a todo esto. Y tú, Isabella Cullen, vendrás a casa conmigo. ¡Hoy mismo!

— Prometiste liberarme de cualquier compromiso contigo el día en que mi padre muriera —_sólo dime que me amas, Edward_, suplicó para sus adentros, _y yo haré lo que sea por estar a tu lado_— Hace tan sólo unas noches que volvimos a hablar de eso y me prometiste...

— Que lo discutiríamos —intervino con furia— Y eso haremos, en casa... ¡en nuestra casa!

La insistencia y la rabia de Edward la hicieron querer claudicar en ese momento. Bella ansiaba que él le quitara el peso de las preocupaciones de sus hombros. Pero eso no estaba bien. Ya no. No ahora que su padre estaba muerto y que el trato terminaba. Bella estaba embarazada y necesitaba que Edward ya no la deseara tan sólo como mujer. Necesitaba que la amara con desesperación.

— Por favor... —suplicó con angustia. Su cabello era como una cascada en su espalda y no tenía idea de lo hermosa que le parecía al hombre que la miraba con enojo— ¡Trata de entender! No puedo regresar y dejar que las cosas sean como antes.

— ¿Y cómo eran? —retó— Un hombre y una mujer que apenas empezaban a conocerse. Y quieres desecharlo todo por... ¿Por qué? —estaba confundido de pronto y la miró con ojos penetrantes.

— Porque eso fue parte de nuestro trato.

— Sólo fue un pacto absurdo —descartó con desprecio— Lo hicimos para salvar tu conciencia culpable porque me deseabas tanto que te aborrecías por ello.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —negó y supo en el fondo que era la verdad.

— ¿No? —la atravesó con la mirada y la hizo estremecerse tanto, que el cabello de su nuca se erizó— Vamos a probar esa teoría, ¿de acuerdo? —antes que Bella adivinara sus intenciones, Edward la atrajo con enojo a su cuerpo tenso.

La besó con fuerza en la boca y el beso ardió en el centro de Bella y la arrastró por una corriente de sensualidad renovada que la dejó sin nada… sin nada a qué aferrarse para salvarse de ella.

— La verdad —se burló al empujarla y rompió el beso con tanta brusquedad, que la chica se tambaleó frente a él, mirando con fijeza su rostro duro y desdeñoso, mientras que su propia mente seguía perdida en un torbellino de placer— ¿Qué sabes acerca de la verdad cuando tienes la habilidad de distorsionarla para tu propia conveniencia?

Edward se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Quédate aquí si eso es lo que quieres —decidió con amargura— Pero esta es la última vez que salgo de esta casa sin ti —advirtió al verla con resentimiento— Ya sabes en dónde estoy si cambias de opinión. Sólo reza para que entonces yo no haya cambiado de opinión.

Cerró con violencia. Se había ido, dejándola sola y preguntándose qué fue lo que esperaba. Su corazón se abrió para dejar salir todo su dolor. Sollozando, se aventó en la cama y lloró como nunca. Lloró por sí misma, por su padre, por el hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas y aún por el hombre que acababa de desaparecer con tanta violencia de su vida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Bella se sentó y su corazón le dio un patético vuelco.

No es Edward, se dijo al bajar de la cama. Él dijo que no volvería y no volverá.

Y no era Edward.

Bella apenas se había secado las lágrimas de los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió e Esme entró en la habitación.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó, más ansiosa que enojada— ¿Por qué salió mi hijo de aquí tan furioso?

Bella se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana, huyendo como solía hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta, Esme? —sugirió con tristeza— Después de todo, usted está preocupada sólo por sus sentimientos.

En toda su vida nunca se sintió tan sola y perdida y eso debió reflejarse en su voz pues, a diferencia de lo que Bella esperaba, Esme no hizo un comentario despectivo sino que suspiró y se acercó para tomarla del brazo con suavidad.

— Ay, ay, ay —suspiró con tristeza— ¿Qué no tienes suficiente dolor al que hacer frente ahora, Bella, como para provocarte más sufrimiento al alejar a mi hijo al reñir con él? —la sintió temblar y volvió a suspirar— Me aseguraste que lo amabas —insistió con gentileza— Entonces, por qué tengo que ver la forma en que estás destrozando su corazón.

¿Su corazón?, se amargó Bella. ¿Qué corazón? ¿Y qué hay con el mío? De nuevo sus ojos chocolates se cegaron por las lágrimas.

—Edward no tiene corazón —se burló—. Tiene un pedazo de roca en su pecho.

— ¿Ah, si? —lejos de sentirse ofendida por el insulto, la voz de Esme se suavizó aún más— ¿Y alguna vez has tratado de comprobar lo que dices tú misma?

— Yo sé lo que pasa —murmuró.

— Supongo que cuando dices eso, te refieres a que la compañía de tu padre fue la única razón por la que mi hijo fue en contra de mis deseos al casarse contigo.

— Estoy hablando de deseo, Esme —a Bella ya no le importaba nada. Las cosas se habían deteriorado mucho y ya no podía fingir más— La única manera en que él podía acostarse conmigo, era casándose, así que lo hizo.

Sintió que Esme se tensaba.

— Entonces... Si tú estuviste de acuerdo en casarte con él sabiendo eso, ¿por qué no estás usando todos los trucos que sabes para mantener vivo ese deseo en vez de alejarlo como es obvio que lo has hecho?

— Yo... usted no entiende —suspiró y miró cómo la noche caía afuera.

— ¿Esperabas tal vez más de lo que Edward te ofreció?

— No —Bella logró sonreír un poco— Nunca esperé tener nada más que lo que me ofreció.

— Pero, como lo amas, esperas que él te ame también, de modo automático —asumió Esme.

Con un vacío interno muy grande, Bella se alejó y se sentó en la silla junto a su cama. Nunca esperó que Edward la amara, pensó con desdicha. Tal vez lo deseó, mas nunca lo esperó.

Esme permaneció en su sitio y la observó con detenimiento durante un momento antes de encender las lámparas para que la oscuridad no invadiera el cuarto.

— Sabes, Bella —comentó— el amor no viene de pronto y provoca un milagro repentino como les gustaría creer a los románticos. Toma tiempo y mucho cuidado para crecer. Amar significa esforzarse mucho para conocer a alguien, aprender sus aficiones y desagrados, hacerlos sentir contentos al estar con una para que no consideren siquiera ir a otra parte en busca de consuelo. Yo lo sé —murmuró con sequedad. Se sentó en la cama y tomó las manos frías de Bella entre las suyas. — Mi matrimonio no fue una unión de amor —confesó e hizo una mueca cuando Bella la miró con sobresalto— Los griegos hacemos las cosas de manera diferente a los ingleses —explicó la asombrada chica— Yo sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando mi padre me presentó a mi futuro esposo y lo odié en cuanto lo vi —la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca— Él tenía quince años más que yo y era tan arrogante que me pareció viejo y estirado... ¡Y así se lo dije! —rió con suavidad al recordar— "Entonces debes enseñarme a no ser odioso, ¿verdad, Esme?", me dijo y me hizo un desafío al que yo contesté de inmediato —la miró a los ojos— Primero me hizo enamorarme de él, Bella, y luego esforzarme mucho para ganarme su amor.

— ¿Y lo logró? —Bella tuvo que toser pues su garganta estaba apretada por una patética esperanza— ¿Logró que la amara?

La expresión de la otra mujer se suavizó hasta casi convertirse en algo bello a pesar de que Esme seguía observando a Bella de modo solemne.

— Un griego es diferente a todos los hombres del mundo —explicó la señora a modo de respuesta— Bella, no esperes de mi hijo más de lo que tú estés dispuesta a darle o siempre te va a decepcionar. Oculta tus sentimientos detrás de tu orgullo si quieres, huye de ellos si eso necesitas. Pero si lo haces, entonces no albergues la estéril esperanza de que algún día mi hijo te entregue su corazón. Nunca lo hará. Dices que mi hijo sólo se casó contigo para saciar su deseo —prosiguió, sombría— Entonces, ¿no basta eso para empezar a luchar por más? ¿O es que tu propio amor no es lo bastante fuerte como para darte ánimo y luchar?

Bella se miró el regazo en donde sus dedos estaban bajo los de Esme, más morenos y fuertes.

— ¿Por qué se está tomando la molestia de decirme todo esto? —cuestionó con voz ronca— Pensé que estaría contenta ahora que piensa que nos vamos a separar.

Esme alzó las cejas con altivez.

— Estás embarazada, ¿verdad? —sonrió con satisfacción al verla sorprendida y ruborizarse de inmediato. Eso confirmó sus sospechas— Eso, por encima de todo lo demás, merece mi respeto.

— Pero no el de su hijo —se atragantó Bella y empezó a sollozar de nuevo— No se casó conmigo para tener hijos —susurró con voz ronca— Él mismo me lo dijo.

Esme se impresionó mucho luego regañó a Bella.

— ¡Tonterías!—denunció y se levantó con impaciencia— Si mi hijo dijo algo tan terrible como eso, entonces deberías pasarte el tiempo preguntándote qué fue lo que hiciste o dijiste para hacerlo mentir de esa manera, en vez de estar sufriendo por el dolor que te provocó.

— Usted no entiende... —suspiró Bella.

— Entiendo lo suficiente como para saber que si no haces algo drástico, acerca de tu relación con Edward, pronto todo llegará a un fin irreversible —declaró sombría— Piénsalo, querida. Hay muchas mujeres que están más que dispuestas a ayudarlo a que se olvide de ti. ¿Es eso lo que de ver dad quieres?

¿Qué?, se preguntó Bella con tristeza mientras Esme salía del cuarto. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber lo que deseaba cuando ella misma estaba tan confundida que no podía pensar con coherencia?

Lucha, le aconsejó Esme. Pero no sabía si tenía el valor de entablar tan gran batalla. ¿Y de veras quería comprometerse del todo a un hombre que sólo la quería porque su cuerpo lo excitaba?

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el cuerpo delgado y grácil que Edward amaba tanto se desproporcionara y se hiciera grande con el hijo que los dos habían concebido. ¿Acaso Edward querría mirarla entonces?

Y quedaba otra consideración. Ella ya amaba a ese niño y haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo a salvo. Pero si decidía que no podía vivir con Edward sin que éste la amara, ¿acaso él intentaría quitarle al bebe? Si era un varoncito, sin duda sería el heredero de Edward. De seguro él no permitiría que su vástago viviera lejos de él.

Por supuesto, Bella podía desaparecer en silencio. Irse a otra parte, irse a...

¿A dónde? ¿Vivir en dónde? Su corazón se estrujó de tristeza. Bella sabía en dónde quería estar. Amor o no, deseo o no. Sabía muy bien en dónde ansiaba estar.


	12. Capitulo 11  FIN

**Capítulo 11**

EL mes de Septiembre terminaba en medio de brumas. Bella estaba de pie, ante las rejas de hierro forjado, mirando con fijeza la mansión de muros blancos. A diferencia de la primera vez que estuvo allí, la casa parecía estar en paz. No había autos estacionados en ninguna parte ni se escuchaba música.

Bella se subió el cuello del abrigo y empezó a caminar. Todavía no sabía si hacía lo correcto. Sin embargo, igual que la primera vez, tenía que ver al dueño de la casa para hablar con él.

"¿O es que tu amor propio no es lo bastante fuerte como para darte ánimo y luchar?", la desafió Esme.

Bueno, pues ahora Bella estaba allí para averiguarlo.

Estaba quieta cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Tenía que admitir que temía la bienvenida de Edward... si es que le daba la bienvenida.

"¡Ya sabes en dónde buscarme si cambias de opinión!", rugió él. Bella rezó por que hubiera hablado en serio.

John Calver abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Bella.

— Hola, John —Bella entró en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Cómo está, señora Cullen? —saludó con cortesía y vaciló sólo un instante antes de cerrar la puerta. Se paró en frente de Bella, como si quisiera evitar que ella siguiera adelante.

— ¿Está mi esposo en casa? —lo miró con curiosidad y se preguntó por qué estaba tan extraño. Tal vez Edward ni siquiera esperó un solo día antes de ir a buscar el consuelo del que habló su madre. Tal vez.

— Sí, por supuesto —miró la puerta del estudio antes de dirigirse a Bella de nuevo— Si me espera un momento, yo...

— No —lo detuvo con una mano y le sonrió— Si no le importa, John, prefiero anunciarme yo misma —no quería que Edward fuera puesto sobre aviso. Ella quería ver cuál era su reacción inicial al verla en la casa. Eso podría revelarle todo lo que quería saber. Tragó saliva y miró la puerta— ¿Está en el estudio?

— Sí, pero... —John no parecía saber qué hacer. De pronto, encogió los hombros y le quitó el abrigo en vez de seguir discutiendo.

— Gracias —le dio el abrigo de lana. Abajo llevaba un sencillo vestido de seda negra. Se dirigió hacia el estudio. Sentía que John Calver la miraba pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para preguntarse el motivo.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, se detuvo para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón. Alzó la barbilla con decisión y entró sin hacer ruido en el cuarto. Por fin vislumbró al hombre que estaba parado en frente del escritorio.

Bella se quedó petrificada y su corazón se congeló.

No estaba solo. Heidi estaba con él y su cuerpo tan atractivo se inclinaba de modo íntimo hacia el de él y le pasaba los brazos al cuello como la primera vez que ella los vio. Edward le sonreía con indulgencia y su boca tenía esa curva sensual que reconocía tan bien.

Estaban tan absortos uno en el otro, que ni siquiera la oyeron entrar.

— No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo al fin —comentó Heidi con emoción.

— Bueno, ya era hora de que alguien hiciera de ti una mujer honesta —bromeó Edward y bajó la boca hacia la de Heidi, que ansiosa esperaba el beso.

De pronto, Bella dejó de estar inmóvil y el dolor la invadió con tal fuerza, que se mareó. Debió gemir, porque Edward alzó la vista en ese momento. Sus miradas se encontraron sobre la cabeza de Heidi. Edward se quedó pasmado e incrédulo antes de empujar a Heidi con tal fuerza, que la sola acción mostraba su sentimiento de culpa.

— ¡Bella! —estaba atónito.

Heidi se volvió en ese momento y se ruborizó tanto, que eso sólo los condenó aún más. Bella se alejó y trató de salir con rapidez del cuarto, antes de quedar destrozada.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir, Edward la tomó del brazo.

— No seas tonta, Bella —murmuró— No es lo que...

— Eres todo lo que pensé de ti, ¿verdad? —exclamó y jaló su brazo.

Edward maldijo en voz baja y trató de mantenerla quieta mientras Bella luchaba por liberarse.

— ¡Basta! —estaba tenso.

— ¡Suéltame! —se movió con desesperación, con pánico. Volvió a jalar el brazo y esa vez Edward cometió el error de soltarla. Sin saber lo que hacía, Bella lo encaró con tal furia, que sólo se dio cuenta de lo que hizo cuando oyó el sonido de un golpe y sintió que su palma chocaba contra algo tibio y duro.

Edward se estremeció con la fuerza del golpe y con el esfuerzo que le fue necesario para controlarse a su vez. Sólo se oían los jadeos de Bella que observaba las marcas blancas de sus dedos en la mejilla de Edward.

— De nuevo… muestras la tendencia de herirme físicamente —estaba tan fúrico, que Bella recordó su primer explosivo encuentro, en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, hacía unos meses.

— ¡Te lo mereces! —exclamó con enojo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras lo odiaba con toda la fuerza de su ser— Mereces todo lo que tienes —se atragantó y se volvió para huir, antes que...

Edward la tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndola. La volvió para verla con ira indecible.

— John —murmuró con rabia. Estaba tan enojado, que temblaba— Acompaña a la señorita Mandraki a su auto y luego vete de aquí.

— Sí, señor —fue sólo entonces que Bella recordó que había otras personas presentes y empezó a temblar, por la impresión, el horror y por un miedo de saber que Edward no la dejaría salirse con la suya esta vez que lo había humillado en público.

— Edward... yo... —empezó a hablar Heidi y Bella se tensó. Volvió a mirar a Edward con odio.

— Vete, Heidi. Te quiero mucho, pero vete —ordenó— No necesito testigos cuando tengo que cometer un asesinato —añadió sólo para beneficio de Bella.

Hubo una pausa breve en que todos oyeron la amenaza. Entonces John sacó a Heidi del cuarto y luego de la casa. Bella y Edward se quedaron solos.

El silencio y la tensión reinaban. Bella todavía temblaba y estaba tan desolada, que respiraba con dificultad.

— ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? —pregunto la chica cuando ya no pudo seguir soportando la tensión.

— ¿Qué derecho tienes de cuestionarme así? —estaba muy resentido.

— ¡El derecho de una esposa! —replicó y lo miró con enojo.

— No eres una esposa —se burló— Nunca lo has sido.

Edward la soltó y fue hacia el bar en donde se sirvió un trago.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió mientras seguía viendo las marcas, ahora rojas, del golpe que le dio.

— Bella, lo que eres, es una niña —la miró con profundo desprecio antes de bajar la vista— Una niña tonta y molesta que da más problemas de lo que vale.

— Si eso piensas, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo? —se atragantó con tristeza.

— Ya sabes por qué —bebió un sorbo largo— Porque no podía quitarte las manos de encima.

La burla la hirió.

— Ahora me doy cuenta de que es un problema que has logrado resolver —replicó y apretó las manos para no temblar tanto.

— Ni lo creas —volvió a observarla con desdén— Podría llevarte ahora mismo arriba y tirarte en la cama si no fuera por... esa expresión tan patéticamente etérea que has logrado adquirir en estas últimas semanas.

— ¡Mi padre estuvo enfermo! —de nuevo, sus lágrimas le impidieron ver.

Edward la miró con malevolencia antes de suspirar.

— Sí, lo sé. Fue un golpe bajo de mi parte y te pido una disculpa —bebió más brandy y Bella lo observó con desdicha.

Edward seguía fúrico y su piel estaba pálida, como nunca la había visto Bella. El corazón le dio un vuelco doloroso. Edward estaba muy enojado de que Bella lo hubiera sorprendido así, pues eso minó su orgullo, su autoestima.

— Lo siento —por algún motivo extraño, se sintió más culpable que él— Debí llamarte para avisarte que vendría esta noche:

— ¿Ah si? —la miró con intriga y bajó la vista— ¿A qué has venido?

¿Por qué fue allí? Bella sonrió con amargura. Sus motivos ya no valían nada ahora que lo vio junto a Heidi.

Era hora de volver a esconderse, se dio cuenta. Por lo menos debía tratar de irse con el orgullo intacto.

Bella se controló para no reflejar su angustia y lo miró con frialdad y altivez.

— A decirte que todo ha terminado entre nosotros —logró decir con una calma increíble.

Eso pareció herirlo mucho pues se tensó e hizo una mueca.

— Supongo que debí sospecharlo —murmuró con cinismo— Pero no lo hice, lo cual es raro.

— Yo... he decidido regresar a la universidad —anunció. Quería lastimarlo tanto como él la lastimó. Pero fue inútil. Ella tuvo razón al decirle a su madre que Edward no tenía corazón.

— Ah, claro, los importantes estudios de piano —se burló y tomó más brandy— Y supongo que también volverás con el importante Jacob —añadió con pesadumbre.

Bella tuvo que corregirlo.

— Ya lo sé todo acerca de Jacob —informó— Y también acerca de mi madre.

Eso lo hizo encararla.

— ¿Cómo? —estaba atónito.

— Al parecer, Jacob no cree que le pagaste muy bien su silencio —fue ácida y lo miró de modo acusador e intrigado— Chantajeó tanto a mi padre, que éste tuvo que pedirle dinero a sus amigos, ¿verdad?

Edward no contestó, pero su sombría expresión fue muy elocuente.

— Y todo para conservar el recuerdo de mi madre sin mácula —suspiró e inhaló hondo. De nuevo sintió el peso de sus desilusiones en los hombros— No valió la pena. Mi padre debió saber que yo hubiera preferido verlo a salvo y contento y que la imagen de mi madre quedara arruinada, en vez de lo que tengo ahora —de nuevo, sollozó por la pena tan honda que la embargaba.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tienes?

— No mucho —apartó la vista bajo su cabello brillante— Un matrimonio vacío, basado en los intentos frenéticos de un anciano por salvar algo del desastre que era su vida, y en tu deseo insaciable —sonrió con desdicha.

— No olvides tus propios deseos, Bella —comentó con cinismo— Son necesarias dos personas muy atraídas una por otra para generar el tipo de carga sexual que tú y yo logramos crear.

La vergüenza la inundó antes de alzar la barbilla y mirarlo con frialdad.

— Es por eso que he decidido volver a estudiar. Me niego a que otras personas me vuelvan a usar. Me hiciste desearte, Edward —estaba resentida— No quería yo sentir eso.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo sí? —dejó la copa con tal fuerza que la hizo saltar.

— Supongo que eso también es mi culpa —suspiró- Venir aquí esa fatídica noche, suplicarte como una tonta que nos ayudaras.

— No, en eso te equivocas —la corrigió Edward— Empezó mucho tiempo antes de esa noche en que viniste a buscarme, Bella.

El corazón de la chica se detuvo al presentir un nuevo ataque.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —jadeó.

— Yo ya sabía todo acerca del chantaje de Black, de sus intentos, por inmiscuirte en sus planes, de su deseo de hacerse de Swan's —se encogió de hombros— Yo sabía todo lo que había que saber antes de que tú acudieras a mí esa noche... salvo lo del anillo de compromiso —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa— Eso fue una sorpresa, incluso para mí.

— Yo... —no sabía qué decir, algo raro le sucedía en el interior— ¿Por qué? —perdió el aliento— ¿Por qué te confió todo eso mi padre a ti cuando ya estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo sólo para que siguiera siendo un secreto?

— Porque él sabía lo que yo quería —dijo Edward con los ojos entre cerrados— Eso hizo que yo fuera el único en quien él podía confiar y que estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo a salir del lío en el que estaba metido.

— Yo —susurró, más pálida cada vez.

— Nunca traté de fingir otra cosa —le recordó— La noche en que viniste a pedirme ayuda, tu padre ya lo había hecho. Ya teníamos un trato —le informó— Yo debía de quitarle a Black de encima con mucho dinero y a cambio controlaría a Swan's y te tendría en la cama —fue brutal— Claro, legalmente. Tu padre no salvaría a su hija de las garras de un hombre sólo para entregarlas a las de otro.

Bella se mareó como si le hubieran pegado.

— Te odio por esto —se atragantó y se alejó para no ver la crueldad de su sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué hay de nuevo en eso? —volvió a llenar su copa— Siempre me has odiado. De todos modos —añadió al verla acercarse a la puerta— si tratas de salir de aquí, Bella, te prometo que lo lamentarás.

— ¿Por qué? —lo encaró con enojo— ¿Por qué me necesitas aquí cuando ya tienes a Heidi? ¿O es que una mujer no basta para un hombre como tú?

Su desprecio lo hizo enfurecer y acercarse a ella. Bella no se movió y lo desafió con la mirada. Sin embargo, estaba tan herida, que Edward debía saberlo.

— Un día tu lengua te meterá en un gran lío —rugió y se detuvo a un centímetro de ella.

— Entonces déjame salir de aquí y nunca más tendrás que oírme decir nada.

— Por nada del mundo —se negó y le alzó la cara— Tú y yo todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente —le informó— El asunto tan importante de tener un hijo para que la compañía de tu padre siga bajo mi control.

Sin saber lo que hacía, Bella se llevó las manos al estómago.

— No —empezó a temblar— No puedes hablar en serio.

— ¿Crees que no? —la miró con crueldad— He estado luchando para restablecer a Swan's demasiado tiempo como para abandonarla ahora sólo porque tú has decidido retractarte de tu promesa.

— Todo eso murió con mi padre —exclamó.

— ¿Y qué hay de nuestro trato? —le recordó— ¿El trato en el cual te vendiste a mí en cuerpo y alma?

— Eso también murió —de pronto sintió un miedo verdadero por él— Nunca tendrás un hijo de mí —prometió con voz ronca. Ahora jamás le confesaría a ese hombre despiadado que estaba embarazada. Jamás—. No permitiré que te acerques a mí para intentarlo siquiera.

— Demasiado tarde, mi amor... —susurró— Ambos sabemos que nuestro hijo está creciendo en tus entrañas.

La chica se mareó y cerró los ojos ante el horror de la situación.

— _Matia mou_, ahora ya sabes que tu intuición acerca de mí ha sido siempre la correcta —insistió con voz letal. Te compré como a una esclava en el mercado, tal como me acusaste de hacerlo, y hasta que no obtenga todo de ti, incluyendo al hijo que estás alimentando con tanto amor, te quedarás conmigo.

— ¡No! —gimió con dolor mientras Edward la miraba, sombrío, con la boca apretada ahora que le había revelado cuánto le importaba ella como persona— Y pensar —susurró Bella, al apartarse— que alguna vez estuve convencida de que estaba enamorada de ti, que te amaba como no creí posible.

Lo miró con fijeza un momento, vio cómo Edward palidecía al oír esa confesión, y huyó. Salió corriendo de la casa. Tenía que escapar antes de ser destrozada por ese hombre.

— ¡Bella! —la llamó con voz ronca, pero la chica ya corría por el jardín sin tener una idea clara de a dónde iría aunque en realidad eso ya no tenía importancia.

Edward la alcanzó cuando ella estaba cruzando la mitad del jardín. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros para detenerla y la encaró.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —susurró con voz ronca.

Bella notó que parecía que al fin lo había conmovido hasta la médula. Estaba atónito, pálido, pasmado.

— Suéltame —se atragantó— Quieres quitármelo todo... ¡todo! —se zafó de él con furia. Después de dar tres pasos, lo miró— Y ahora quieres quitarme a mi bebé —sollozó, desolada.

Un espasmo de dolor contorsionó los rasgos pálidos de Edward.

— Bella, por el amor de Dios... —gruñó— No dije en serio ni una sola de las cosas que manifesté en la casa.

— Este es mi bebé —la chica se cubrió el vientre con las manos de nuevo— Y ni tú ni los tratos que hiciste con mi padre me lo van a quitar.

— No te arrebataría nunca a tu hijo, Bella —tenso, la miró temblar— Me molesté mucho —suspiró— Estabas amenazando con irte de mi lado y yo también te ataqué. ¡Demonios! —explotó cuando ella sólo lo miró con profundo resentimiento— He sabido que estás embarazada desde el día en que mi madre me comentó que tuviste náuseas. Hasta traté de que me lo confesaras, pero no quisiste hacerlo, ¿verdad? —ahora él fue quien la miró con enojo— Te negabas a contarme lo de nuestro hijo y ahora te preguntas cómo puedo querer herirte —resintió.

Bella negó con la cabeza, negándose a admitir que lo lastimó.

— Planeaste esto con mi padre, ¿verdad? —lo acusó— Lo planearon ambos para que yo me embarazara. Fue sólo otra parte del terrible trato que pactaste con él.

— Jamás usaría a una criatura —se impacientó Edward— ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy para hacer algo tan inhumano?

— Me usaste a mí —se atragantó— Yo sólo era una niña comparada con mi padre y contigo.

— Tu padre te quería mucho, Bella —aseguró Edward, cansado— Te amaba tanto, que estaba dispuesto a todo por mantenerte a salvo de cualquier peligro… ya fuera del pasado de tu madre, de las garras de Black o de las mías. Jamás habría hecho un trato que te involucrara de la manera en que yo sugerí antes —aspiró antes de mirarla con tristeza— Me dio la bendición para que yo tratara de que me amaras... si es que podía deshacerme antes de Black. Y eso es todo —declaró— El resto dependía de mí y yo acepté el desafío con gusto. Bella... —suplicó— Hace mucho frío aquí afuera y estás temblando. Vamos adentro para terminar de hablar, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió— Por favor. Podemos...

— Nunca más podré vivir contigo de nuevo, Edward —se mantuvo firme. Su cabello empezó a adquirir un brillo dorado en la noche brumosa.

— ¿Por qué no? —la miró con dolor— ¿Por tus estudios universitarios? ¡Está bien! Puedes seguir estudiando si eso quieres —añadió con brusquedad— Bella, sabes que podemos estar bien juntos. No eches todo a perder sólo por unos mal entendidos —se acercó un paso a ella y gruñó con frustración cuando ella retrocedió.

— Dices que me amas, pero ni siquiera me dejas acercarme a ti —se irritó— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Bella?

Sólo quiero tu amor, susurró la chica con tristeza, para sus adentros.

El silencio se hizo y sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones. Hasta que Edward alzó la cabeza con rapidez e incredulidad, Bella se dio cuenta, con horror, de que pronunció las palabras en voz alta.

Y con lentitud, mientras el silencio se hacía más tenso, y ninguno de los dos se movía ni hablaba, Bella sintió que perdía el sentido de la realidad.

Edward la vio tambalearse y, profiriendo una maldición, se acercó a ella y evitó que se desplomara al abrazarla con fuerza.

— Siempre lo has tenido —murmuró con voz ronca sobre su cabello— Desde el instante en que te vi, quedé total e irrevocablemente capturado de ti.

— Porque me deseas, eso es todo —no se atrevía a creer en él. Había demasiadas cosas en juego.

Edward se impacientó y la miró.

— Si no estuvieras embarazada, si no parecieras tan frágil, te sacudiría hasta hacerte entender, tonta. ¡Dios mío, Bella! —suspiró- Eres la única persona de este mundo que no sabe que sólo bastó una mirada de Edward Cullen hacia la hija de Charlie Swan para quedar perdidamente enamorado de ella.

— Pero... Heidi…

— Heidi es una vieja amiga de la familia —descartó de inmediato— Llegó esta noche para avisarme la noticia de que acaba de comprometerse con un amigo mutuo.

— He visto el ansia con que la besas —acusó Bella, celosa, necia. No quería creerle nada... sobre todo cuando su estúpido corazón quería aferrarse a cualquier esperanza.

— ¿Cuándo me has visto besar a Heidi como te beso a ti?

Bella se puso incómoda bajo su penetrante mirada.

— Esa primera noche en que me escondí en tu casa —confesó con culpa— Se enredó contigo como una serpiente y tú estabas disfrutándolo mucho —acusó de nuevo.

— El único placer que obtuve de ese beso fue la esperanza de que ella se marchara cuanto antes —suspiró Edward— Acababa de enterarme del infarto de tu padre y lo último que quería era tener que soportar a Heidi. Estaba muy preocupado por ti y de que estuvieras sola y vulnerable con la sanguijuela de Black.

Algo empezó a florecer en su interior, la primera luz de esperanza.

— Fueron amantes —acusó.

— Antes de encontrarte, hubo muchas mujeres en mi vida, Bella. Pero ahora no puedo acordarme de una sola de ellas.

— Me obligaste a casarme contigo —volvió a la carga— Me compraste como a una esclava en el mercado, en tus propias palabras ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso y afirmar ahora que me amas?

— No —Edward negó con la cabeza- y nunca mostró el menor remordimiento por la forma en que se casaron— Si alguien compró a alguien, tú fuiste quien me compró a mí, Bella. Yo me vendí a ti, claro que con gusto, lo confieso, por el precio de la compañía de un anciano enfermo que no vale los problemas que me ha dado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

— Quiero decir que lo único de valor en Swan's es una vieja y derruida propiedad en Londres que legalmente es intocable pues no se puede quitar ni un solo ladrillo sin gastar una enorme fortuna para restaurarla de modo aceptable.

Bella palideció.

— Entonces, todo ese dinero que dijiste que mi padre te debía... nunca te lo habría podido devolver aún si no hubiera enfermado, ¿verdad?

— No en esta época —negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto?... —tosió pues su garganta estaba seca— ¿Cuánto te costamos en realidad?

Edward mencionó una cifra y la chica se mareó.

— Dios mío —jadeó— Es muchísimo dinero —estaba tan impresionada, que no pudo respirar mientras asumía la enormidad del asunto— Todos estos meses me he considerado comprada cuando en realidad... Así que tú fuiste una ganga para mí, ¿verdad? —sus ojos chocolates brillaron con malicia. Le sonrió de modo provocativo y lo vio tensarse antes de mirar a la deseable criatura con la que tanto gozó en su isla.

— Nunca vas a dejar que olvide esa confesión, ¿verdad? —murmuró Edward con sequedad.

— No —lo revisó de arriba a abajo como si de nuevo estuviera a la venta— ¿De todos modos quieres que regrese a tu lado? —lo retó con dulzura.

— ¡Ven acá! —la atrajo con los brazos y la besó con una pasión a la que la chica respondió con fervor— Claro que te quiero —murmuró cuando al fin logró separar la boca— No puedo recordar un solo momento en que no te haya querido.

— ¿Sólo por mi cuerpo? —le acarició la sensible nuca. Sintió que Edward se estremecía de placer.

— Por cualquier migaja que quieras aventarme —confesó — Acabo de admitir, y creo que ha sido el peor error de mi vida, que soy tu esclavo para siempre y dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que quieras. Me conformaré con sentarme a tus pies si eso es todo lo que quieres que haga.

— Mentiroso —lo aguijoneó con un susurro sensual— No puedes quitarme las manos de encima y lo sabes muy bien.

Mientras lo dejaba absorber ese comentario, Bella empezó a caminar, alejándose de él.

— ¿A dónde vas? —estaba inquieto.

Se volvió a verlo con tanta sensualidad provocadora, que casi lo hizo gruñir de deseo.

— Voy a la casa. Ven, esclavo —ordenó con suavidad— Hace frío afuera y quiero... calentarme.

Sus ojos brillaron con una promesa y Edward hizo una aspiración profunda antes de exhalar con lentitud. Gimió con voz ronca estremeciéndola de emoción y la alcanzó. La alzó en brazos y se dirigió a la casa.

— Me vengaré de ti —la advirtió al subir por la amplia escalera— Un día te ganaré una batalla y entonces verás cómo te molesto con ello.

— Te amo, Edward —le susurró Bella al oído.

Eso lo detuvo de inmediato afuera de la habitación.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me provocas al decirme eso? —estaba muy conmovido.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que me provocó a mí el no escucharlo de tus labios?

Edward miró su rostro sombrío y suspiró.

— No fue un buen comienzo, ¿verdad? Un matrimonio basado en tantas mentiras y engaños.

— No —asintió Bella con un poco de tristeza. Observó su rostro serio— Sin embargo, te amé a pesar de todo.

Los ojos de Edward se ensombrecieron y ardieron con un fuego que la excitó de inmediato.

— Abre la puerta —ordenó él con voz ronca.

— ¿Esta puerta? —Bella volvió a mirarlo con enorme provocación.

— Sí, esa maldita puerta —gruñó-. Ábrela, ninfa atormentadora, o te seduciré aquí mismo.

— Eso suena interesante —musitó y su sangre palpitó con un triunfo delicioso al darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que podía emocionar a ese hombre.

Edward la besó sin advertencia alguna y ella jadeó, sobresaltada por un momento antes de que la calidez sensual empezara a crecer en su interior. Se entregó a él sin reservas y se excitó cuando lo sintió temblar a modo de respuesta, mientras trataba de encontrar la perilla y abrir la puerta.

— Aquí es donde todo empezó para mí —murmuró Bella, mucho después, cuando yacía saciada en los brazos de Edward. Observó el cuarto al que no entraba desde esa brumosa noche, hacía meses, en que sus sentidos despertaron por el frenesí tan intenso del deseo.

Edward se apoyó en un codo para verla y le apartó el enmarañado cabello de la cara.

— Entonces esto será como un nuevo inicio para ambos —sugirió con ternura.

— Un nuevo inicio —le sonrió Bella— Me gusta cómo suena —le acarició el cuello— Un inicio sin final —susurró al besarlo en la boca.

— Será mejor que lo digas en serio porque nunca dejaré que te vayas de mi lado —aseguró él con fiereza— ¡Nunca!

Con un suspiro de felicidad, Bella se ofreció a sus ansiosas exigencias.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Michelle <strong>**Reid - En Brazos del Enemigo**

**Gracias a todas por leer y haber dejado sus reviews...!  
>Aprecio mucho sus opiniones! <strong>


End file.
